The Road to a New Life
by Turtle the second
Summary: After being granted by the Kazekage to live in the Hidden Leaf, Temari's expectations of what it was going to be like are dramatically different to how things are playing out.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know the Uchiha massacre didn't happen and Shisui is still alive and well.

Temari is seventeen, Itachi is nineteen and the youngsters are all around fourteen and fifthteen.

The drinking age in Australia is eight-teen, but that doesn't stop people much. And Ninja's have short lives so I thought they deserved it.

* * *

Temari banged her cup down on the table as she gulped another shot down. She waved to the bar tender for more and he questioned her reasoning "I'm sorry miss but I don't think you should be drinking so much, so fast".

Temari glared at him and said in an angry voice "It's my decision not yours". She raised the glass but spotted another lonely person like herself, sitting at the other end of the bar. She cradled it and stumbled towards them.

She sat down next to them and caught them glance at her. She looked at the figure beside her and noticed in her drunken state that the girl beside her had black hair and was wearing anbu clothes.

She downed her shot and asked "Rough mission huh?"

The girl looked at her from the corner of her eyes and replied "Aren't they all?"

Thinking about this she nodded in agreement and rested her head on her hand and faced the girl. "Life's tough for us girl's, no boyfriend waiting for _us _back home" Temari said in an annoyed voice.

The girl faced Temari fully and had an annoyed look on her face. Temari studied the face and realised the girl had really masculine features. It dawned on her why the girl was annoyed "You're not a girl" she said blankly.

She looked to the bar tender and yelled "Bar tender two rounds!" He came around and poured alcohol into Temari's shot glass and into the boy's glass.

Once again drinking her round, she felt more confident and introduced herself "Temari Sabuku"

"Itachi Uchiha" The boy said before he swallowed his shot. She'd heard of his last name before.

Itachi looked at her and asked "What happened?"

Eh? How did he know she was unhappy, maybe the drinks were a giveaway?

"H-He cheated o-on me" She said in a shakily voice and repressed her tears.

They were both quiet for a while, Temari resting her head on the bar and Itachi slowly drinking.

Temari asked suddenly "Why do you think he did it?"

Itachi answered with a shrug "She's younger probably" Temari looked up at him and stared strangely into his eyes. Getting unnerved he went back to his drink but Temari said angrily "I knew it!"

Itachi felt his head jerked to the side and felt her kiss him. Intoxicated by sleep and alcohol he just went with the flow.

Ten minutes later, the door to the front of the Uchiha house-hold inched open. They both giggled and snuck in and up the stairs and to his room. Temari pulled him in for a deep kiss while he walked them over to the bed and landed on Temari as they reached the bed and struggled with their clothes.

Getting frustrated Temari just chopped them away with a kunai. Itachi bent down and kissed her, chuckling when she pushed him away. He grabbed her arms and held them above her head and watched her chest rapidly rising and falling beneath him.

Temari managed to get her arms out and said "You're a p-pervert" And grabbed his head and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Chucking again when they gasped for breath, Itachi grabbed her hips and dug himself deeper and deeper into her. The night continuing with the moans and groans of the duo.

* * *

In the morning...

Itachi opened his eyes and winced when the light hit them.

"Aniki!" Itachi could hear Sasuke calling while walking down the hall.

Itachi looked up to the weight on his chest. _Shit_

He quickly pushed her off his chest and between him and the wall. He leaned on his side and faced the door. Hopefully his shoulders blocked out the sleeping girl.

Sasuke's head popped through the door "Okaa-san wants you to come down for breakfast"

Itachi nodded and replied "Close my door"

When Sasuke was about to close the door, an arm popped out from behind Itachi and wrapped around him. Sasuke took a double take and saw that the hand must have been his imagination.

Sasuke shook his head '_Itachi, Pfft yeah right' _He closed the door and walked back down the hall.

When Itachi was sure he was gone, he pulled Temari's hand out from under the blanket and rolled over to face her.

Her eyebrows were knitted in confusion "You're not Shikamaru"

"I was hoping you would tell me what happened last night" He said as he got out of bed and looked down at their torn up clothes. Temari noticed and bent over to look, blushing when she realised it looked like it was done in a hurry.

Itachi looked toward her "You did that" he said and went and put on some clothes, noticing her looking at him. He threw her some spare clothes and said in an emotionless voice "I want you gone by the time I'm back". He went through the door and left.

'_Jerk' _was all Temari could think while she put on the clothes she was given. She perched on the window sill and took one last look at the room before running off to her and Shikamaru's apartment.

When she opened the door she saw _him _in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Man women aren't you meant to be doing this?" Shikamaru complained.

Temari turned around to face him with her hands on her hips "Why don't you ask Ino?!"

Shikamaru looked genuinely confused but she knew better than that.

"What do you mean Ino? Are you talking about how she was here last night?" He asked concerned. Temari huffed and said "I saw how you two were all over each other!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened "Ino caught Kiba kissing some other girl and came here for comfort but accidently kissed me"

"Key word _accidently_, I'm going to need some proof" Temari said.

He pointed to the couch and Temari went to sit down and saw Ino there, on closer inspection she saw she had puffy eyes and tissues at her feet.

"Here come and eat something" Shikamaru said placing some bacon and eggs on the table. Temari suddenly felt guilty for what happened between her and that stranger last night. She went over and sat at the table and ate but she didn't feel hungry at all when realisation set in.

Shikamaru hadn't betrayed her, she'd been the one to betray him.

She picked up their plates when they were done and washed them. Shikamaru asked "Where were you last night?"

She pretended not to hear him until he came up to her and asked again.

"Huh? I guess me and Ino had the same idea last night" She smiled at him "I mean, well, I didn't go up and kiss someone like her" She rushed out, lying straight to his face.

He stared at her face for a while and decided it was good enough.

Temari went to the bathroom and sat on the closed seat of the toilet and sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile with Itachi...

Placing his knife and fork down, he excused himself the table. He went outside and sat down on the veranda, shortly afterward Sasuke joined him.

"Aniki, you wouldn't believe it but I imagined you had a girls arm wrapped around you this morning"

Itachi's eyes widened ever so slightly and he turned to face Sasuke "Really?"

Smiling Sasuke nodded "Yeah, like that would ever happened". Itachi looked back to the koi pond in the garden and said "Not with crazy fan girls around every corner"

Sasuke walked a little bit to the garden and picked up a stone and skimmed it along the koi pond's surface, resulting in an eye twitch from Itachi.

"I'm going on a week-long mission" Sasuke said quietly.

Upon noticing the tone Itachi asked "Isn't that a good thing?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi and sighed. '_When had he grown up so fast?'_ Itachi thought.

Itachi lightly threw a kunai at Sasuke who in turn caught it between his fingers.

"You're going to be fine" Itachi encouraged and got up and left for the Hokage tower. On the way he ran into Kakashi.

Heading in the same direction Kakashi asked "How was the mission?"

Looking at him from the corner of his eyes, Itachi answered "Rough"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but left it at that.

* * *

Temari...

"Shikamaru I'm leaving now!" Temari yelled into the apartment.

"Good riddance!" He yelled back causing Temari to smirk.

Closing the door she walked to the Hokage tower. When she got there she walked up to Shizune's desk and asked "Any new missions?"

Shizune looked up from her desk and smiled "Two weeks since you joined Konoha"

Temari said jokingly "I'm regretting it now because of the boring missions" and walked out of the tower and headed off for some training.

She heard Shizune calling out "Kakashi and Itachi-san I have a mission you might like"

Something sounded familiar but she shrugged it off and continued on her way to the training grounds.

Upon reaching there she saw Naruto and Kiba there alone, strange.

"Hey Naruto, Kiba!" Temari called out "Mind if I join you?" She walked up to them.

The boys turned to her with a slight blush on their face.

Temari asked eyes narrowed suspiciously "What are you doing?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously "Ahaha ha just training". Turning to Kiba she noticed he had a wolfish grin on his face. Dismissing it she asked again "Can I join you?"

Both boys turned even redder and Temari demanded "Are you guys doing something perverted!?"

Shaking his head, Kiba said "I've got to go help mum with the dogs, cya" he said more to Naruto, than to Temari.

Once he was gone Temari grabbed her closed fan and threaten Naruto with it "Tell me!"

Holding up his hands in defeat he said "Hold on, why should I tell you?"

Temari grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him right up to herself so they could be face-to-face. "Because if you don't, let's just say that a certain food will never be permitted in Konoha again" She said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"You wouldn't!" Naruto gasped holding a hand over his heart, to which Temari just nodded.

"Okay well Sasuke told us this funny story about this morning, He saw a girl wrap her arm around his brother in bed this morning, when he came in to get him for breakfast"

Temari didn't like where this was going. Naruto continued "Well when he went to look again it wasn't there but he's certain there was an arm because later when he asked his brother"

Temari's grip on her fan tightened "His brother's eyes widened not in surprise but in shock like if it was true"

"So who is Sasuke's brother?" Temari asked.

"Uchiha Itachi, he has long black hair that is always tied back and almost looks like Sasuke" Naruto chirped happily. _'T-That might have been me' _Temari thought about the girl.

Taking a deep breath she asked "Do you have any clues as to who the girl is?"

He pursued his lips and answered "Well we know for sure it can't be anyone our age because that's just weird but anyone over sixteen is a suspect. Although were pretty sure it could be Anko, Kiba's sister can't be the girl because Kiba said she doesn't smell any different"

"D-Does that mean I'm a suspect too?" Temari asked masking her worry.

Naruto looked at her and burst out laughing "Ha as if! Anyway aren't you with Shikamaru?"

Temari smiled and nodded. _'Whew'_

All of a sudden Sasuke appeared standing next to Naruto. They made eye contact and nodded. Naruto turned to backed to her and said "Temari say hi to Gaara to me"

They both took off while Temari yelled "Baka, I live here now!" She smiled at the memory of how Naruto stopped Gaara in the arena before he could do any damage, thus stopping the entire invasion.

Shaking her head of the thoughts she decided she didn't feel like training anymore so she went back to the Hokage tower to get a mission.

Walking back through the doors like in the morning she strolled up to the same desk.

Shizune looked up and smiled "Couldn't resist the boringness of Konoha's mission Temari?"

Smiling in resign, Temari demanded "Just give me one already"

Shizune picked up two scrolls "In one hand is cleaning up for an old women and in the other is a mission to the sand country, if you're lucky you will pick the right one"

Temari looked at the scroll in the left hand and then the right one. _'Kami which one is it?'_

She reached out her hand for the left one but pulled back when Shizune smirked. Deciding the right one was safe she grabbed it and unrolled it.

Reading aloud Temari read "Help old lady clean up her garden at 21st Teri Ave" Temari's eye brow twitched noticeably.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading, please review i'd like to know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi...

Kakashi laughed as they went on their way to 21st Teri Ave carrying garden tools.

"I can't wait to see you, Itachi Uchiha _garden_" Kakashi chuckled "Everyone knows you don't accept Tsunade's little 'vacations'" He finished with his fingers in the air for emphasis.

Itachi just kept quiet and continued walking; this day can't get any more stupid than it already was.

Seeing the emotionless expression of the Uchiha, Kakashi clapped him on the shoulder "it will take five minutes and then we can go"

They arrived at the place and Kakashi swallowed his words "Maybe half an hour or so to be precise"

In front of them stood not a garden but a massive crop patch ready to be cleared. An old hag came out her house and up to them "Are you the helpers?" she asked in a crackly voice.

"Oi Sasuke wait up!" A voice shouted behind them.

Itachi inwardly sighed.

Kakashi put away his book and said "Let's just get this over and done with"

"Hah! This isn't a garden" A feminine voice groaned.

"Temari what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked when she walked up to them.

"I was tricked by Shizune" She muttered and walked all the way to the field and pulled out her fan.

Grabbing his book back out Kakashi said "Maybe we won't need to don't need to do anything after all"

Itachi just ignored him and followed Sasuke and Naruto over to the field as well. Kakashi just sighed and walked after them _'Why's he so pissy today?'_

* * *

Temari...

Temari opened her fan to the second purple circle and raised it. With a one quick swipe most of the field was cleared. Raising it again she paused when she saw fire spread all over the remainder of it.

She looked over to Sasuke who was watching someone else, she followed his gaze and saw the man from earlier this morning. She quickly turned away and walked back over to the old lady.

"Is there anything else you need done?" Temari asked in a sweet voice.

The hag laughed and replied "That's not my garden"

All the colour in Temari's face drained away "E-Excuse me?"

Turning around the hag pointed to a well and said "my garden is down there"

Temari walked over to it and looked down _'is she serious?!' _Temari thought when she noticed there appeared to be what looked like a tunnel going in once you hit the bottom.

She should probably tell the others, she looked over and was about to yell when she realised it would be really awkward all of them in a small tunnel. Shrugging she climbed down the ladder and into the tunnel, further ahead she could see a light.

Crawling to it, she came to the end of the tunnel and into a room with many plants. On inspection it seemed like they were mostly yellow looking and mushroom-like. _'What did she want me to do?'_

Temari saw a trowel and picked it up. Turning around she checked over the plants for any dead looking bits. Her eyes lit up when she noticed that a mushroom was rotting, she stuck the trowel underneath it and uprooted it.

"Temari what are you do-" Temari jumped when she heard the voice and held the trowel at the person's neck, she lowered it when she noticed it was just Naruto.

"Naruto, don't do that again!" Temari chided.

"The others are outside, but it's too squishy in here for them to come inside anyway the old lady wants us to bring her plants out of the well" Naruto informed Temari.

She waited until Naruto had picked us some plants before she put the trowel back and grabbed some for herself. Walking over to the tunnel she placed some plants there for Naruto to take up.

She grabbed the last of them and placed them on the ledge where the other plants were before. When she looked up she came face-to-face with a black-haired boy.

Temari's heart skipped a beat in fright but quickly resumed when she noticed it was only Sasuke. "Temari-san is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Temari shook her head and smiled "No Sasuke-san" When he had crawled back through with the plants, Temari followed after him.

Her eyes squinted when the light hit them when she climbed out of the well. She could hear Naruto complaining about being hungry.

She saw the old lady and she walked over to her like before "Is there anything else Baa-Chan?"

The hag shook her head and said "That was all you were asked to do, thank you"

Temari flashed her a grin but was inwardly pleased to get away from the old lady. Kakashi walked up behind her and said to the old lady "Anytime"

The old woman grabbed Kakashi's hand and said "_Really_ _what time_?"

Temari decided it was best to walk away before she started laughing at the woman's mistake of judging Kakashi's age by his hair.

Walking up to Naruto and Sasuke, Temari announced "Baka why are you still here, we can go" After that said she walked back to her apartment. When she opened the door she heard a strange noise, a familiar noise.

She walked slowly to the bedroom door and heard the noise coming from there. Temari's hand hovered over the handle but she felt she didn't want to know what was going on. Going against her instincts she twisted the door handle and was shocked at what she saw.

She saw Ino and Shikamaru sitting on the side of the bed. Walking over Temari saw Ino was asleep against her boyfriend's shoulders. Shikamaru was awake and said "She's been crying ever since she woke up"

Temari felt a pang at her heart as she looked over at Ino. Would that be Shikamaru if he found out about last night?

Asking nicely Temari said "I'll take care of her if you want to go outside for a while?"

Shikamaru nodded and picked Ino up and laid her on the bed "I might be out for a while"

She waited until she heard the front door close before she sat next to Ino. A sudden movement caught her attention and she noticed Ino had woken up. Temari was about to ask her something but Ino beat her.

"Have you and Shikamaru ever had sex?" She asked innocently enough.

Temari's mouth dropped and her cheeks heated up "I-I, w-we" She took a deep breath "No"

Ino looked mildly confused and asked another question "Then why is there only one bed? Oh I get it now, your saving yourself for marriage"

"Ino! Can we not talk about this please" Temari hissed, clearly embarrassed but she asked "What about you and Kiba?"

She shook her head violently "Never! We're way to young, were only four-teen"

Temari interjected "Exactly Shikamaru's four-teen and I'm seventeen"

Ino's eyes gleamed with a scary glint "I know you're just waiting till he's more _mature_"

"Ino if you don't stop talking about that stuff, no ice-cream for you" Temari threaten and grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

Reaching down into the fridge, Temari's clothes hitched up a little and Ino gasped. Quickly grabbing the ice-cream and standing upright Temari asked "Ino what's wrong?"

Ino's face was flushed and she stumbled to say "Y-you ha-have a hick-hickey on your l-leg"

Temari gave her a confused look and sat down on the chair and lifted her own leg to see, it was indeed a hickey but it could easily pass for a bruise.

"Ino get your head out of the gutter, I got it from when I tripped in training" Temari explained.

* * *

I'm sorry there isn't much Itachi bits going on but I figured Temari's bit has to be told.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi...

"How did I get dragged here?" Itachi asked Kakashi while he and a couple of other anbu entered the hot springs.

Kakashi sighed and answered "We promised you we'd go to a dango shop afterwards"

Being reminded of dango made the corner of Itachi's lips perk up, Kakashi saw and said "Don't smile, it scares everyone when you do"

Already having gone through the change rooms, they hopped into the hot spring. Itachi just closed his eyes and rested his head against the edge of the spring.

"Itachi don't fall asleep, someone just might grab you" Aoba taunted playfully.

Genma joined in "Yea someone like you-" Genma forgot about what else he was going to say, when he noticed a funny looking bruise on Itachi's chest. "Hey Itachi, what's that on your chest?"

Kakashi was the only one to have the guts to look close, he was about to poke it but Itachi grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard to let Kakashi get the message when he let it go.

"If I didn't know any better I would say it was a love spot" Kakashi giggled in a perverted manner.

Genma and Aoba looked at each other and laughed.

Genma stopped first and said "Our little weasel doesn't even know what the birds and the bees are" They laughed even more.

Itachi's hand twitched but decided it would be hard to explain that his hand had accidently slipped and killed them to Tsunade.

Aoba jokingly said "If a girl could actually get him into bed she would be my hero"

Genma and Kakashi coughed awkwardly.

Itachi stood up and announced "I have to go find some dango and the bruise is from training"

The three boys eyes lighted up at Itachi's body, or more specifically other certain 'bruises'.

Kakashi said something first "Itachi you don't get a bruise next to your chest like that and one near your hips like that from training"

Itachi looked down at the bruises and agreed it was nearly impossible to get a bruise just below your stomach. _'Thank Kami they didn't see the nail marks on my shoulders'_

"Believe what you must if it makes you happy" Itachi said and got out of the hot springs.

* * *

Temari...

"Eh the ice-creams all gone" Ino whined. Temari rolled her eyes, as much as she liked listening to gossip and girl talk, it got old at some point.

Temari decided Ino needed to find out what was really happening and get rid of her.

"Ino have you broke up with Kiba yet or asked him why he did it?" Temari questioned.

"N-No" Ino said starting to pull the puppy face. Rolling her eyes once more, Temari grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her out the door and walked to the Inuzuka house.

Once they got there Ino started to whine but Temari was having none of it and pulled her right up to the door and knocked. They didn't have to wait long for someone to answer.

"I-Ino what's wrong?" Kiba asked as soon as he saw her.

Ino started to shake with anger and Temari decided she would rather not see an Ino-tantrum.

Ino poked him in the chest "You! You cheated on me!" She accused.

Kiba looked confused but Temari had guessed by now that's what all Konoha men looked like when their accused.

"I saw you and that slut kissing!" Ino yelled.

"What are you ta-" Kiba tried to ask.

"Yesterday at dusk near the park, you've never done that with me!" Temari guessed it was near the park and at dusk kissing thing she was upset about.

"Ino! That was my sister!" Kiba yelled back.

Temari felt something churn in her stomach at the thought of incest.

Ino looked shocked and was at a loss for words.

Kiba explained some more "This is going to sound weird but you were always complaining about me kissing with my tongue so I thought my sister could teach me"

Nearly gagging at the thought of doing that with her brothers, Temari said "Bye!" and ran off.

'_Shika's probably at his parent's house eating dinner' _Temari thought seeing that the sky was turning orange and pink. They wouldn't mind me joining them.

About to knock on the front door she heard yelling. Against her better judgment she listened to what they were saying.

"-can't stay with her, we made an agreement!" She heard Shikaku yell.

_'Agreement?'_

"Inoichi would understand, plus Ino is with Kiba!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"I can understand your hesitation but you knew about this even before you became a chunin!"

Temari's eyes widened, _'Shikamaru knew he couldn't stay with me before we moved into an apartment together!'_

"You're dumping her tonight!" She heard Shikaku finish the argument. Temari clutched her chest and felt something she hadn't felt in years, _tears_.

* * *

Itachi...

Looking up to the sky Itachi knew it was time he left for home and started on his way. Feeling the wind blow through his hair made him feel at ease and ready for anything. He saw a familiar figure running across the roofs in the opposite direction.

He didn't recognize the chakra he thought as a flash of blond pasted him. It didn't matter they were gone already and he continued on his way.

When he jumped through the window and into his room he was surprised to see Sasuke sitting on his bed facing him.

"Aniki I know there was a girl here last night, Kiba said he could smell perfume on you" Sasuke said.

"I just happen to like perfume" Itachi said in a cold serious voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened but he regained his composure and stood up off the bed and said "Okaa-san doesn't have any like it and you don't own perfume"

"Sasuke I don't know why you think I slept with a girl last night or whenever but do you think I would have one night stands as the clan's heir?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his calf with his other foot at the point made. Not wanting to apologize, Sasuke exited the room angrily.

Itachi ran his hand through his hair _'Why the hell did I listen to Kakashi and drink"_

He left his room and walked down the stairs. Sensing no one else but him and Sasuke, he snuck into his father's study room.

Careful not to move around anything, he went to the giant desk in the room and opened the middle drawer. Taking out his father's diary, he reached further into the drawer and felt the bottom of the top drawer.

Feeling another but smaller book he pulled it out and opened it.

He flicked through it until he reached the spot he'd read up to. He activated his sharingan and memorised all the interesting bits he could find. After a few pages his eyes widened.

'_S-Sasuke is betrothed to the Hyuuga heiress?!'_

His eyes scanned over the pages concerning it, trying to get as much information as he could. Itachi closed the book and put it back and rubbed his eyes. Looking out the window he noticed his father and mother would be back from their evening alone soon. As carefully as Itachi could, he set the room the way it was and went into the kitchen to make himself dinner.

* * *

Temari...

Clutching her chest as she sat on the park bench, she put her hand over her mouth to muffle her own crying.

"_Shikamaru why didn't 'hic'_ _you tell me?" _Temari whispered in a hoarse voice. More sobs racking through her chest, Temari pressed her hand harder to her mouth to block out her cries.

The cold night breeze swept her hair around and stung at the wet tears on her face. Clenching her eyes shut she didn't notice a certain smoking jounin sit down next to her.

After taking a long drag of his cigarette he asked "Temari what's wrong?"

Looking up to Asuma she cried even more. "Temari-Chan?" Asuma asked again feeling awkward.

Temari mumbled something into her hand but Asuma didn't catch it so he patted her shoulder. _'Damn this would be easier if it were Kurenai here, she'd know what to do' _Asuma thought but shook his head at his pointless thinking. Instead he decided he would try act as if he were Kurenai.

He pulled Temari into a hug, who easily complied and cried on his chest.

"Temari if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help" he said while he rubbed her back.

This time her words were louder "S-Shikamaru is in an a-arranged m-marriage with Ino"

Asuma's eyebrows rose in shock, he didn't think they were still going through with it at all. They signed that contract almost a decade ago, their families were already good friends why did they need it anyway?

"Temari are you sure?"

She nodded and replied "I heard Shikamaru's father yelling to him about it"

"When you were there?!" Asuma asked appalled at his old student's father.

"No, I was going to join them to dinner but I heard it all before I knocked on the door" She answered and pulled away from his hug and wiped the tears off her face.

Watching her stand up from her spot, Asuma frowned when she said defiantly "I'm going to stop it"

"Ah Temari-Chan I don't think you want to do that, being new and all to the village" Asuma tried to reason with her but somewhere inside he hoped she did.

She turned around to face him and shocked him with a fierce look of determination "I won't lose Shikamaru to a piece of paper"

Having said she wasn't going to lose, Temari walked off in the direction of the Nara family. Long after she had gone, Asuma still sat looking in the direction she had left.

After arriving at the front door, she hesitantly knocked. She could hear muffled voices and Shikamaru opened the door.

She smiled as well as she could and said in a cheery voice "Shikamaru"

"Temari have you been crying?" Shikamaru asked in a concerned voice and put his hand on her cheek. She shook his hand off and he looked offended.

"Shikamaru I'm not going to let you marry Ino" Temari said with the same defiant voice from earlier.

Shikamaru's eyes widened "How do you know about that?"

Temari stepped inside and answered "I heard before when you were yelling, where's your dad?" She walked through his house, already guessing he had been playing shogi with his father.

"Temari" Shikamaru said, trying to grab her wrist but she had already opened the door and was glaring at his dad.

Shikaku turned to Temari "I thought you might show up" he motioned for her to take a seat on the pillow in front of him but she declined. "Temari this contract was signed before you arrived and Shikamaru knew he couldn't marry you" He continued in an emotionless voice "There's nothing you can do, the Hokage can't help you either"

In a flash Temari had Shikaku pinned against the wall with a kunai. "Just you watch old man!" Temari angrily yelled and removed the kunai and stood back up.

"Shikamaru I think it's best if you told her the truth" Shikaku said once he adjusted himself back on his pillow.

Temari eyed Shikamaru "The truth?"

Looking her dead in the eye Shikamaru said with no hint of emotion "Temari I know about last night"

Temari's eyes widened "Last night?" She asked suspiciously.

Sighing he said "I went to the bar to grab a drink while Ino was sleeping and I saw you and the Uchiha k-kissing like there was no tomorrow". Shikamaru's voice turned dark "You even smiled at me while he kissed your neck and then you turned up this morning in his clothes like they were a trophy, then when I asked you where you were, you said you didn't copy Ino"

He took one final breath and said with a cold voice "You're right you didn't just go and kiss anyone, instead you went and fucked the next genius you could find"

"Shikamaru I thought you had cheated on me!" Temari yelled with hurt in her eyes.

"You must have loved me a lot to have moved on so _slowly _to another person" Shikamaru started clapping in mock for her "Well done Temari, you always got what you wanted" He finished with anger in his eyes.

"Shika-"

"Temari I think you've done enough" Shikaku said.

Renewed tears started flowing down her cheeks and she saw a flash of sadness in Shikamaru's eyes. She quickly walked out the room and wiped the tears off her cheeks as she exited the house.

When she arrived at her apartment she slammed open the door and hurriedly locked it. Taking in deep breaths, Temari pulled out a kunai and just stared at it in her palm. She gripped it tightly and threw it hard at the wall, more than successfully embedding it in the wall.

She grabbed her head in anger "Fuck why did I just do that!"

Temari fell to the ground on all fours and just quietly cried. The sobs occasionally shaking her chest roughly.

'_Kami when did I get so weak'_

Taking a deep breath she stood up and slapped herself lightly. "Bad Temari" She scolded herself.

She wasn't going to go to the bar again after yesterday, so she decided to sleep.

Only after a few minutes of laying there did she realise she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. She got up and changed back into her shinobi gear and headed off to the training grounds.

She saw a dark figure up ahead and stopped. She was about to turn around when she heard a voice "I've already seen you"

Assuming it was the figure's, she cautiously walked up to them.

"We can train in taijutsu together" The voice she now guessed was a 'he'.

"Eh, Why taijutsu?" Temari asked taken aback by the sudden request.

"If you run out of kunai and shurikan how are you going to fight?" He asked.

Temari grabbed her fan from her back "With my fan"

The figure flickered to in front of her and punched it out of her hands.

She now had a closer look at the person. He had dark hair, black eyes and a pale face. She didn't dare show her surprise to Sasuke. "Ne Sasuke, that wasn't very nice" She said.

Their eyes locked and Temari couldn't pull her own away. It felt like eternity staring into those black eyes. She uncharacteristically slapped her self lightly and said "Bad Temari"

Sasuke's eyes widened at her open display of thought and emotion. She took this chance and crouched down to the ground and knocked his legs out from under him.

He yelped and she pulled a kunai out of her pocket and held it at his neck once he hit the ground.

"Baka, you left yourself open" She scolded him.

"And you underestimated me" A voice said behind her.

'_Shadow clone?'_Temari thought as she turned and slashed at the one behind her. They both puffed into smoke and disappeared. She stood up quickly and held her kunai in front of her warily.

"Is this what you call a taijutsu fight?" Temari taunted.

"No" Sasuke said once he had flickered in front of her and punched her in the jaw. It was a strong punch but Temari was stronger. She jumped and tried to kick him in the chest but he ducked and rolled away.

Metal gleamed in his hand when he swiped at her but she blocked it with her own. He aimed a punch at her chest but she side stepped and lifted her knee into his stomach.

Sasuke bent over briefly but that was all she needed, she flickered to behind him like he had done and as quickly as she could, Temari wrapped one arm around him and held a kunai at his neck.

"Sasuke this better be a clone" She said as she started to press it into his neck.

"Stop I'm not a clone!" He yelled out in panicked tone. She stopped pressing it and a very fine line of blood dribbled out of his neck. Temari didn't release him though and asked "Do I win?"

"Hai" He answered. With that agreed she un-wrapped her arm from his neck.

He pressed his hand to his neck and asked "Do you know any medical jutsus, Otou-san won't be happy if I come home with a symbol of loss on my neck"

Temari nodded and Sasuke removed his hand and she placed her own in its spot. A green light emitted from her hand and one could see the tiny cut stretching to close itself.

She removed her hand and smiled at him "Done"

"Arigato Temari" Sasuke thanked her "Okaa-san will be worrying already at my lateness" He said and walked off down the path.

Temari went and collected her fan from the ground and returned home.

'_My apartment now'_ She thought to herself _'Not Shikamaru's and mine'_

_

* * *

_

I don't really feel like I did this chapter well, anyway the next chappy will be longer!!


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi...

Itachi's ears perked up at the sound of the front door opening.

'_Who could that be this late at night?" _Itachi thought as he grabbed the kunai from under his pillow and sneaked down the stairs. He saw a shadow in the kitchen and proceeded to follow it.

Upon entering the kitchen, Itachi calmed down at the familiar chakra signature.

"Sasuke, where have you been?" Itachi asked, sighing as his brother turned around with watermelon seeds around his mouth.

"Training but I was starving by the time I got home" Sasuke answered holding what was still left of the watermelon in his hands.

Itachi shook his head with a smile, reached over and poked his brother in the forehead. Before his brother could complain he had already disappeared to his bed.

In the morning he awoke to the familiar sounds of his brother walking down the hall to his room. Looking at the door he was a little surprised when his mother popped into his room but quickly remembered Sasuke was on a mission.

"Itachi-kun breakfast time" Mikoto his mother said in a sweet voice.

"Hn" Itachi replied and rolled over so he wasn't facing her.

Mikoto's soft footsteps were the only thing that told Itachi she was walking to him. He quickly turned over and said in a hurry "Okaa-san don't- "but it was too late.

Mikoto ripped the sheets off of him and screamed. Itachi was still facing her but hiding his family jewels between his legs with the help of his hands covering it.

Fugaku ran in at hearing his wife's scream and found his own son in a weird state.

"Itachi what's going on?" He asked in a suspicious voice but already figured what had happened by looking at the sheets in his wife's hands. He shook his head in dismay and said "Not while _we're_ here please Itachi"

Having recovered from her shock, Mikoto spoke before Itachi could "Since when have _you _been sleeping _naked?!_"

Itachi opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find an answer. Suddenly an idea popped into his head "Shisui said it was comfortable and I agree"

There was an awkward moment of silence but his father made sure Itachi knew about his cousin.

"Itachi I don't know if you are aware but Shisui is a womanizer who since fifth-teen hasn't needed to wear anything to bed because of his _err activities_"

'_Wow' _Itachi thought _'Otou-san just said that' _

"Otou-san, Okaa-san can you please leave the room" Itachi asked in a dull voice. His father grabbed his mother and pulled her out the room and closed the door firmly shut.

Closing his eyes he lay on his back and wondered briefly how he did get naked in the first place.

His silence was interrupted by a brief pat on the floor near his window, followed by "Whoa Itachi!"

He felt his sheets thrown back onto him and his cousin sit on his bed.

"Itachi what's with the get-up" He asked in a concerned voice and in an even quieter voice he asked "Is that nail marks on your shoulders, wait don't tell me some chick rapped you and left"

Itachi shot up into a sitting position and put a hand over Shisui's mouth. Making sure no other chakra presences were around, he hissed "Don't tell anyone!"

"Some chick did!" Shisui hissed back "Ho-"

"Baka, I didn't get rapped!" Itachi continued in their hissing match "I woke up next to some girl yesterday"

"What do you mean 'woke up'?"

"All I remember is going to a bar, some blond haired girl walking up to me and then I woke up and found her on top of me"

"You let a girl on top of-"

Itachi back handed him and said "I'm the heir, I don't go sleeping around!"

Still not listening, Shisui said "You're touchy about this aren't you, on a scale of one to ten how hot was she?"

Itachi just glared at him but Shisui said in an ordering voice "Answer it"

"Five"

"That translates in Shisui language to about eight or nine" His cousin smiled and tried to ruffle Itachi's hair but his hand was slapped away softly.

"Anyway Itachi, don't worry it was a onetime thing plus the marks will heal away in a few days and then all you need to do is worry about the girl" Shisui said in a calm voice like it happened all the time.

"Worry about the girl?" Itachi asked.

Shisui waved his hand in a circle like motion trying to find the best words. "Yea you know if she tries to black mail you, since you are the heir" A bigger smile formed on his face "Say she drugged you and then took you by force to her little dungeon and had her way with you"

Itachi raised one of his eyebrows and asked "Did you dream that?"

His cousin looked away momentarily, proving his point. "I got things to do, girls to please so cya Itachi" Shisui said and jumped out the window.

Sighing Itachi got out of bed and finally changed into some clothes and headed down for breakfast.

* * *

Temari...

"Brring!" A clock somewhere went off.

Temari slammed her head on her table "Oww" She said as she rubbed it. Getting up from under her table she grabbed an ice pack from her fridge and held it against her head.

Noticing a bowl of dissolved-ish ceral she guessed she must have fallen asleep during eating it and fallen off the chair.

She grabbed the bowl and poured it all into the sink and went to have a shower. After putting all her shinobi gear on she just sat on the couch and stared out the window.

"I don't want to do a mission today or train" Temari said in an uninterested voice, drawing circles on her leg with her finger.

She got up and walked to the Hokage tower and walked over to Shizune "Surprise me"

Shizune flicked through the pile of missions, found one and read aloud "Help Mikoto Uchiha with her shopping, cleaning and protect her from suspicious looking people, note: take anyone down who glances at her"

Temari's jaw just dropped "Can I seriously?"

"Yes" Shizune said, sighing at Fugaku's protectiveness.

"Hell yeah" Temari said punching her hand in the air.

"What are you, Ino?"

Temari glared at her and snatched the mission and walked out to her destination.

She knocked on the door and Mikoto opened the door and answered "Here for the mission?"

"Mikoto Uchiha?" Temari asked and Mikoto nodded.

Mikoto locked the door behind her and they started walking to the shops.

Looking at her from the side of her eyes as they walked, Mikoto asked "He's allowing you to beat people up is he not?"

Temari tried as hard as she could to keep a smile off her face and answered "Maybe"

Sighing as they walked into the shops, Mikoto pointed at Temari to grab a basket to carry things.

"My husband will never learn" She said smiling to herself.

By the time they were at the counter, they had filled two baskets. Temari unloaded them and Mikoto pulled a purse from her Yukata sleeve and handed the cashier the money.

The next shop they came to was a clothing shop. Temari felt her hand grabbed by Mikoto and dragged all the way down to the back of the shop.

To be precise, the under garment's section of the store.

Immediately the Uchiha started grabbing all sorts of things. Temari's eyes widened at the wide range of underwear she was grabbing, from things erotic to simple and girly.

"Temari-san I will give you a piece of advice, always be prepared to make someone a babbling idiot despite if you love them or hate them when it comes to underwear"

"Why when you hate them?" Temari asked curiously.

"Because you can have the satisfaction of having a little control over them despite if they mostly win the battles" Mikoto shook a knowing finger.

"Have you? I mean have you ever done that to someone you hate?"

Smiling Mikoto replied "I was in an arranged marriage to my husband and so I had to teach him I was the boss when it came to the bedroom"

Temari tried to get the image out of her head but failed hopelessly.

Mikoto held her hand out to Temari containing some garments "Try them on, I'll pay for them"

Holding her hands in protest, Temari said "No, no way"

Mikoto took a step toward her and Temari stepped back. Oddly enough Temari found herself in a change room "I don't have anyone to shock anyway"

"Eh why not?"

Temari grabbed the underwear and shut the door in Mikoto's face. She quickly slipped on a girls piece with a bow in the middle of the bra cups and bows on the side of the underwear.

"Yesterday we broke up" Temari called from over the door "He told me he was in an arranged marriage and I found out he already knew about it before he hooked up with me"

"What!" Temari could hear Mikoto say.

Temari opened the door and the female Uchiha's face lit up "Waa how cute! If only I had been blessed with a daughter"

The tiniest bit of a blush could be seen gracing Temari's face. She didn't normally do things like this and felt open for the world to see.

Mikoto continued making Temari change into all sorts of thing and she was starting to get annoyed real fast. She felt like Mikoto's little doll and despite this being a mission, she said "Mikoto I think we should continue on with _your _shopping"

"Ne, okay Temari-Chan last one"

Slipping on her last one she opened the door and Mikoto said scratching her head "I think you're a bit young to be wearing that"

She was about to close the door but Mikoto put her foot in the door "Sasuke what do you think?"

Temari quickly pushed Mikoto's foot out from the door but it resulted in the Uchiha holding the door more open. She could swear there was a smile on the woman's face, her own face dropping at the sight of 'Sasuke'.

"Hn" The long haired boy said with only his gaze briefly looking at her face and then away to the other Uchiha "Okaa-san I'm not Sasuke". Mikoto held a hand over her mouth and giggled at her own mistake.

'_Mikoto you hag, I'll get you back some day' _Temari thought with narrowed eyes.

"Itachi you hardly looked at her and that isn't even an ans-"

Temari quickly cut in "It's already past lunch, I think we should get a move on with the shopping"

Everyone was awkwardly silent and then Mikoto said "Not until I get an answer from Itachi"

The embarrassment scale was rising to a new level "If you don't mine I'll start changing"

They both looked Temari in the eyes, daring her to change with the door open. Mentally Temari closed her eyes shut and swallowed her pride. When she turned around and started to take off the underwear, the female Uchiha asked.

"Is that a hickey on your thigh, so the rumours are true about you and the Nara?"

_Shit._

"Mikoto-san didn't I tell you that he was in an arranged marriage with Ino Yamanaka?"

The older female looked at Temari with a sad gaze "What a selfish man telling you only yesterday and to think you gave yourself to him"

The kunoichi looked anywhere but the mirror in front of her to avoid looking at the male Uchiha "Actually I didn't, I gave it to someone else, not that were lovers or anything"

"Really, who is this mystery person?" Mikoto asked with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"I think for everyone's sake here, I better not say"

"Wonderful" Itachi just spurted out randomly.

"I didn't think the underwear suited her but males all think the same" Mikoto said grabbing the under garments they wanted and leaving, shutting the door for poor Temari.

Temari knew what Itachi had meant and was slightly angry at him being uncomfortable at the idea of people knowing. "_I wouldn't want anyone to know either_" Temari mumbled to herself, her brother's would be shocked with her behaviour and demand she return to her home village if they found out.

She got out of the change rooms and walked over to the Uchiha's standing at the door.

"Temari-Chan can you take this home and come back, Itachi you can help her carry it as well" Mikoto ordered.

"I'm a ninja Mikoto-san I can handle carrying this all" Temari tried to reason but the Uchiha shook her head no and handed her some bags from their shopping.

Awkwardly both she and Itachi started to walk back to the Uchiha compound. Once the streets were empty enough, she said "Shikamaru was at the bar"

"His family won't say anything" Itachi said in a bored voice.

Temari shook her head "Ino saw the bruise on my leg like your mum"

"Kakashi, Aoba and Genma have seen my bruises and suspect as much"

"Eh! How do they know what it's from?" Temari asked him in disbelief.

Itachi discreetly scratched at his stomach area and Temari got the idea.

"Shisui, my cousin knows I had a one night stand."

"He knows all about it?" Temari asked this time in a worried tone. She didn't get a response from him but she was mildly surprised he had said so much around her.

As they entered the compound the said cousin joined them. "Hey Itachi want to go train?" He asked. He looked over Itachi's shoulder and saw Temari "Who's this lovely lady?"

"Temari Sabuku and you would be?"

"Shisui Uchiha, nice to meet you Temari-Chan"

Temari felt the hairs on her neck rise, was this guy trying to flirt with her? This Uchiha was also very different from the rest of the lot, so cheery and dare she say _a little_ perverted?

"The pleasures all mine" Temari replied with a smile, 's_hit where did that come from?!'_

He smiled back at her and she mentally slapped herself when her heart skipped a beat. They finally reached the Uchiha clan head's home. When Itachi opened the door she walked right past him and found the kitchen and placed the groceries on the table.

"Don't worry about putting them away, Itachi can do that" She heard Shisui say "I'll walk you back to Mikoto, she can be hard to find sometimes"

Temari walked right out the house and Shisui was immediately at her side. Somehow she doubted that was the real reason for him coming but she nodded at him anyway. Best not to make a scene in his clan's compound.

They were both silent until they exited the compound and Shisui asked "Doing anything tonight?"

'_Lie!' _Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard.

"Yea I'm going over to a friend's house," she answered. When he didn't seem to believe her, she added, "She's going through a bad break up."

He gave her a cheeky smile and said "I'm an anbu captain; your lying is going to have to be better than that."

"Want the truth?" Temari asked with a weak smile. "I only just got dumped yesterday"

To her surprise that didn't discourage him "He's a jerk, probably younger then you right?" he continued on, when she didn't object "Automatically making him an idiot"

"He's a genius" Temari pointed out blankly.

"Genius of Idiocy" he muttered under his breath

They reached a small park area near the shops and saw the female Uchiha sitting down at one of the tables' looking dejected. She looked up and all life seemed to return to her.

"Temari-Chan what took you so long?!" Mikoto whined "It's been almost hour, we have shopping to do"

"Bye Temari-san" Shisui said. He waved at her and she waved back as he walked off to somewhere else. A hand snaked around her wrist and started pulling her through the crowd and down into a food court.

She was brought up to a table and pushed to sit down. "Mikoto-san?" Temari questioned as a food tray was placed in front of her.

"Eat and listen while I talk" was the reply she got. Temari started eating her food and listened.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this but my son is getting married, I was against it since it was an arranged marriage and I was in one myself" Mikoto continued "but my husband has still not told him and I fear that Sasuke will not take it as kindly as he thinks"

Covering her mouth while she talked, Temari asked "I understand what you're saying, but what do you mean 'as kindly as he thinks'?"

Mikoto sighed "He's married to Hinata Hyuuga. It doesn't take a genius to know he dislikes people weaker than himself and I'm worried about what he might do"

"Why are you telling me this?"

She could see Mikoto was trying to fight off a smile and look serious.

"_I want you to secretly train_ _her" _Mikoto leaned in and whispered to her.

"Are you nuts!" Temari hissed "Do you know what would happen if I was caught". Of course Mikoto did that's probably why she was asking her and not already doing it. Plus it would be pretty obvious and offensive to the Hyuugas' if they saw Mikoto training Hinata.

"If you agree to it, I will see what I can do to intervene in your boyfriend's marriage"

Temari's eyes widened "W-What?"

"I have more power than you do at stopping a marriage between clans; why should he be happy with another girl when you can be with him, Temari?"

The said girl just stopped eating and looked flabbergasted at Mikoto "If I say yes, will you be able to stop the marriage?"

"As I said I will see what I can do, but don't you want to have a go at even the slightest chance of getting him back?" Mikoto said decisively. Temari just nodded in response.

"Then do you accept my proposal?"

"Yes"

Mikoto smiled delightedly "I didn't have any more shopping to do, so you can go and report back to Tsunade-Sama"

"I hope I helped you Mikoto-san" Temari said. More like Mikoto shopped for Temari, that woman was odd. She got off her seat and walked to the Hokage tower.

"Temari-Chan!" Shizune said excitedly. "So what did Mikoto get you?"

"Wait you knew she would buy me stuff?" Temari asked surprised. Then she realised what Shizune meant. "Mikoto buys everyone things doesn't she? Why does she do that?"

Shrugging, Shizune answered "Her husband likes her to get out of the house every once and a while, I can't help but agree. But don't tell him that she uses the money he gives her on everyone else" She finished with a finger against her lips.

"Konoha is just weird, nothing like this would happen in Suna" Temari said out loud in thought "I wonder how Gaara is doing being Kazekage and all?"

Shizune leaned in close to her and whispered "I don't know you're the liaison, a strange one at that but it's understandable that Suna wouldn't attack Konoha when, you wouldn't know to get out the village when it happened"

"Thanks... Shizune, I know that I'm not allowed to know any of Suna's dealings or any other information"

"Anyway to complete the mission report, you still have to tell me what Mikoto bought you"

Temari opened her mouth, then closed it. _'How could I say it so it doesn't sound so weird?'_

Shizune started giggling and Temari could look around and see a few people looking at them. "Shizune people are starting to look and why are you laughing?"

Once again Shizune leaned in and whispered something into her ear. A blush slowly made its way up her face. _'Did she just say Mikoto buys people 'toys'? That woman must be a devil in disguise!'_

Temari lightly thwarted Shizune on the back off her head. "She didn't buy me that, she bought me underwear"

"And?"

Shizune wasn't as serious as Temari first thought, maybe that's how she got along with Tsunade. "Nothing else, just made me show a few people"

"Who were they" the black haired girl asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Temari wasn't sure if she should tell but the girl looked so eager. Shrugging, Temari said "Some people I didn't know"

The girl just kept starring at her expectantly "What were their names?"

"Her son, I can't remember his name though"

"She only has two and you know Sasuke so it wa-" Shizune looked like she was going to burst out laughing, so Temari quickly shoved her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Don't laugh, it wasn't funny." Warily Temari removed her hand.

This time she didn't laugh as much but was interrupted by Tsunade "Shizune stop giggling and get back to work."

Temari and the black haired girl shared a knowing look and went separate ways. Just about to walk off to her apartment, she was stopped by a quiet voice.

"Te-Temari-san, I w-was told to c-come to you." Whipping her head around, she saw Hinata.

"Follow me please" Temari asked and started walking to the training grounds. When they arrived the shy girl asked "W-What are w-we doing here?"

The poor girl was quivering but Temari grimaced at her stuttering. She was going to get rid of that, there was no way she could picture this girl with Sasuke.

"Hinata-san fight me"

The shy girl's eye widened "W-Why?"

Temari made sure to not let her irritation get control over her and said "Hinata I want to help make you stronger"

Surprisingly the girl nodded and got into her fighting stance. Temari got into her own, if she was going to improve this girl she needed to fight hand to hand. The first mistake Hinata made was choosing to run at her, what was she, Naruto?

She grabbed Hinata's wrist with her right hand and with her left she pushed down on Hinata's upper arm. Temari saw the girl's eye widened and resisted the urge to shake her head. Mistake number two, never let the opponent know what you're feeling.

Temari just walked a few metres away and then turned back to face Hinata "Again."

Hinata once again charged at her but this time Temari just blocked her hits. After blocking a few swipes, Temari dropped to the ground and kicked Hinata's legs out from under her.

Not walking away this time, Temari held sat down next to her on the ground. Hinata got the hint and moved to sit next to her.

"Hinata, Kami why did you decide to attack first?" Temari asked.

The said girl looked away and answered "N-Naruto-Kun does"

"Naruto can get away with almost anything, but you don't have the same fighting style" Temari said with disbelief. "Hinata please don't attack first if you don't have to."

"T-Temari why are y-you helping m-me?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Is what I'm saying helping you?"

The girl was quiet for a while but then nodded "Otou-Sama d-doesn't point out m-my mistakes"

'_Isn't that what her family would be doing most?' _Temari thought.

"Hinata last but not least, it may not matter if you show us your emotions but never show your enemies, regardless if their ninjas or not" Temari finished with a smile.

Hinata smiled back at her and said in a weak voice "Thank you Temari-san".

Reaching over and ruffling the shy girl's hair. Temari added quickly "You didn't stutter" and left off to her apartment, leaving the girl sitting on the ground with a smile and a blush.

* * *

I can't believe how much I wrote!!!

Actually I'm a little worried the days go by really slowly, oh well I shouldn't care because stuff happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi...

"How come I was not told of Sasuke's betrothal?" Itachi questioned his father sitting at his desk. His father just leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It wouldn't have changed anything Itachi" Fugaku said in a bored voice.

Itachi sat down in the chair in front of the desk and asked "Why would you marry him off to someone you think is weak? Did you want to know what the combined bloodlines would be like?"

"Sasuke won't marry anyone out of free will, and the Hyuuga planned on getting rid of their heir by marriage, so the younger sister could take her place"

"Am I also in an arranged marriage?" Itachi asked in a cold voice.

"No, not yet and it would have to benefit the clan in some way" His father said with a calculating look. Itachi got up from the chair and his father asked him "Is there someone you had in mind?"

Walking out the door, Itachi replied "No." From the hall he could smell his mother's cooking, maybe some food would be good. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Continuing to cook and not even looking at him, his mother said "Sasuke is all grown up now; soon it will be just the three of us"

Playing dumb, Itachi asked "Okaa-san?"

Leaving her knife on the bench, Mikoto waddled up to her son and pinched his cheeks. "Oh poor little Itachi, has father not told you yet. Sasuke's getting married" She said, letting go of his cheeks and continuing with her cooking.

"Surely it is arranged" Itachi said rubbing his cheeks. "Sasuke isn't even sure of his sexuality yet" he added.

Mikoto looked at her son but then started laughing "Neither are you"

"I've kissed a girl before"

"Where? On the hand, because I'm pretty sure that doesn't count" Mikoto chimed. Itachi heard a chair screech against the ground and someone plop down.

"Maybe you should ask Itachi where girls have kissed him before" Shisui said with a cheeky smile. Itachi glared at his cousin, he was always around here like he didn't have his own family.

Itachi quickly looked to his mother when he heard her foot tapping. "Okaa-san he's just making stuff up" Itachi told his mother, by the looks of it she didn't think so. Wasn't he meant to be an Anbu captain and good at lying?

"Anbu captain or not, a mother knows when her children are lying. Now tell me where did they touch you?"

Itachi felt like he was child who'd been touched by a perverted adult. Glaring at Shisui, he said "Shisui seems to know, why don't you ask him?"

He looked on in delight at Shisui now facing Mikoto's piecing gaze. "Oh come on Miki, we were only joking around" Shisui said in an un-normally high pitched.

His mother started patting the wooden spoon against her hand unconsciously. He remembered the wooden spoon all too well; his mother would chase after them and smack them on the bottom each time they misbehaved. Despite being Anbu, it was apart of the few memories he had of truly being scared.

Looking at Shisui's hand under the table, he could see his fingers crossed.

"Tell me who hurt my son and ruined his innocence" Mikoto said threatening Shisui with the spoon.

"Miki we both know Itachi's innocence was ruined the night you conceived Sasuke"

Thank Kami that Itachi's mind had locked that memory far, far away.

Before Mikoto could speak there was a knock on the door. Strangely Shisui got up and answered it, while his mother's gaze still questioned him. Always taking the getaway that Shisui.

Two pairs of footsteps walked into the kitchen. Mikoto stopped cooking and ran over to the extra person. He turned around, not recognizing the chakra signature.

'_What is that girl doing here?!" _Itachi thoughts started freaking out. Taking a deep breath he needed to be professional. "Hello Temari-san" he said as polite as he could.

"Temari-Chan said she forgot something here" Shisui said with his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh right, you're underwear" Mikoto said hurrying off to her room, with Temari following.

"Underwear?" Shisui said with a raised eyebrow at Itachi "You sly dog"

Itachi just glared at him, boy was he happy Shisui didn't know how right he was. They heard the front door close and guessed Temari had left, when only his mother came in.

"I couldn't get Temari to show you her underwear on, but luckily Itachi and I already saw a pair" Mikoto said with ease like it was nothing.

Shisui turned to him and asked "On a scale, how was she?"

"Five" Itachi replied, not changing his answer from this morning.

"A nine is it, how rare" His cousin said, stroking his imaginary beard. Itachi didn't care what his cousin was doing; he was paying attention to his father's oncoming chakra.

"Hello Fugi" Shisui said politely.

"Get out of my chair!" Fugaku boomed freaking Shisui out. Itachi may not like his father but he took pleasure whenever his father managed to scare Shisui. His mother placed a bowl of raw beaten eyes in front of him and the others.

"Sukiyaki?" Shisui asked with a bit of colour drained from his face. Neither Itachi nor Shisui liked it but they didn't dare let her know.

"Sasuke told me it was your favourite" Mikoto smiled. Looking out the corner of his eyes, he saw Shisui's eyebrow twitch. If Itachi was going to eat this, he needed to eat it quick and escape.

Picking up his chop sticks, he dipped his piece of meat into the bowl of eggs and shoved it in his mouth. Itachi didn't need to be told Shisui was racing him to finish.

Choosing vegetables this time, he almost dropped his chopsticks when he saw Shisui use his hands to grab a handful of food from the bowl, and just bluntly dip his hand and all into the bowl. Looking across the table, he saw his mother's mouth drop when Shisui gulped the entire contents of the bowl down his throat.

"You really like it, I'm glad because I actually left the meat a bit raw" His mother said. Itachi didn't mind but the look on Shisui's face almost made him. The poor thing's face was turning a bit green.

"I'm sure you know where the bathroom is" Fugaku said while he continued eating only the vegetables. Itachi smirked as he heard Shisui run down the hall and slam the door to the bathroom closed.

"I wonder if you did that on purpose" Fugaku added. Itachi didn't need to wonder, he knew his mother was secretly evil.

After the vegetables were all gone, Itachi excused himself from the table and waited outside the bathroom for Shisui.

"You almost done emptying all that raw meat from your guts?"

He smirked again when he heard Shisui vomiting. He could hear the tap running and then turned off, and the door opened abruptly.

His cousin grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the backyard.

Shisui said turned around and said to him "I know where we can get food, follow."

They started jumping over the fences and then made it out the clan district and into town.

* * *

Temari...

'_How had she managed to meet this girl' _Temari thought, while a girl with buns led her into a Teppenyaki restaurant. They sat down at one benches near the back.

A waitress came around and asked them if they would like any drinks.

Temari turned to Ten-Ten "Tea?"

"I'm sorry these ladies will be drinking sake for tonight" A voice pipped in next to them.

"Ten-Ten's underage and personally sake taste like crap" Temari countered. She looked over Ten-Ten's shoulder and saw Shisui and Itachi. The two seemed joined at the hip.

"Okay miss" Shisui said signalling to the waitress "Three beers and a tea."

"I don't want beer" Temari could hear Itachi say.

"You're a light weight, you don't know what you want" Shisui scolded Itachi.

The chef started cooking up some rice with assortments of other things.

"Light weight?" Ten-Ten asked.

"A person who gets drunk easily" Temari answered.

Shisui turned around to face the girls and asked "Temari what would you say you are?"

"I don't drink to get drunk baka."

Temari could almost swear she heard a snort coming from Itachi's direction. She added "And when I do, it's when I'm unhappy and you shouldn't take advantage of me."

Ten-Ten and Shisui shared weird looks together and excused themselves to go toilet. She could now see Itachi staring at her, no, daring her to continue.

Itachi slid into Shisui's seat beside her and he whispered "_If I recall correctly, you kissed me."_

Whispering back, Temari asked "_Then why didn't you stop?"_

Itachi was taken aback, as he had asked himself many times that same question. For once in his life he admitted to his emotions and said "It was exciting."

Temari's eyes widened, she had expected him to say 'he was drunk' and then the conversation would end.

"Are you lying?" She asked warily.

He just shook his head, and Temari felt an unusual happiness in her chest. She felt like she could almost blush and giggle, but frankly that wasn't her. They stayed silent until the others returned. "What took you guys so long?" Temari asked with fake suspicion in her voice.

"And why are you so happy Temari?" Ten-Ten asked. "The girl I brought in wasn't cheerful."

Shisui turned to Itachi with a smirk "And neither was the boy I brought in here."

Ten-ten looked at Itachi and asked Shisui "How can you tell, oh wait he's like Neji."

Suddenly the cook started slicing at the food like he was a maniac. Everyone started holding up their bowls and like the good little ninja they were, they successfully caught the egg slices in their bowl. There was a giggle and Temari's head immediately snapped to a certain silver haired ninja.

'_Kakashi has his sharingan showing, how odd' _Temari thought.

Shisui was the first to say something "Kakashi did you just use your sharingan to commit to memory, that moment of us?"

"I couldn't resist, all of you looked like little begging dogs with your bowls out" Kakashi said, pulling off an innocent smile.

"Kakashi you have till the count of three" Itachi said in a cold voice. Kakashi surprisingly left the establishment and to Temari's amusement, her purple haired chuunin exam instructor came out of the toilets. "Kakashi?" Anko asked looking around, shrugging she just left the restaurant like Kakashi.

Ten-Ten herself was giggling "Anko and Kakashi?" Temari just shrugged and finished off her eggs.

"Round two!" the cook yelled. He effectively aimed at everyone and as soon as he hit at the rice in front of him, it sliced up and landed in all four of their bowls. Temari's eyebrows rose, was this guy secretly a ninja, she wasn't sure she could do that so perfectly.

They ate their rice and finally their drinks came around. "About time" She could hear Shisui say.

"Round three" the cook announced, this time he flicked a shrimp into their mouths with his spatula. Temari almost missed her shrimp when she saw Shisui wink at her when he caught it, putting extra emphasis on his tongue movements. Too bad Ten-Ten missed hers.

"I enjoyed cooking for you all tonight" the cook said and bowed before them, while everyone clapped. He left plates of meat and vegetables on the bench in front of them.

Temari reached with her chop sticks to grab some meat, but stopped when she saw Shisui inspecting it. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Itachi answered for him "Okaa-san didn't cook the meat enough and he ate it all before."

"Hey Itachi" Shisui said, sliding one of his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi looked at Shisui with guarded eyes. Agilely Shisui grabbed Itachi's drink and shoved it in Itachi's mouth; he covered his cousin's mouth and nose.

"Come on Itachi, drink" Shisui said tauntingly. Itachi grabbed Shisui's wrist and dug his nails into his veins, not wanting to arouse attention from other patrons.

"Shisui what are you doing!" Temari hissed and Ten-ten nodded in agreement. Temari grabbed the back of Shisui's shirt and yanked him away from Itachi. Ten-ten hit him upside the head, like she did with lee.

Holding the back of his head, Shisui taunted again "Are you going to spit it out like a child?"

Temari's eyes brows knitted together in confusion, '_what was up with Shisui?' _Seeing that Itachi was going to do just what Shisui wanted, she felt herself move, her motherly instincts kicking in to save him.

Itachi's eyes widened when he saw Temari walk to him and latch her lips onto his. Skilfully she opened his mouth with her tongue and met with his lightly.

"You're not going to-" Shisui couldn't finish as he watched the duo and grimaced at the idea of what was happening.

Feeling the liquid slightly disappearing from his mouth, he panicked and swallowed what was left of the alcohol. Temari's tongue and lips left his and she looked him in the eye amused and said "Baka you weren't meant to swallow it."

Shisui cracked up laughing "You were as still as a stick a-and" he couldn't continue as he wiped at the tears falling down his cheeks.

Lightly Temari patted Itachi on the cheek and returned to her seat. "I was going to drink it for you" she said with high spirits. Itachi glared at Shisui for putting him in the situation. Feeling the younger Uchiha's gaze, he sat back down on his seat, trying to hide the smirk threatening to appear.

Ten-ten shook her head and said "This reminds of what Sakura told me, it was about Sasuke and Naruto kissing."

Both Uchiha's started choking on their food. Both going red in the face.

Itachi recovered first and said aloud "Sasuke's gay?!"

Ten-ten quickly said "It's not his fault, Naruto fell on top of him first."

Poor Shisui started choking even more. Itachi, upset at him from before, gave his back a nice hard whack to help him. A long piece of Leek flew out his mouth and landed on his plate.

"You're certainly not gay" Temari muttered under breath. Itachi had the tiniest of smirks, Ten-ten was looking away from them and Shisui for once glared at her. "What, everyone was thinking it!" She added.

Shisui ignored Temari and looked to Ten-ten "Continue" he ordered.

"Well Naruto was on Sasuke's desk and right in his face arguing with him, and then all of a sudden Naruto was kissing Sasuke" Seeing their slightly angry looks from the Uchiha's, she quickly finished "Sasuke pushed Naruto off him and Sakura said he looked like he was gagging."

Itachi sighed with relief and Shisui had an evil look on his face. "I'm going to go find that kid" he said and was about to leave, when Temari grabbed his arm.

"Surely you're not going to go and let Itachi pay for all of this?" Temari quickly said "What would Mikoto say if she found out."

Groaning, he pulled out a few bills and left them on the table and went off to find Naruto. A second later he came back in with an Itachi clone walking behind him with a kunai poking at his back. He swapped the money with some in his wallet and finally made his retreat.

Ten-ten and Temari curiously looked at Itachi. "They were fake" He said and continued eating. Ten-ten gave her a look and nodded at her drink "Can I have it?" she said, reaching over to it.

Temari lightly slapped her hand away "You're too young."

The girl had a sad gaze with a lowered head, but then quickly shot up to look accusingly "You're only seventeen!"

"Well do you see anyone else who's going to drink it?" Temari asked sarcastically. Not catching the sarcasm, Ten-ten simply said "Itachi can drink it."

About to say something, Temari stopped when an arm reach in between them and took the drink. "Itachi are you sure?" Temari said warily. He brought it to his lips and took a sip, and then passed it to Ten-ten.

Said girl's eyes brightened and happily took a drink, but was stopped from taking seconds when she saw Itachi's hand still on the cup and passing it onto Temari.

Understanding what he was doing, she took the cup from his hand and finished it off. Actually she was surprised by how much was gone. "Let's go" he said to the two girls.

"What about paying?" Ten-ten asked.

As they were walking out a waiter came up to them and Itachi said "Shisui said put it on his tab." When they got a block away, Temari asked "Didn't he already pay money?"

The Uchiha pulled from his pocket the money and just smirked. Temari and Ten-ten laughed and Ten-ten said "Serves him right for before."

The bun haired girl looked to a giant clock on a building and sighed "Its nine o'clock, I should be getting home. Bye Temari, bye Itachi!" she waved.

Itachi and Temari just continued on walking aimlessly. "Why didn't you leave when Ten-Ten did?" Itachi asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"It's awkward now isn't it?" She asked him, looking straight ahead.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked, not answering her question.

Temari just shrugged and said "I couldn't have you getting drunk again, you might not be able to control yourself just like last time." She smiled but he wasn't smiling and quickly dropped her own.

He stopped and turned to her "I'm pretty sure you made the first move, _both _times" he said. They started walking up some stairs and Temari noticed they were her apartments.

Arriving at her door, she unlocked it and walked in and leaned on the door to face Itachi outside. "Not going to make the first move _again_?" Itachi asked. Temari smiled and closed the door.

Only to be stopped and the door pushed open more. She felt her lips be conquered by another pair. She responded instinctively by wrapping her arms around Itachi's neck and pulling him in closer to her.

She leaned into Itachi and his back pushed the door closed and rested against it. His tongue licked her lower lip and her lips parted, her own tongue teasing his with light touches when they met.

Her skin tingled when she felt his hand on her waist. Her own hands travelling up to his hair as his mouth travelled to her neck. Temari moaned as he lightly bit her neck and licked the spot.

"Shi..Ka...Maru" Temari gasped.

* * *

End!!

Please don't attack me for doing that, I'm still young!

Actually now that I read back and look at the first kiss in this chapter, it's really weird, please try your hardest to erase it from your mind. I seriously didn't have an idea on how to get them to kiss again, so i panicked!

Anyway thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"Shi..Ka...Maru" Temari gasped.

Everything stopped. _Everything._

Itachi pulled away from her, his eyes searching her face, looking for evidence to prove he didn't just hear her call her old boy friend's name. Temari looked him in the eyes, trying to say she didn't mean it.

Clearing his throat, Itachi opened the door, gave her one last glance and left. Temari hurriedly reopened the door, only to see he was gone.

"_Itachi..." _Temari whispered sadly, looking around for him.

She went back into her apartment and closed the door, lightly leaning her head against it. Closing her eyes and deeply breathing in, she could still smell Itachi's aroma. Her eyes snapped back open.

'_Itachi isn't going to leave me like Shikamaru!' _Temari thought with renewed vigour.

Wrenching the door open, she strode into the night on a search.

* * *

Itachi...

Quickly snapping his head away from the corner, he waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps. He let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding in.

He'd seen Temari poke her head out the door and whisper his name. Even though he had kissed her, he knew nothing would truly happen between them. He wouldn't let himself be the one responsible for her unhappiness if it didn't work out.

Itachi walked to her door and unlocked it with a pick, he always carried one around. Silently he closed the door behind him and went to her bathroom. As creepy as it may seem, he checked her cabinets for any medications.

He just wanted to make sure she was healthy and didn't have any problems. Finding nothing he went to her bedroom. Maybe now he was being a bit creepy, but from his experience, a bedroom could tell you a person's true personality.

In this case not much. The walls were yellow and the bed had a red blanket and black sheets. Actually he thought the bed looked really nice. Walking over to the drawers he picked up a photo frame.

It was a picture of the Kazekage, a puppeteer and her standing in front of the Suna gate. He knew the Kazekage had two siblings and guessed Temari and the cat-guy were them. He put down the photo and picked up another one.

Itachi's eyes widened. It was a picture of his Otouto's team and the sand siblings, they were all smiling. His brother never smiled like that anymore, he was always angry or whiny.

Slowly he put down the photo, trying to commit that smile to memory. He didn't open the drawers, he respected Temari's privacy. Quietly he exited the room.

"What are you doing here?" an angry voice questioned.

Leaning on the door, fake smiling Itachi said "I don't think you want to go in there."

He could see the little Nara's fist shake. Itachi sighed at the kid's lack of control over his emotions. Oh well the Nara wouldn't know any better than to believe him, Itachi bet he would be surprised to not see Temari in there.

"Why Temari?" Shikamaru said with angry eyes. "Do you think you can just play around with her?"

Itachi kept his cool even thought he didn't like what the kid was suggesting.

He said in a bored like voice "You never planned on marrying her"

"I did plan" Shikamaru answered angrily "I planned on divorcing Ino and then marrying Temari, I came here to tell her that."

He got up off the door and walked to stand in front of the boy. "To consummate Ino's marriage, you must have sex with her first. Don't tell me you were going to steal Ino's virginity and then walk away" Itachi said coldly.

"Uchiha you know nothing, don't interfere!" The Nara hissed with narrowed eyes.

'_Wow did I just make a Nara hiss?'_

Looking Shikamaru straight in the eye, Itachi finished off with "Before you have sex with Ino, tell her your plan first. If you don't, you'll be making more enemies than friends."

As he walked out the door, he heard Shikamaru whisper "_Did you just let me win, Uchiha.. Itachi?"_

Running along the roof tops to his home, he sighed to himself with relief.

'_Maybe things will work out for Temari'_

He jumped through the window and into his room. Before he could think, he was on the floor and a weight was sitting on top of him. Closing his eyes at the now blaring pain at the back of his head, Itachi couldn't see who it was.

"Who's that" Itachi asked.

"Itachi?!" He could hear his mother call. Still with his eyes closed, he pushed the person off roughly and stood up with his face away from the door.

"Are you okay?" Mikoto asked.

"Just fine, why?"

"Oh I just thought I heard someone" She said and left, closing the door.

Snapping his eyes open with the sharingan he looked to the intruder. He wasn't surprised when he saw Kira Uchiha, the one cousin who had a crush on him.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked coldly, glaring at her. If there was anyone he hated most besides his dad, it was Kira.

She even had the audacity to sit on his bed and try look sweetly up at him. "Itachi-_Kun_" She said with way too much emphasis "I was wondering if you would give me a good luck kiss, for my mission tomorrow?"

"Uchiha's aren't inbreeds, I would like you to leave" He asked in the same cold voice.

Kira walked up to him and rested her arms around his neck. She pushed herself against him and he looked away. "It's okay if you're nervous, I am too" She said.

"Leave now, before I make you leave" He said.

Ignoring his warning, she kissed him on the cheek. Before she could even blink, Itachi slipped away from her arms, grabbed the back of her shirt and threw her outside his window. It may seem harsh but the girl never listened otherwise.

The door swiftly opened and his mother was standing there just like a few minutes ago.

"Now I know there was someone in here" She said sternly. He pointed to the window and she walked over to it and looked out. She shook her head sadly "How was she ever born?"

He left his room and headed off for a shower, his mother still staring out the window.

* * *

Temari...

She couldn't find him anywhere!

There was no choice, she was going to have to check his room. Why she hadn't gone there first was because she didn't want to run into Mikoto. Maybe she could sneak through his window?

She quickly ran back to her own apartment. Temari jumped through her own bedroom window silently, having perfected it. Good, she had left her bag from today's shopping on her drawers. Suddenly realising what she been thinking, she of all people blushed.

Shaking her blush off, she reached into the bag and pulled out the underwear with the bows. After all she didn't want to seem slutty. Slipping it on, she paused when she heard movement in her lounge room.

Putting all her clothing back on, she grabbed a kunai and silently opened the door. Shock wasn't what she was feeling when she saw her former boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" She said in her most emotionless voice.

"Temari!" Shikamaru said with a small smile. "Where have you been?"

Temari stuck her head up and looked down at him from her nose "Last I checked, I reported to the Hokage."

"I'm going to divorce Ino!" He said in a rush "I'll marry her, and then I can divorce her and marry you."

She felt her heart twinge but she knew what he was suggesting wouldn't end well. "Shikamaru we will both be loathed if you do that" She kept her voice the same as before.

"Temari does our reputation really matter so much more than our love?"

She shook her head at him "Shikamaru don't you remember? I was the one with the demon brother for all those years, you can't outrun what everyone thinks, and it will be there every time you step outside."

The Nara walked up to her and grabbed one of her hands "Please Temari, we can move to another town, stop being ninjas, why are you being so difficult?"

Temari whispered "_You can move the ninja out of the village but the need to protect the village will always be there."_

Shikamaru met her gaze. His eyes started to take on a rough look. "Temari, I'm willing to do all this for you, but where is the Temari from when she barged into my house. I can't do this alone" He said as he squeezed her hand.

She pulled it from his grasp but he immediately grasped her head and pulled her in for a kiss. He took advantage of her surprise and slipped in his tongue. As soon as she felt it, she bit down hard on it and shoved him onto the floor.

Temari placed her foot on his neck and said in an angry voice "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"If you try something like that again, you'll never see me again!" She yelled. As much as she would like to have kicked him out of the apartment, it was technically still signed in under both their names.

She left to jump out the window when she heard "Has that Uchiha really poisoned you so much?"

Giving one last glare, she said "If that's so, I hope I never find a cure."

* * *

I'm so sorry leaving it like that, it's just that it's probably the coolest ending I'm ever going to have!

Anyway that one was so short, the next one is going to be way longer.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Holy cow I just noticed back in chapter 5 a major mistake. The sentence 'His mother placed a bowl of raw beaten **eyes** in front of him and the others' I mean't to put eggs.

That must of been of been pretty weird for you guys ^_^'

* * *

Temari landed on the roof not far below. When she started running she heard the patter of someone else's feet behind her. "Go away Shikamaru" Temari growled.

A squeak was all she got in response.

_Wait _A squeak? Shikamaru couldn't squeak for the life of him.

Temari stopped running and felt a tiny body collide into her back. Definitely not anyone she knew, _except_ for one. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata" She said as she turned around to face the girl. "Why are you following me this late at night?"

"Otou-Sama k-kicked me o-out" Hinata said while fiddling with her hands.

"He disowned you?!" Temari hissed at the girl.

Hinata shook her head, "N-No he just w-won't let me ba-back home until I-I've shown my v-value."

Instantly a picture shot up in Temari's head. Hinata wore leather boots and a not-so-shy girl dress, with Sasuke's arm wrapped around her with a smirk, standing on the front door of the Hyuuga main house. Temari tried not to grin at the idea of making Hinata that.

"T-Temari?" The shy girl worried.

"Hinata each time you stutter I will scold you, even if it is publicly" Temari said, hoping the lame attempt would scare the girl out of stuttering.

"Hai" the Hyuuga nodded.

Temari hoped Shikamaru had left the apartment even though it was only five minutes ago they were arguing. She grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her back to the apartment.

When they arrived, Temari pointed to the bathroom and said "Bathroom's there, grab a towel from the cabinet under the sink if you want to shower and the bed is in there" she finished, pointing to the bedroom.

Not giving a crap if she was not that clean herself, she hopped in the double bed and drifted off to sleep snugly.

* * *

Morning...

Temari's eyes snapped open. She could feel something.

Someone watching her.

She could feel a light breath on the back of her neck. Oh that was probably Hinata, but that didn't stop the creepy feeling she had.

Temari rolled onto her other side to see Hinata. The girl definitely had her eyes closed, so that ruled her out. It was just before dawn, the dark was a disadvantage for her. She looked around the room and slowly she got off the bed with a kunai from under her pillow.

She heard a _sound_, or more precisely, the sound of bending metal when it was struggling with your weight. Looking from the corner of her eyes, not to be conspicuous, she looked up to air conditioning vent.

The flash of gleaming eyes briefly shined at her.

Walking over to her drawers, she pulled out some clean clothes. The only thing she could do for now was to pretend '_it'_ wasn't there, she didn't know if '_it'_ was dangerous or not. But there was no way she was leaving Hinata in the room.

Grabbing her clothes she walked over and patted Hinata on the shoulder. The girl must be a light sleeper because she woke up immediately, wide eyes and all.

"Come on Hinata, I know a great place we can get Breakfast" Temari said with narrowed eyes, not allowing the girl to object. The Hyuuga nodded obediently in response.

They both left the room and Temari stopped them as they reached the front door. Sensing '_it'_ hadn't yet or wasn't going to come into this room. She got Hinata to turn around while she changed into her clothes. When she was done, she just chucked her dirty clothes on lounge. She'd clean them later.

Locking the door behind them, she quickly grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her down the stairs.

Temari sighed with relief. They were out in the open streets and dawn was fast approaching. She let go of Hinata's arm and jumped onto the nearest low roof.

They silently jumped from roof to roof until they reached their destination, the pancake shop.

Taking a deep breath in between each word, Hinata said "Pancakes aren't a good way to start the day."

"A full sentence" Temari commented with a smile "You may be right about pancakes, but you can't be only skin and bones."

A nice waitress led them to a table near the window. When they were handed the menus, Hinata could've sworn she saw a glimpse of drool at the corner of Temari's mouth.

Before the waitress could leave, Temari said "We'd like to order now; I'll have a chestnut pancake and Hinata..." she trailed off, looking at the girl.

Hinata blushed "I w-will just h-have a normal p-pancake."

Temari shook her head and motioned for the waitress to lean down to her. She could hear Temari whispering something but as quickly as it happened, it stopped and the waitress walk away.

"Oh that's right" Temari said with bright eyes. "Bad Hinata, bad, bad, bad" she said shaking an accusing finger. A few people from other tables looked at the strange sight of the older girl scolding the heiress.

"_Why here_" Hinata whispered with a redder blush.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

They were both in a companionable silence while they waited for their meals. Looking out the window, Hinata saw a certain team seven walk by. She blushed a wild red when the blonde look right at her and smiled. Temari saw and looked out the window.

'_She likes Sasuke?" _Temari thought when she saw only the black haired boy staring at them. _'This will be easier than I thought.'_

"Ne, you like Sasuke?" she asked.

The shy girl blushed and shook her head vigorously. "No, I l-like..." Hinata didn't finish, she was too busy poking her fingers together.

"Bad Hinata!" Temari hissed and separated Hinata's fingers. "So you like Naruto" she asked. It wasn't that hard to figure out, Naruto was the only other guy, unless...

"Kakashi?" she asked, when the girl didn't do anything.

Temari couldn't stop a frown from forming on her face, only Sakura was left. _'If Hinata's gay, getting her and Sasuke together will be hard!' _She shook her head of the thought, Hinata wasn't gay. The girl didn't try anything funny on her last night._ Or_... nah, Temari knew she was good looking.

Their meals came and Hinata sighed with relief. One particular scent wafted to her nose, was that _cinnamon_?

'_It was!'_

Hinata's eyes shot up to Temari's. Temari could see the delight in her eyes, she felt much the same about her pancake.

"H-How did you k-know" Hinata asked stunned.

Temari tapped her lips with one finger and said "Word on the street". Actually she'd heard a Hyuuga yesterday while she was shopping with Mikoto in the grocery store. "Bad Hinata" Temari said, remembering.

Even though she had said it three times now, the same people from other tables looked at them. Temari didn't look at them at all but by now she would've thought they'd have minded their own business.

"Konoha has such nosy people" Temari said loud enough for them to hear, while cutting into her pancake. They looked away and she continued on like nothing happened.

Hinata nodded in agreement, she may not be strong but she could tell when someone was watching her. Looking at her own pancake it was almost finished while Temari had practically only just started hers.

"Temari" Hinata asked confidently "Do you have anyone special?"

"My brothers"

Shaking her head, Hinata rephrased her question "Do you have anyone like a soul mate?"

"Soul mate? No. I believe it can work for any two people, given the circumstances" Temari said and popped some pancake into her mouth.

"Circumstances?" Hinata asked confused.

Temari thought about it for a while. "Well let's say someone you don't like saves you from something, wouldn't you like that person a bit more?"

"What about love?"

She didn't really want to get into all this fuzzy shit but Hinata seemed too adamant about it. "Say if you were kidnapped and then let's say Naruto or someone saved you. I think you'd feel safe and protected around them and then other feelings would start to develop."

Hinata nodded in understanding. _'I don't think I could of been any clearer' _Temari sighed with relief.

"That aside Hinata, I wanted to ask you about back in the apartment" The wind user said. "Did you feel or notice anything funny?"

The girl looked nervous and said shakily "H-Hai, there was s-someone w-watching us."

"Can you guess their height or anything?" Temari asked. She'd let the stammer slide this time.

"A guy, h-he was short a-and I've seen h-his chakra before."

Temari ate the last of her pancake and thought about it for a while. So the guy was from around Konoha presumably and he's short, which might make him young. She remembered feeling little to no chakra, so that rules out civilians and made him either a genin or a bad chunin. But it could be a girl instead of a boy. She needed to check with Hinata.

"Hinata how do you know it's a boy?" She questioned curiously.

The girl blushed a dark red, "I-I ah, um t-they h-have" Hinata took a deep breath and said quickly "They have an extra chakra pathway!"

'_Waa?...! Oh'_

Temari understood it now and looked awkwardly away from Hinata. "Bad Hinata, it makes me wonder though... do you stammer every time you're thinking... something bad" Temari finished with a sly smile.

"No!" Hinata said loudly, waving her hands in front of herself. The girl quickly resumed her composure as some people passed.

A waiter took away their plates and shortly came back and placed the bill on the table. Temari looked over the bill and laid some coins down for it.

"The person we are looking for today is a young boy, is perverted and of low rank" The wind user said as she left the restaurant with the Hyuuga following. "No missions or training until we find him, Hinata."

"Academy" Hinata said. "We go there."

Temari shook her head with a smile and they both started off for the academy. The poor girl was now limiting her grammar so she won't have a slip of the lips.

"Iruka-sensei" Hinata called to a man once they got there.

"Hinata-san is there anything I can help you with" the scarred man asked. Iruka looked Temari up and down and she could see he didn't like her presence. People just weren't forgiving but her old village did attack them and unluckily their Hokage had an untimely stroke during the attack, which naturally aroused suspicion.

Temari answered for Hinata's sake, "Do you know any short perverted young genin or possibly chunin?"

Iruka looked down at her with distrust "Why would you need to know that?"

Hinata spoke first "They were peeking."

His eyes widened and he said angrily "Konohamaru!"

"I-Iruka-sensei?" they heard a voice fearfully say. A short boy with a beanie and long scarf popped out from around the building corner. _'A genin of his stature freaked me out that much this morning?!'_

Konohamaru walked over to them and re-greeted them. "Yo Iruka-sensei I ain't done nothing."

"We never asked" Iruka said with arms folded over his chest.

The boy scratched the back of his neck nervously laughing. Temari was definitely sure this kid must have been the one from this morning. "What a shame" she said "I thought it was kinda cute."

"Really?" Konohamaru asked with wide eyes.

Temari touched her chin in thought. "Hm maybe I should of gone to Naruto in the first place, he must be the mastermind behind all this."

"No! I'm the one who came up with it!" the boy shouted. The three of them winced at his loudness, he was practically Naruto. Temari looked over at Hinata as if silently asking _'is it him?'_ the girl in kind nodded.

What Temari would like to do is pick the boy up by his shirt and threaten him but that wouldn't win her many points in Konoha, threatening their shinobi _like that_. It would need to be done in style. Instead she said calmly "I would advise you not to repeat what you did this morning. Next time you might find a kunai at your neck."

"A kunai?!" Konohamaru asked shocked. That ought to teach him.

"Come on Hinata" Temari said and they took their leave.

Hinata looked up at Temari and said quietly "Sakura, would o-of punched him."

"Bad Hinata-Chan" Temari said ruffling the girls hair. She was getting better at speaking, slowly but steadily. "Good Hinata."

"Temari-Chan?" Hinata asked.

"You're speaking better; anyway I want to race you."

The girl looked up interested. '_That's weird that she would seem so interested in a race?'_

* * *

Temari bent over and placed her hands above her knees, huffing. The race ended at one of the many training grounds. She had stopped because she had forgotten how big Konoha actually was and was huffing like an angry bull.

Hinata had continued but shortly came back with only a few beads of sweat on her neck.

'_Damn, that girl can run!'_

"Temari-Chan you're so exhausted?!" Hinata said in a shocked voice. What the heck was up with these Konoha freaks and their insane stamina?

First there was a jounin in a green jumpsuit and then to make matters worse, he had a mini stunt double. Hinata was slow but never seemed to be tired. Chouji and even Shino seemed like they would lasted forever. She could imagine it now, on a mission and she'd be the only one needing to take breaks.

"Temari?" Hinata asked worried.

The wind user sat down and leaned against a tree. "I'm fine, just so soon after breakfast" she lied.

"Otou-Sama said Suna shinobi weren't very good at things involving stamina or taijutsu" Hinata lectured her on things she already knew.

She had to resist the eye twitch at how well spoken Hinata just was and at pointing out her weaknesses included. Temari wouldn't ridicule her back but did the girl even know she had just insulted her?

Her breathing had slowed and she decided to ask "How can you run for so long?"

Hinata blushed and said quietly _"I need a lot of breaks when were running in missions."_

In Temari's head that didn't add up. She herself rarely needed a break, maybe Hinata thought one was one too many breaks. The wind user held her hand to her forehead. She certainly didn't have a cold but today she didn't last as long as she normally did when she was running.

"How do you get improve your stamina Hinata?" Temari asked nicely.

"When I'm f-fighting Kiba a-and Shino, I n-normally have to keep f-fighting even when I-I'm tired."

That bit of information wasn't very helpful to Temari, in fact she wondered how that helped the girl get more stamina than her. If she actually wanted to standout in the ranks of the shinobi in Konoha, she was going to have to train harder.

Temari pouted and said "And you were talking so well."

"Fight me!"

Temari looked up shocked. Had this shy little thing just said that?!

"We only just fought yesterday, but I guess sparring could help you" Temari replied helplessly. "But this is the last one for the week."

Hinata nodded understandingly and went to the other side of the training ground. Temari noticed that the girl was standing closer than the last time they'd started. Temari got up from the ground, brushing the dirt off her tunic.

She could see Hinata was completely serious and that it wouldn't be a good idea to let the distance between them close.

Temari smiled, Hinata didn't look like she was going to make the first move this time. She unclasped the fan from her back and held it open to the first moon.

Temari did a quick spin and yelled "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" With great force she aimed the winds at Hinata, who in turn cart wheeled to the left twice, one hand grabbing kunai from her leg pouch.

In her cart wheel, she threw her kunai at Temari and landed on her feet. Opening her fan wider Temari blocked the kunai.

Hinata threw some shurikans at precisely Temari's head and jumped out of view. Temari quickly ducked under the sharp stars. Her brain started clinking its cogs together when she heard the sound of wire snapping.

'The s_hurikans are a distraction!' _

Temari jumped high into the air and onto her fully-extended fan just as kunai and shurikan swished through the spot she'd been standing. Her eyes quickly scanned the grounds for Hinata.

Hearing a whoosh higher in the air than she was, she quickly snapped her head to behind her. There was Hinata with her hands up above her like claws.

'_Clawed hands?'_ Her eyes widened when she saw the glint of wire going from Hinata's hands to past her to the ground. The Hyuuga yanked her hands back forcibly.

'_The other attack was a distraction aswell!'_

Temari grabbed her fan out from underneath her and swung it behind her and then at the oncoming weapons "Kamaitachi!"

The winds sliced at the wires and disrupted the movement of the equipment, which they in turn dropped all over the place on the ground.

Temari rolled in the air with force to her feet so she'd arrive at the ground before Hinata. She turned quickly to Hinata and hit her with a harsh swing to the hip.

The girl stumbled to the ground and yelped from the impact of it colliding with her hip. Hinata held her hurt hip with applied pressure, to lessen the pain. Temari felt guilty as she watched the girl try to stand up. Walking over she held her hand out for Hinata, to help her up.

Hinata took her hand and looked up gratefully but then looked down, away from Temari's gaze.

"Temari" Hinata said mysteriously. "The fight...isn't over yet!" Hinata said quickly and her hand shot out like a viper. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

"Two" Hinata called, hitting the chakra points on Temari's wrist.

"Four" Temari's forearms now.

"Eight" Her arms were useless.

"Sixteen" Shoulders and upper chest area were ripped of their chakra accessibility. Temari felt like her body was being stabbed violently.

"Thirty-Two!" Hinata yelled in concentration.

"Sixty-Four!" The Hyuuga screamed, finishing her move.

Temari's legs collapsed out from under her and she fell into the ground with a 'thump'. She winced painfully, her chakra pathways felt like they had been dipped in boiling water and she was feeling the after burn.

A groan escaped her mouth when she tried to move her hands, she could only imagine what it'd be like walking. "Hinata" Temari growled.

A squeak was all she could hear. "Hinata" She said in the same way. So she was a little angry to be put in this condition, who wouldn't be?!

"T-Temari-Chan" Hinata said finally after feeling brave enough. Temari would shake her head if she could but alas she couldn't, it was her own fault she was like this. She had foolishly totally underestimated Hinata, even tho she's a Hyuuga.

If she with Kankuro, he would point the finger of shame at her and laugh. She sighed, finally deciding to give Hinata a response.

"Hinata" She said in an angry tone. "You did great" Temari finished off with a sincere voice. "Anyway, how long will I be like this?"

The girl shrugged and whispered "_A few hours."_

"A few-" Temari quickly stopped her outburst. Damn this was going to suck, the day had only just started. Well actually lunch was in two hours. Maybe she could speed it up the process. Temari tried to push chakra through her pathways. It was edging them out a little but once she stopped, they clamped back together again.

'_Damn' _She thought.

"Temari-Chan, I'll b-be right back" Hinata said. Before Temari could say anything, the girl had already run off.

'_She just left me here in this position, what did I do to deserve such a great friend'_

She moved her hands to rest one on each side of her head. Temari clenched her teeth in anticipation of the next move. Pushing up slow and steadily, she managed to push herself off the ground. Little spouts of pain shot through her arms.

In a swift movement, she had her legs under her chest and might look to others to be cuddling her legs. Now she could see around herself, but where had Hinata gone to?

It didn't matter much anyway. Right now she needed to work out a plan for Hinata. She and Mikoto had been wrong about Hinata being weak. Temari would never make that mistake again.

Another rule was added to the book – Konoha shinobi seem inexperienced, but will snap you in half, literally. Her first rule being – No matter how fast you think you are, they're faster.

Temari heard the pitter-patter of footsteps and turned around to look at the second path leading into the grounds. Hinata was running towards her, holding a colourful box. Temari hoped they weren't little kids band-aids or something stupid like that.

Hinata stopped and sat down in front of her. The girl was opening the box up and Temari looked on curiously. "What's in the box?" she asked.

"Pocky"

"What the hell is that?"

The Hyuuga's head shot up hers with wide eyes. "Are you kidding me?" Hinata asked seriously. Temari was taken aback by her attitude. Was pocky something you rubbed over wounds and it healed them?

She pointed to her elbow and said "It hurts here the most, you can rub it there."

Hinata just answered her with a really confused look. If Temari was a 'look interpreter', Hinata's would be a 'What are you on kid?' look.

Hinata said slowly "Pocky is a sweet."

"You left me half dead to go buy some sweets" Temari asked rhetorically.

"No Neji-ni said they made him feel better after fighting Otou-san" Hinata said and held out the box. Temari looked into the box and saw little sticks. She reached in and grabbed one and looked over it in her hand.

"Do you smoke it?" She asked when she saw it looked almost like a cigarette. It looked like it had a place to put your lips and that pink stuff on the other side looked pretty flammable.

"What!" Hinata burst out surprised at the suggestion. "You can't smoke it, you eat it."

Temari looked over the thing again and muttered "Pretty stingy for food." As the lolly neared her mouth she couldn't help but notice Hinata's intense gaze. She bit down and chewed on it. She didn't know what it was, but there was something wrong with this snack.

She felt like jumping up in the air and eating another one or five. Temari tried to hide her excitement from Hinata; it might freak the girl out. Had Hinata bought drugged up lollies?

Hinata ate one and it was like she was unaffected by the snack. The Hyuuga said in thought "I don't get why Neji-ni gets so crazy-like and feral like Hanabi's cat."

Now that Temari thought about it, she couldn't really feel any pain from her chakra paths. She looked down at the box in Hinata's hands. She would need to stock up on them for future missions. Her buzz from the sugar was going and she didn't want it to.

A plan devised in her head.

* * *

Itachi...

"Sasuke, you're back from your mission already?" Itachi asked with a raised brow. He had just been slipping on his sandals when his little brother had roughly slid open the front door.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi with a glare. His little brother was turning more into a brat each day. He noticed Sasuke's fist shaking slightly.

"Sakura messed it up!" Sasuke hissed. This was one of those times when Itachi wanted to slap some sense into his brother. Didn't his brother know that group missions are meant to consist of teamwork and not someone trying to solo it alone.

Itachi's face remained devoid of emotion and he asked "What did she do?"

As much as he didn't like hanging around with his brother when he was angry, he knew it was better if he consoled Sasuke so he didn't go and randomly attack someone.

"That's confidential" Sasuke said with a smirk and walked in a happier tone to Kami knows where. Itachi was normally the one who said that to Sasuke when he came home from missions. The brat-o meter hadn't reached a new height today, his little brother could be worse.

Itachi started on his walk to the corner store. He said hello to all his relatives who he passed. Strange, Shisui would normally attack him whenever he was walking through their clan district.

When he opened the door to the store, a little bell dinged. A bald old man _smiled_ at him. Itachi shivered and walked to the confectionery isle. That old man was the biggest pervert around. He didn't put Kakashi to shame because this pervert liked people of the younger variety.

Itachi remembered the time when he had came with Sasuke and his blonde friend. Sure he was wary of letting Sasuke shop here but his friend wore an orange jumpsuit like he was asking to be targeted. Naruto if that was his name, hadn't noticed the old man at all, so Sasuke had taken it upon himself to explain it as bright as day. Not only that, it had been right when they had exited the shop, in the middle of the street with mothers all around. The old man was lucky to get any people now.

With the flash back over, Itachi grabbed some pocky for Sasuke, the only reason he was here in this perverted shop. The old man smiled and asked how old he was, when he went to the counter.

"Twenty-Four" Itachi replied. As if he was going to tell his real age, also it might put the man off.

The man still remained grinning at him, with even more bright eyes. "Here's your change." He wished he could know why the man seemed even happier.

Itachi looked at the man's hand. "No thank you" he replied with a quick smile and left. He wasn't childish but even he knew better than to touch the man's hand.

He smiled at the next place on his list, the dango cafe.

'_When I become clan head, there will be one in the district. Then there won't be any fan girls.'_

When he entered and sat at a table, a brown haired girl walked up to him. Her name was Matsuri, about the only non fan girl around.

"Hello Itachi-san" Matsuri greeted him.

"Good afternoon Matsuri-san" he returned in kind.

"The same as usual?" She asked. Itachi nodded in response.

Matsuri walked away with the slight swinging of her hips. Now that was something he had never seen before. Maybe he was being too polite to the girl, but Okaa-san would have his head if he wasn't.

Itachi heard giggles coming from a few tables across. He looked and saw two girls looking at him. One with pink hair and green eyes, the other one, blonde with blue eyes.

He felt he knew the pink haired one from somewhere. Itachi heard bits of their whispering, or atleast attempt at whispering.

"He looks...Sasuke-kun!" Pinkie said excitedly.

The blonde one shook her head 'no'. "No...completely different...anyway I'm engaged."

"To who Ino?!" Pinkie almost yelled. Ino hissed "Sakura keep it down and it's..."

Despite that most gossip was about his little brother, Itachi really liked hearing it when it was about someone else. Blame his mother for bringing him with her to her friend's tea parties. It was mother-son 'bonding' time.

"No way!" Sakura gasped "isn't... with him?"

Ino looked away guiltily. "Shikamaru and I have been trying to get out of the marriage" Ino said, dropping her whispering.

"Here you go Itachi-san" Matsuri chirped, placing dango and tea down on the table. Itachi's eyes snapped to hers and he smiled in thanks.

He started eating while she remained standing next to his table. She suddenly sat down on the chair next to him. Itachi's eyes briefly flickered up to her face but then returned to his sweets.

"Kyaaaa!" Ino and Sakura screamed. He saw them running out of the shop. On the outside Itachi seemed unaffected but inwardly he had his hands to his face, he had missed something important!

"Itachi" Matsuri said curtly, making his attention return to her. "I bought this wooden couch the other day and..." she looked down and hid her face with her bangs "I can't put it together, so I was wondering if you could help me."

Itachi smiled in amusement, women, they were so hopeless. He didn't answer her question and just drank his tea.

"Matsuri!" her boss yelled. "Stop chit-chatting and get back to work!"

Matsuri bolted out of her seat and ran over to help some customers to their table. '_Such a strange girl' _Itachi thought.

He left some money on the table for the food and noticed a piece of paper on the other end of it. Itachi reached over and grabbed it and read it. Matsuri had left her address on the paper and the time she got off work. It would be a couple of hours, before he would be able to help her.

Meanwhile he should go and find Sasuke. Itachi got up and left the shop, heading on home.

He slid open the front door to his home, and called out "Sasuke?!"

Itachi would've thought Sasuke wasn't home, if it hadn't been for Sasuke's chakra blaring every now and again. He took of his sandals and walked up to his brother's room.

"Sasuke" Itachi said again, this time outside the boy's door. Sasuke still didn't answer. Itachi knew he couldn't have been sulking for that long, it was something else. "What happened?" he asked.

Suddenly the door flung open and an angry Sasuke leaned right up to his face. "Did you know?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Know what?" Itachi asked curiously. He watched his brother's eyes search his face, it was like he was looking for a clue

Sasuke questioned coldly "That I'm married?"

Itachi put on his most shocked face, "W-What?"

The younger brother sighed and sat down on his bed. Itachi took that as an invitation to walk into the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door with folded arms and once again Sasuke was looking at him.

"How long have you known?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Yesterday" Itachi's shortly reply. He watched his brother twirl a kunai between his fingers, Sasuke was thinking of something to ask. "How did you find out Sasuke?" Itachi asked him first.

"Otou-san told me ten minutes ago, which means that if you hadn't have found out, father probably wouldn't have ever told me until the day" Sasuke deduced.

"Are you angry?" Itachi asked but already knew the answer from when he had first entered the house.

"Who is it?" Sasuke avoided his question.

Itachi raised his eyebrow. He was a little surprised his father hadn't told Sasuke who he was marrying. Itachi didn't need to be told his father had left that up to him. "He only told me it was a Hyuuga."

Sasuke said in an annoyed tone "All I got were the initials H.H."

"It will most likely be one of Hisashi's daughters then" Itachi narrowed down the list of suspects for him. He then noticed that his brother was looking intently at the bag he was holding.

"What did you buy at the shops?" Sasuke asked in a bored voice.

An evil idea went through Itachi's head. "You're a bit too young to know" Itachi said and in fake urgency, fiddled nervously with the door handle. He knew his brother was really curious when he felt someone else tugging sharply at the bag.

"Sasuke you mustn't-! "

The plastic bag did what plastic bags do best, tear at even little amounts of force.

Itachi didn't lose his footing but his brother sure did. Sasuke landed on his back and with a loud 'thwack', hit his head on the end of his bed frame.

He was knocked out cold.

Itachi looked at his brother "Oh fuck."

* * *

Temari...

"I'm so sorry Temari!"

The blonde looked at Hinata sitting beside her, they were currently at a hospital. There was a nurse holding a needle into Temari's arm, she'd decided she didn't like her very much.

"No it's fine Hinata, I mean who would've expected me to get so crazy after a few boxes of pockys. I mean I really like all this energy but I couldn't even sit still for a second and now I'm getting a major headache, so-"

"You're babbling again Temari" Hinata cut in quickly. Temari nodded understandingly at her. Hinata saw Temari about to open her mouth, so she quickly pointed to a girl outside their little clinic room's window. "Look at what she's wearing!"

Temari's eyes followed down her arm and saw the girl. "Man, that is the most hideous dress I've seen all year, and that's including Sakura's, and those heels are obviously too high for her!" Temari exclaimed with her hands up in the air as much as she could, without disturbing the nurse.

The nurse nodded in agreement and pulled out the needle. "She's one of the nurses for the clinic in the hospital. There you go Temari, I've removed most of the sugar but don't try that again."

Temari had to agree with the nurse. Some of her muscles had been twitching because of all that sugar, Konoha was nothing like Suna. She now knew the sweets in Suna weren't sweets, they were a lot more salty then sugary as she had originally thought.

"How much do I owe you?" Temari asked.

The young nurse shook her head no. "It's your first time, it's free."

Temari nodded her thanks and left with Hinata. When they were stepping outside the hospital they ran into Ino and Sakura. The two of them were both chatting excitedly and ran up to Temari and Hinata when they spotted them.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Temari!" Ino anxiously said with a gleam in her eyes. The girl pulled them to the side and away from the doorway.

"You should of seen them!" Sakura added. "They were smiling and everything."

Ino leaned real close to her and Hinata and whispered "She even invited him over to 'fix' her chair."

"Who are you talking about?" Temari asked curiously. Now that Ino had said 'fix' slyly, she was all ears.

"The Uchiha no less!" Sakura said a bit too loudly.

"Sasuke?" Hinata said, finally joining the conversation. Said boy was walking out of the hospital and glared, which none of them noticed except Hinata.

"No, no the older one, Itachi" Ino laughed at their idea, them thinking it was Sasuke. Unbeknownst to them, Sasuke was all ears now like Temari. He even went as far as too slow his pace right down just to listen to whatever involved his brother.

"Okay this is what happened, Itachi was talking to this girl at a cafe and they were smiling and all, then the girl shyly asked him to come over and he agreed!" Ino clued them in at last. "They were talking as if they were best friends or even '_lovers'_" she whispered the last word.

The information struck hard at both Temari and Sasuke, both with entirely different reactions.

'_I was right! That bastard can't trick me; I knew there was a girl all along!' _Sasuke gleefully thought. A plan for revenge was already forming in his head. His brother would pay for the lump on the back of his skull.

Temari however wasn't pleased at the mention of another girl with Itachi. After searching all night for him and now here he was, making booty calls with some girl. But maybe she was in the wrong? She didn't know if that was his girlfriend and then she, herself had slept with the girl's boyfriend. Temari's eye widened at the revelation. That meant she was the t_ramp_.

Sasuke on the other hand was off to find a certain cousin.

"- there's only one thing to do" Temari only heard the last of Ino's speech. "Hinata's here and that means we can spy!"

Hinata blushed "I s-shouldn't."

"Bad Hinata" Temari scolded much to the surprise of the other two. "Stop thinking those thoughts."

"Sorry" Hinata replied and activated her byukugan.

Sakura spoke before Ino "So you're going to do it, great, come on let's go then."

"Forehead, do you even know where her apartment is?" Ino asked.

"Actually I do, she's a friend of a friend" Sakura retorted.

That said, they headed off to Matsuri's apartment. Upon arriving there, they hid themselves in a secluded book store across from the building. They went to the back of the store and sat in a little lounge area. Hinata and Sakura sat on the lounge facing towards the back wall. Ino and Temari had the opposite position, they could see right up to the front window, which in turn they could see out the window, to the door of the apartments which held the lobby.

Actually everyone was surprised, even Sakura, that this girl lived in such an expansive apartment. But they just ruled it off as Uchihas' having expensive taste in women. Hinata reactivated her byukugan, having turned it off to save chakra before.

It was a little over fourteen minutes before they started to get anxious. Temari could tell that Ino felt a little awkward being around her now that there was silence. She could guess that Ino didn't want her to bring up Shikamaru. But the thing with problems is that you must eventually deal with them.

"Ino" Temari said quietly so the others wouldn't hear. Hinata was too focused on her byukugan to hear them and Sakura had eventually started checking out the book store.

"Temari I'm sorry, I didn't know" Ino responded. "I found out a week ago when other clans started pressuring us to get married."

"Pressuring? Why would they do that?" Temari asked rather confused at the information.

"Other clan's heirs have been sexing it up with other engaged heirs. The clan elders don't want their blood being mixed around and want it to stay pure, so that the next generations will still have good control over the clan techniques."

"You mean to say there are a lot of other clans with arranged marriages?" Temari questioned. She understood that a clan with pure blood would have more power when using their techniques, then would a mixed blooded clan. But she still couldn't believe that there were far more clans then she had originally thought doing arranged marriages.

Ino looked uncertain for a moment before answering "It's not a lot of clans doing it but enough to be surprised about, but Temari I must tell you something. Shikamaru and I are trying to find a way out of the marriage for you, even if it must mean I lose my..."

Temari was shocked, clearly shocked. She couldn't believe Ino would go so far for her, but Ino must surely have a side motive. "Ino, why would you do this for me?"

Ino grabbed Temari by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Are you kidding me? If anyone should catch a break on all this crap happening, it's you! I may not know all about your past but it was seriously obvious when you moved here. I remember seeing you with a smile on your face when I showed you around Konoha and it was like you didn't even know a place like this existed."

Was she really that easy to read? And Ino was really putting her on a high pedestal. "Ino if it doesn't work out, promise you'll take care of Shikamaru?" Temari didn't really ask but it was good either way.

"Of course" Ino nodded with a sad smile or was it an understanding one.

"Hey guys!" Sakura hissed particularly loudly. She was behind a bookcase, looking past some books on the shelf to the window. Temari hurriedly looked to the window. A frown graced her looks when she didn't see anyone of importance.

"Did you see him?" Sakura quickly sat down to join Hinata on the sofa. Ino nodded but Temari shook her head.

"The girl's been pacing for a while now in front of the door" Hinata informed them.

"What's she wearing?" Ino asked inquisitively. "A short dress or maybe a short skirt with a fishnet shirt."

Sakura looked at Ino appalled "Just because she's going out with _the_ _Uchiha Itachi _doesn't make her skanky."

"She's wearing a yukata with the bust area dangerously loose but I don't think she's noticed that" Hinata finally spoke up, putting an end to their arguing. "He's at the door."

Ino grabbed Temari's shoulder in anticipation. "This is it!" Ino squealed.

"Damn..." Hinata said quietly with a forlorn look on her face.

Temari asked quickly "Was the kiss that good?"

"I don't think their lovers or at least there aren't any signs, we should just wait a while"

"Hinata tell us everything they do, every twitch and _please_ lip read if you can" Sakura begged her. Her only response was Hinata nodding that she had heard the request.

"She has actually got a wooden lounge to build, she's showing him it and he's picking up the pieces, slowly putting them together."

(A/N: _Italics for Matsuri _and **bold for Itachi**, for when Hinata interprets)

"_Do you want anything to drink while you do it?"_

"**Water please"**

"She is going to the kitchen and doing just that" Hinata said. Temari had to stop herself from giggling at Hinata's two voices she used for Itachi and Matsuri.

"Wait! She's putting something in the water" Hinata rushed out. "She's walking back and she-" Hinata gasped loudly much to the dismay of the other three.

"What?!" all three of them chorused. They looked away from each other momentarily but quickly returned their gazes to Hinata.

"_Here you go Itachi-san"_

"**Arigato" **

"And then, and then she gave him the one with the pill!" Hinata said in the same one as previously.

Ino pulled Temari into a hug and fake cried "She's poisoned out little boy!"

'_Oh this is just getting weird now'_ Temari thought to herself as she tried to pull away from Ino but found she couldn't. She rested her head on Ino's shoulder, she was sure Itachi could handle himself like a big boy.

"Itachi has finished the drink and building the couch, and now he's testing it out by sitting on it, I think."

"_Is it fine?"_

"He nodded and she's sitting down next to him now"

"**I should go, Otou-san wanted to speak with me"**

Hinata gasped dramatically and started blushing. When Hinata didn't fill them in, Sakura poked her in the ribs.

"She just grabbed him into a kiss! It's so romantic" Hinata swooned. Inside Temari's head the sound of glass breaking could be heard, kind of like a rock being thrown at a window. What emotion had caused it, she didn't know.

"Oh wait" Hinata gasped again "He looks like he's trying to stop himself from something."

"Is there a window in the room?" Temari asked. She wasn't trying to be perverted or anything.

"Hai, there's a balcony and she's on the fourth floor" Hinata said absent mindly.

Temari dissembled herself from Ino's hug and grabbed the girl's wrist and started pulling her to the said balcony. They found the balcony!

Temari's jaw almost dropped and she was sure Ino's was similar. T-There they were, on the floor making out like horny teenagers. Worst of all, Itachi was the one on top and she had her legs wrapped around his waist.

"_Oh my gosh" _Ino whispered with a hand lightly over her mouth. Ino looked terrified when the door to the balcony slid open roughly.

Temari took even steps towards the duo, a bit more pissed off when they didn't even hear her. Strength coming out of nowhere, Temari grabbed the back of Itachi's shirt and pulled him up roughly.

A rather pissed off look similar to Temari's spread across his face. She pushed him roughly and his back hit the wall but not enough to hurt him. "You bastard!" Temari yelled, pointing at him.

She felt the bottom of her clothes be tugged and before she knew it, Matsuri was standing above her with murderous eyes. "You stupid bitch, how dare you try to steal Itachi from me!" Matsuri yelled.

Temari blinked back her retort and suddenly Ino standing in her place. She turned her head to the side and noticed the girl lying on the floor. "Crazy bitch" she heard Ino say.

Ino held her hand out for Temari, who gladly accepted it and was pulled up. Turning to Itachi she noticed he had the same angry face and slowly he strode to her. She wasn't going to back down cowardly, someone needed to teach this guy a lesson.

He stopped mere inches away from her, as silent as a statue. Itachi didn't do anything and that and the silence was enough to start unnerving her. She forced herself to look into his eyes and not dare squirm, she'd learnt from the many times with Gaara to never dare move.

Temari felt two familiar chakra signatures enter the room via the balcony. "Tch" she heard from one of them.

"Sexual tension much?" she heard Shisui's all too familiar voice. Temari ignored him and stared at the pale-skinned boy in front of her.

Another two people walked into the room, this time it was Sakura and Hinata. An evil idea popped into her head, involving witnesses. Shikamaru was out of her life maybe for good, now for once she felt like playing around with fire.

Temari took a bold step towards Itachi and as expected he walked backwards. Another one and he was almost close to her target.

"Temari you're a bit far from the wall, maybe you should get that kunai out now" Shisui called.

Another one and Itachi felt his legs hit something and fell down, well more like sat down. The wooden lounge had been reached. In a fast motion Temari put both of her hands resting on each side of his head on the head rest, and she slid one leg in-between his legs.

He couldn't escape now as far as she could tell. Slowly she lowered her head so it was centimetres away from Itachi's. She stared effortlessly into his eyes now. Time seemed to stop as they just gazed at each other. She moved her leg in between his a lot closer.

Temari's eye flicked over to his throat and took joy in watching him gulp slowly. It might have been unnoticeable had his neck not been so craned up to look at her. She blew a strand of hair out of his face with a soft breath.

The idea was to make him as physically uncomfortable without touching him. But now was time to take it to even greater levels.

Temari wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, still resting on the headrest but just so that her hands could touch each other. Not as slow as her other movements, she sat down on his left leg, facing sidewards into him, like a corner connecting two sides.

She boldly rested her forehead against his, their forehead protectors clinking silently. Temari felt like she had accomplished a large feat, not only was it awkward for Itachi, it was now for her. She realised only just then she had no idea how to get out of this position and situation.

Itachi's eye flickered downward for a long moment and caused Temari's to follow.

Her eyes widened in panic. She was still not used to wearing the black yukata she had bought while shopping with Mikoto yesterday. The good thing was it was light. The bad thing was-

-the neck of the yukata was showing almost too much cleavage!

She looked back up and saw a tiny smirk playing on his lips. Itachi had been staring at her chest which she hadn't know had been showing in the slightest. He mouthed some words but she didn't pick up on them. Hinata's gasp behind her was enough to let her know the tide had turned.

Temari removed her forehead from Itachi's and straightened up considerably.

"Hinata" Temari called "What did he just say?"

The shy girl blushed a deep red but Temari was too busy looking at the Uchiha to notice.

"I c-can't Temari" Hinata fumbled with her words. That alone was enough to tell Temari it was something dirty.

"Hinata" Temari said in her scolding tone.

The Hyuuga walked uneasily to the couple. Temari saw a light frown flash across the boy's lips, his eyes had shown he didn't want her to find out.

Hinata bent down to Temari's ears and whispered "He said, he only-"

* * *

Finish!

Oh hell yeah, I'm done!

So disappointed in the manga chapter last week, hyping up the Itachi-ness for nothing how cruel of kishi! Hehe I hope you enjoyed what I put together this week and if your not happy, well go eat some apples...

Please review!! Criticism welcomed just don't point out every single flaw, leave that for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Shisui's arm slinked around Hinata's shoulders and the girl nervously stopped talking. Hinata was as shy as her reputation said, blushing and fidgeting she was. Temari's gaze turned to the man in question and saw a giant grin on his face. Now she really needed to know what Itachi had said, it had no doubt been bad.

"Look at you two lover birds" Shisui said making it seem so scandalous. "Never would've seen it coming."

"I don't know what you mean?" Temari tried to feign ignorance. She and Itachi weren't a couple so there was no need to start rumours going around. Not that she would really mind, except for the fan-girls.

Itachi shifted the leg she was sitting on a bit and she took that as her cue to get up.

"Of course not" Sasuke said dryly "Itachi's with that other girl anyway."

Temari felt a sudden urge to go dump the still-unconscious girl over the balcony. But Itachi would probably hang her by her neck if she did that.

"She's not my girlfriend" Itachi finally spoke up. Temari felt relief wash over her.

"So it's like that huh, needed to scratch an itch?" Shisui said rather than really asking.

Itachi didn't answer him and walked over and picked up Matsuri. He left the room carrying the girl and Temari felt the urge to go dump the girl come back again.

"Come on we should leave, were technically trespassing" Ino said, Hinata and Sakura nodded in agreement. Temari followed them onto the balcony and jumped off with them. She heard a yelp and saw Hinata about to slip off the railing of the balcony.

Temari quickly landed and was about to catch Hinata but someone else caught her. A tiny smile graced her features when she saw it was Sasuke who had saved Hinata.

Hinata was blushing madly and the hero himself was as impassive as ever.

"T-Thank you" Hinata managed to say to Sasuke. At least her stuttering wasn't as bad as yesterday. Temari decided it was best not to humiliate Hinata in front of her future husband.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"That's not an answer"

Temari's smile turned into a grin as she watched Sasuke look down at Hinata with surprise momentarily then leap back up to the apartment. He had saved Hinata even though he wasn't leaving the apartment?

Before the girls went their separate ways, they huddled into a group. Ino as always was first to speak.

"So Temari, what's up between you and Itachi?"

Temari shrugged and answered "Nothing much."

"Didn't seem like _nothing_ when you picked him up off Matsuri"

"That girl had drugged him I wasn't going to let her take advantage of him" Temari realistically reasoned with Ino.

"Okay whatever, so how many times do you think their 'done it'?" Ino changed the topic. Temari's eyes narrowed a little and had a dark look to them.

Sakura joined in "More then I can count on one hand I'll say." Temari's expression darken even more. Sakura shook her head before looking at Temari "You fell for it, your face says it all plus that little scene you caused back in the room." Hinata strangely smiled at her, like approving with their choice of tactics.

Temari sighed, she wasn't going to be able to talk herself out of this. "Yesterday Ten-ten and I got dinner at a restaurant and Itachi and Shisui showed up and joined us. Shisui bailed on us near the end so we all walked around for a bit before Ten-ten did as well. I could have escaped too but I just didn't, he ended up walking me back to my apartment." She didn't have to tell them _everything_, just a few minor details.

Ino grabbed a hold of her by her shoulders. "Pfft you think you can fool us with just that, keep going on."

Temari continued on in defeat "Then we kissed and sort of made out." Temari changed the part where he kissed her it didn't sound like him plus, she had kissed him at the restaurant which she had also left out.

"_But?_" Sakura drawled the word out. These guys just didn't drop it.

"I stuffed up" Temari admitted, feeling embarrassed. "I kind of said Shikamaru's name."

They were all quiet now, especially Ino. "Ino don't feel guilty, you have no choice in getting married to Shikamaru" Temari said to her sympathetically.

Ino looked up to Temari and asked "You said you kissed Itachi back and then there was the little scene in the apartment. Who do you want more, Shikamaru or Itachi?"

Temari already knew the answer and had made it obvious to Shikamaru as well. She didn't quite understand why she wanted Itachi over Shikamaru. She had only known Itachi for a few days, yet she'd been with Shikamaru for almost a year now. She also felt bad for sleeping with Itachi when she was with Shikamaru. It felt like their relationship was unrepairable because Shikamaru had also known he would eventually marry Ino. There was just one too many mistakes in their relationship.

"Well?" Ino asked again.

"Itachi" Temari mumbled. She received a look from even Hinata to speak up. "Itachi!" Temari said louder than necessary. Unexpectedly Ino pulled her into a bone crushing huge. "Whaa?" she squeaked.

"Thank you Temari, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ino repeatedly said. "When I saw you the other month with Shikamaru I felt really envious and jealous and I realised, I really loved him and so I stopped chasing after Sasuke."

Temari's shoulders felt lighter, like she was no longer piggybacking a fat elephant, now that Ino had said that.

* * *

Itachi...

He remained sitting on the side of the bed where Matsuri was laying now. Shisui and Sasuke had followed him into the girl's bedroom and were now trying to interrogate him, he himself unaware Temari was in the same situation.

"Aniki if you don't tell me, I'll tell Otou-san" Sasuke threatened. It would have worked had it not been Itachi on the receiving end of it, who knew it was an empty threat.

As if reading his mind, Shisui said in conjunction "He won't but you know I'll slip in a few words to Mikoto."

Itachi wasn't surprised by Shisui and knew he would most likely hint to his mother about what had happened. Just like he had last night about his alcohol filled time with Temari. He knew his mother wouldn't tell his father but that didn't mean she wouldn't use it against him from time to time.

"I'm not with having sex with Matsuri" Itachi said bluntly. "Or anything related to that sort of matter."

"You know we weren't talking about her, so something's going on with you and Temari" Shisui answered. "You only met her yesterday-"

"Or did you?" Sasuke finished off for Shisui.

"Ask Hinata Hyuuga" Itachi said and got up from sitting on the end of the bed.

"What would she know? She's weak and stupid" Sasuke said with gritted teeth. Itachi sighed and walked past Sasuke and Shisui to the door and left.

Shisui slapped Sasuke upside the head. "Idiot you're marrying her."

"W-What" Sasuke replied stunned. He was marrying that weakling?!

"Itachi said he told you" Shisui said with a confused face.

* * *

Temari...

Everyone had agreed to stay over Ten-tens for tonight. She didn't know why they were but Temari really couldn't care at the moment. They had all split up and were bringing stuff over later to Ten-tens'. She'd find something interesting for them like she had promised.

That stuff didn't matter right now because she was looking for Itachi. He wasn't in that girl's apartment, so now she was going to check his house.

Temari knocked on the door to the Uchiha house. She heard light footsteps and guessed they might be Mikoto's. The door swung open to reveal a man around his forties.

"Yes?" the man asked, his eyes briefly taking in her appearance.

"Is Itachi here?" Temari politely asked him.

"Why would you like to see my son?" Itachi's father asked her another question. It was probably best not to say she wanted to take him hostage and have her way with him.

"He took something of mine and I sort of need it back" Temari answered him. Oh Itachi had taken something from her but she couldn't really get it back.

"I will go get it for you" Itachi's father said and went back into the house. She heard him whispering to someone "Can you get Itachi to give back whatever he borrowed from this girl?"

"Girl?" Temari heard Mikoto's voice and footsteps to the door. "Temari-Chan! Come right in, he's just out the back" Mikoto said joyously with a big smile. She wondered if her mother might have been like Mikoto if she had survived Gaara's birth.

Mikoto took her hand and led her through a hall and then out the back. Temari was surprised it wasn't filled with gardens like the Hyuuga's. It was just a simple yard with a small koi pond at the back and a tree off to the right side of the yard.

Itachi was practicing his fighting stance and stood up straight when he noticed them. "I'll leave you two be" Mikoto said and went back inside.

Temari walked up to Itachi to close the distance and so they could talk without someone overhearing.

"Tema-"

She grabbed Itachi and kissed him hungrily. Itachi kissed back but quickly came to his senses and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled away. "You didn't come here to do that" he said and looked her in the eye.

"I want to know how you feel about all this" Temari replied, looking at him but not into his eyes.

"Annoyed, frustrated, pick any related term and I'll say yes"

Temari looked at him shocked. He felt like that around her? "Why?"

"Because we always start and then stop" Itachi replied in an annoyed tone. "And we're not going anywhere, making there no point in doing these things."

It didn't take long for it to click in Temari's head what he meant. "Itachi" she said holding the side of his face with her hand "I really like you."

"The feelings you get around me or me in person?"

"Shut up you baka" Temari said. She didn't like explaining her feelings, so she might as well show him. She pulled him against her and into a kiss. Her knees felt weak and she leaned against the tree behind her for support.

Itachi's arms encircled her, one on her mid back and the other on her lower. Temari moaned when she felt his tight-lean muscles under the fabric of his shirt against her body. She hooked her left leg onto his hip and his hand slid underneath her naked thigh to help hold it in place, her skin prickling with goose bumps at his touch.

The duo, too distracted by each other, didn't notice the door being slid open and a mouth going agape.

"Nani?"

Itachi's lips travelled down the side of Temari's neck, teasing her with soft quick kisses and leaving her gasping for more. She felt Itachi's breath quicken against her skin when her hand slipped below the hem of his pants.

"Aniki!" a voice called out but the two didn't hear it. "Aniki!!" the voice yelled even louder.

They both froze at the second yell, as if they were checking to see if it was real. Temari felt Itachi lean his forehead into the crook of her neck and release a ragged sigh but didn't move to answer the voice.

Temari lowered her leg off of him and leaned her head back against the tree with closed eyes. Her hands returned to wrap around his neck.

"Can I kill him?" Temari asked softly.

"If I'm not allowed then you aren't either" Itachi replied with a hoarse voice. She felt her blood momentarily race when she heard the state of it.

"Sasuke-Chan what is-" Mikoto stopped and a cup slid off her tray, from not concentrating on the weight on her hand, smashing to pieces on the wooden veranda. "_Kawaii" _the word slipped from her mouth.

Temari's head snapped to Mikoto so she could glower at the woman. She was many things, gorgeous, sexy, naive but she was definitely not '_cute_'. She saw the devilish look on Mikoto's face and turned back quickly to Itachi. That woman had something up her sleeve which she was sure she didn't want to find out.

"Itachi, Temari, get inside now" Mikoto said with a stern voice.

Itachi removed himself from her and returned back to his normal emotionless self. Temari was about to frown but then she noticed Itachi's hand now holding hers. She smiled while he pulled her along to the veranda and then inside to where Mikoto led them to a traditional dining room.

The table was very low to the ground with pillows surrounding it sufficing as seats. Itachi's father was already sitting on one side of the table reading a newspaper and Mikoto sat next to him in her place. Itachi sat down at the opposite end and Temari joined him on the seat beside him.

"Fugaku, Itachi would like you to meet his girlfriend" Mikoto said in a sweet voice, that led Temari to believe was reserved for her husband.

Fugaku looked up slowly and studied Itachi's face and then Temari's own. If she said she didn't feel intimidated, she would be lying. He was still looking at her, so she took her thought elsewhere, well that would of been good had it not have led her to think about Itachi and her two minutes ago. Her face heated up the tiniest bit which she doubted would have made her blush.

He looked back to his wife who in turn tipped her head to the side in question.

"I don't like it" Fugaku said straightforwardly.

"Of course you don't" Mikoto answered. "You don't like anything anymore besides sex and the news." Mikoto grabbed the kettle sitting in the middle of the table and poured tea into cups for everyone.

Fugaku frowned lightly at that bit of information revealed. Temari looked off to the side to hide her smirk. Itachi nudged her elbow and she wiped it off.

"Why did you bring these children to me?" Fugaku asked coldly. "And more importantly, why aren't you using it to blackmail Itachi?"

Temari picked up a tea cup and held it too her lips so she could blow the steam coming off it. Maybe Fugaku wasn't so blind that he wasn't able to see Mikoto's true evilness, she could even bet he might've gotten blackmailed into doing embarrassing things. Temari slowly started sipping her now-warm tea.

Mikoto smiled at her husband and softly said "Our son is all grown-up and it's about time he started getting sexually involved with girls, Temari is quite the blessing to have shown up when we were just getting worried."

"Otou-san, Okaa-san is that all?" Itachi asked in a bored tone.

Mikoto spoke before Fugaku could. "Itachi I know what you're thinking, your father was just like that as well but it's best to wait for marriage."

Temari's gaze quickly met Itachi's and they both looked back at the parents. To anyone but Fugaku that wouldn't have been suspicious, even his little wife would think nothing of it.

"When?" Fugaku asked. Mikoto shot him a confused stare but was hit equally as fast with enlightenment.

"When?" Mikoto also asked to add reinforcement to the question.

Temari looked to Itachi and he caught her stare. "Three days ago" Temari answered for them.

"How long were you guys together before you had sex?"

Temari didn't think anything of the question but then uncharacteristically blushed when she realised how bad it would be to tell them they had only met a few minutes before hand.

"We had just met around ten minutes beforehand" Itachi answered, he was gazing at the tea cup raised to his lips so he wouldn't meet his parent's stare.

Mikoto closed her eyes calmly then her eyes shot back open. Fugaku on the other hand...

"WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Fugaku yelled. The man's face was red with rage and it looked like he was about to blow up the house.

Itachi opened his mouth but Fugaku got in "THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU'RE SMARTARSE COMMENTS GET OUT!!"

Temari saw Itachi about to retort. She quickly grabbed his hand and yanked him up and out of the room with her. They ran into Sasuke who was standing outside the door.

"_Shit"_ Itachi hissed. "Why are you just standing there?"

"ITACHI I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" his father yelled and started running to the door. Sasuke's and Itachi's eyes widened, Itachi grabbed her hand and all three sprinted out to the backyard.

They jumped off the veranda and landed near the back of the yard.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Fugaku yelled as soon as he also jumped off the veranda. Itachi picked up Temari and him and Sasuke got the heck out of there. In a few seconds they were three buildings away. They turned around and saw a giant fireball about the size of a two-storey house take over their yard, the tree and the precious-

"There goes the Koi pond" Sasuke said smirking. Itachi's eyebrow twitched. "So when are you sex buddies getting married?"

'M_-Married? We only just got together!' _Temari rolled her eyes at him.

"Sex buddies? What are you talking about?" Itachi questioned Sasuke. Actually Temari only just noticed Sasuke had said sex buddies when Itachi pointed it out. Boys, they always had to get it into the equation somehow.

Sasuke rested his arms behind his head as he watched the tree in the distance burn. "Ten minutes and you're at it like rabbits, I wonder what Shisui's record is" Sasuke said thoughtfully.

What seemingly looked like a soft grab on the shoulder to Temari was in fact a grab that made Sasuke's shoulder-blade squeal in protest. Itachi had grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shoulder and given what he thought was a light warning.

Itachi let go and Sasuke glared at him hatefully.

"I think it might be time you for you to go home Temari" Itachi tried not to sound mean. Temari looked at him in question and Itachi continued "Otou-san might need some time to cool down."

Temari didn't quite want to see his dad again either. "Bye Itachi" Temari responded and kissed him quickly on the cheek and ran off along the buildings.

Itachi felt kind of lonely now that she was gone, and he wished she'd kissed him on the lips.

"Dumb ass" Sasuke said with one eye open, looking at him. Itachi just outright stared at him. "I have to go speak to Naruto" Sasuke added when he started feeling uncomfortable.

Sasuke said before he left "If Otou-san asks where I am tell him I'm dead" he earned a smirk from Itachi. Itachi went home after Sasuke had left and didn't hear from his parents the rest of the night.

The next morning...

"Itachi-kun"

Itachi groaned and got up before his mother could enter his room. She opened the door and her head popped through the little crack.

"Oh your awake, could you please get Sasuke before you come down" Mikoto ordered when Itachi slid his shirt over his head. "And please try not to bring Temari around to the house" Mikoto added before leaving.

Funny, his brother never needed waking up he was always up early training. Speaking of training, he hadn't done some yesterday. He walked down the hall to his brother's room and opened the door abruptly.

Itachi's eyes widened at his brother form. Someone certainly had racy dreams for a certain visitor to pop up by. Itachi decided it was best to leave his brother alone.

Well that was the case until.

"_Hinata_"Sasuke groaned.

Now it was awkward. Itachi got out of there as fast as he could, almost shutting the door on his own hand. He took a deep breath and got rid of the mental image. Calmly he walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table. Surprisingly it looked like a ceremony was going to happen.

Actually it looked like it was already in session. He was sitting next to Neji Hyuuga. Not only that but everyone seemed to be staring at him expectantly. "Good Morning" Itachi yawned stretching his arms upwards.

"It's halfway through the day" Neji silently informed him. Itachi paused mid-stretch, _'What?'_

"Where's Sasuke?" Hisashi asked looking ready to activate byakugan. Itachi quickly lowered his arms.

"He's coming" Itachi rushed out. There was no need for them to x-ray vision Sasuke and his err, little friend. His clan was already ridiculed for Shisui there was no need adding to the list. Itachi secretly sent a shadow clone up to Sasuke, he had no doubt that his father, Hisashi and Neji had noticed.

He noticed now that his mother and Hinata were sitting together at the other end of the table, the 'girls' side. He sensed his brother come in and sit down. '_Trying to impress Hinata ne?'_

"Good morning Sasuke-kun" Hinata greeted not the least bit surprised by him. "I hope you had a good night's sleep." Sasuke nodded his own little greeting.

"_More like strenuous night's sleep" _Itachi heard Neji mutter. He resisted to glare at him and instead said.

"How's Ten-ten going?"

He had said he liked gossip, hadn't he? Itachi grabbed one of the apples off the table and started eating.

Neji went wide eyed a bit and stumbled on his words "Who told, how, I don't understand what you mean?"

"Shisui said she came up to him yesterday and I was just wondering why" Itachi said before re-digging into his apple. Of course Ten-ten actually hadn't.

Fugaku coughed and interrupted "It's always nice getting together; it seems so long ago that we signed the documents." Did Itachi dare say his father had a wistful look on his face, and Hisashi had one too?

"Hai, it's been too long but now our clans will join together to form one" Hisashi added.

Someone sputtered their drink. Itachi's eyes scanned the table to see who it was. No one had. He looked down at his glass of orange juice in his hand. Had he done it unknowingly? Apparently because Neji was wiping his arm with a napkin and his father had that 'I'll kill you' look upon his face.

"Obviously Itachi hasn't been told of the agreement" Hisashi said plainly and looked to Fugaku. "Surprising since he is the heir, maybe we should marry our heirs together as well."

His father thought it over before shaking his head. "No, we can use Itachi for more powerful connections." Itachi disliked where his father was getting at.

"Oh?" Hisashi inquired. Fugaku crossed his arms and nodded his head.

Itachi watched as Hinata noticed everyone had stopped eating and looked like she was going to leave her half eaten cinnamon roll on her plate. He reached over and grabbed one of the rolls out of the basket. She looked over at him and he winked as he bit into the roll, she picked up hers and confidently started eating again.

"Itachi has made a few connections in a _unique_ way" Fugaku explained to Hisashi.

"Unique?" Hisashi asked with a tilted head. _'Crap Hisashi looks interested' _Itachi looked around for a distraction.

"Would anyone like to see our garden?" Itachi asked abruptly. Almost everyone gave him a questioning look.

"I l-like gardens" Hinata quietly said.

"_Excellent_" Itachi said with a smirk that disturbed Neji and the adults. Itachi stood up and walked around the table to help Hinata out of her seat and took her hand, smirking even bigger than before. He really hoped he was looking sleazy right now and got their attention to follow them.

"This way _Hinata-Chan "_ Itachi pulled her along to the door leading out. They walked out the room and down the hall. Neji and his mother stood up and started trying to catch up with them. "_Hinata when we get around this corner scream" _Itachi whispered to her. He thought he saw a little nod.

Actually she didn't end up screaming, so he hurried her to the outside door. She screamed then. For what reason he didn't know but he could guess, it looked like the backyard was a war zone after all. He felt the chakras inside the house spike up a bit in panic and rush towards them.

His father should know not to talk about his personal life.

"Itachi!" he heard his father yell. Hinata quivered roughly in fear. Though his brother's fiancé, he didn't care much for the girl and what happened later to her from her father. Most likely a harsh scolding like he would receive.

The door slammed open and there stood everyone red in the face, all except for Hisashi of course. Actually Neji's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of their sockets from his blaring Byakugan.

"Itachi let go of Hinata" Fugaku said sternly. His father made it sound as if he held a kunai to her neck, when in actual fact he just had his hand on her shoulder. Itachi removed his hand from her shoulder and let her walk forward into Neji's arms, a bit dramatically if he might say.

"What were you trying to do?" Hisashi questioned him.

Itachi said while shrugging "Nothing, just showing her the garden."

Hisashi raised a thin eyebrow at him "There's hardly a backyard."

"I forgot Otou-san remodelled it yesterday, apparently people like this style."

"Hisashi-kun I'm afraid we'll have to cut this lunch short" Mikoto said with a soothing voice. "This way if you will" she added and motioned to the door. The Hyuugas' followed after her and he was left alone with Sasuke and his father.

"Sasuke leave" his father said gruffly.

"Actually I think it's about time Sasuke was included" Itachi swiftly interjected. His father made a move to speak. Itachi cut him off "And not be a pawn in your plans."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Fugaku sighed and sat down on the veranda, his legs hanging off the edge. Sasuke joined him on the ground, sitting against a support post with his legs outstretched along the side with his feet near his father. Itachi leaned back against the wall with crossed arms. The wind picked up and ruffled their hair, causing it to gently caress their faces.

"How long has it been since the three of us sat together like this?" his father asked softly.

Itachi agreed but then a thought went through his head '_We've never sat together like this.' _"You mean how did it ever come to agreeing to side with the Hyuugas."

His father closed his eyes when he saw dark heavy storm clouds coming in from the west. "There's a reason for that, one you will see in due time." Sasuke cocked his head to the side in question at Itachi, who merely blinked back. "My sons, can I request you to do something for me?"

Sasuke nudged his father's arm with his foot to continue.

"Please stay away from anyone with the name Sabuku."

The air around them turned a harsh cold, it seemed like the storm approaching them had come quickly. The thunder flashed and Itachi monotonously asked "Why?"

"Maybe in another lifetime Itachi, but for now, it will not bode well for the clan" his father answered. As if adding for emphasis, the thunder roared and the air was filled with its rumblings, telling of a grave misfortune if his advice not be followed.

"Stay away from Sabuku Temari" Fugaku said and stood up. He turned to his eldest son "Itachi." The thunder clapped again, the rain falling hard as if met the earth. His father's hair melted down onto his face, the sight a bit too gloomy for Itachi's liking.

The man walked back into the house, if it was silently, Itachi couldn't tell with the thunder.

"Sasuke, it may be a good idea to distance yourself from others for a while" Itachi said with a bit of caution. He may not know his father's plan but he did have a feeling it wasn't going to be good. _'Sasuke marrying Hinata sounds like a strategic move for a bigger plan.'_

"No Aniki, it sounds like your paranoid" Sasuke replied glaring up at him.

Itachi had thought many times he was, but many times that thought had been proven wrong. His brother would have to learn for himself, even if it was a tad late to be learning about it now. "Sasuke let me show you something."

His brother's glare now had a hint of curiosity. Itachi ignored the failed glare and walked down the veranda steps to get to the ground. "Follow me foolish little brother" Itachi said, opening the gate on the side of the house to the street out in front. Sasuke obediently followed after him as he headed down to the Naka shrine.

They received a few stares from their relatives as they walked down and out of the district.

Itachi picked up the pace as they headed through the back alleys. Now wasn't the time to run into the filthy scum lurking around these areas. It didn't take long to reach the start of the stairs of the shrine. People came here less and less, making it the ideal area for his clan.

They took two stairs at a time and Sasuke asked "Why are we at Naka Shrine?"

Itachi didn't answer him and continued climbing the stairs. The temple came into view and they slowed down to a less suspicious pace. When they came closer they heard the clear murmurings of chanting, a low hum sound making them feel calm and safe.

Upon entering, they were met with the sight of a dancing old man. He was in a white robe and holding sticks with bells and notes attached, on closer inspection the notes were protection charms. The man stopped and grinned at them, a tooth missing from his bunch of teeth.

Itachi smiled and tilted his head to the side, his bangs falling with him. "If you'll excuse us" he said kindly.

"A few minutes is it eh?" Oji-san scratched his stubble covered chin "Be sure not to make a ruckus in here will ya" he said and hobbled out.

Itachi closed the door to the outside and walked further into the room. He then removed a tatami mat from the floor, revealing hidden stairs underneath. Sasuke walked up to him with surprise plastered in his eyes. Itachi walked down into the darkness and left Sasuke staring in.

After a few moments Itachi came back up "Come on Sasuke, we don't have much time." He proceeded back down the stairs with Sasuke following, carefully placing the mat back on top.

The younger brother's eyes widened in shock at the hidden room, it was what he guessed was the secret meeting place; the place where he was never allowed yet his brother had brought him here. The room was circular with a small alcove at the back with a tablet. There were flames lighted on either side of it and his clan's crest on the wall. A round table with cushions took up the circular space.

Sasuke walked to Itachi who was already at the tablet. "Aniki it's blank."

Itachi shook his head softly "What was the first rule Kakashi taught you, one vital to all."

Sasuke saw his brother's eyes and understood what rule it was. Look underneath the underneath. He activated his own eyes and saw words shining inside the stone block. Actually he wouldn't call them words because it looked like plain gibberish to him in some sort of code.

The elder brother told him what it said "It says, one must kill their own kin to attain true power. Of course Sasuke this has been tried and tested before us."

"What happened?"

"Absolutely nothing" Itachi smirked at him "For many."

Sasuke looked up at him shocked. "O-Our own clansmen killed their families?" Itachi nodded at him with now thinned lips.

"Your own great aunts and uncles did as well, all to attain the mangekyou sharingan. Only two people are known to have acquired it." Itachi explained to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Jiroko, who is Kira's mother" a voice spoke from the shadows.

Itachi's eyes locked onto the person and calmed down "Shisui you're all wet."

The boy came into the light and smiled a toothy grin "It is raining outside if you hadn't noticed."

"Of course not" Itachi sarcastically replied and walked up the stairs to the temple, Shisui and Sasuke following. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well apparently I slept with someone's wife and was told to come here and ask for Kami's forgiveness." The brothers waited for him to continue, knowing that wasn't all. "Well it turns out I slept with her daughter a month ago and now I have this weird rash from last night."

Sasuke and Itachi both kept silent, Sasuke because he wasn't interest and Itachi because he wasn't going to explain that 'weird rash' in front of his baby brother.

They placed everything back in order and left the shrine. The old man like always stuck to his sake and was now dancing around naked with his sticks thrashing about in the air. It was a bit hard to ignore him when he was dancing along in front of them, even moving to keep up with them.

Sasuke was the first to complain, "Why the hell do you have to give him sake each time Shisui?! I don't even need my sharingan to memorize what he looks likes!"

"I want to be like him when I'm old" Shisui responded "And it keeps the high spirits around this place alive."

"You'd be lucky if you weren't as saggy as him" Sasuke retorted.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and they split up, well tried to at least. Sasuke had complained about the heavy rain and Shisui just wouldn't leave Itachi alone.

"Why was Sasuke at the meeting place?" Shisui asked.

"Before you interrupted I was going to explain something to him."

"He already knows your paranoid Itachi."

Itachi glared at Shisui as they walked into a random shop. No not random because it was a bar, the bar Shisui normally would try to pull him to. He was about to turn back when Shisui pulled him down to a table.

"You need a chick to loosen you up" explained Shisui.

"No I don't" Itachi replied.

Despite what he said, Shisui turned around on his seat and faced the table behind him. There were three girls, a blonde and two brunettes.

"Hey, don't frown - you'll never know who might be falling in love with your smile" Shisui said while holding the blonde's chin. She smiled at him and looked behind him to see who it was. The girls' eyes widened and they immediately scooted their chairs next to Itachi's, who in turn sighed.

Before he knew it, one hand was on each arm and another two against his chest. His eyes widened at the situation Shisui had gotten him into. Why he ever hanged around with Shisui was beyond him at this moment.

"Itachi-kun" they chimed sweetly.

"Itachi" another voice chimed in afterwards.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far guys, makes me want to write tons and tons and just keep writing for you people out there.**

**Holy poop, I was meant to post this chapter on Tuesday but before I knew it, it was Friday!**

**Anyway sorry for taking so long to update, school has started so I might be a little slow. I hope you guys enjoyed what I did, even though the start was a little dodgy if I do say so myself. **

**Please review and I would leave some apples out for bad reviews but they're a little... rotten ^_^'**


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi's footsteps were soundless as he made his way down the hospital hall. Shizune had told him his mother was currently in hospital and that she had wanted to see him and _only _him. He was guessing that it was too embarrassing for her to tell his father. Whatever frivolous thing his mother wanted to tell him, he would have to sit and listen.

He lightly knocked on the door and received a 'come in' from his mother. He swung the door open effortlessly and silently closed it behind him when he walked in. "Konbanwa Okaa-san" Itachi greeted.

"Itachi-chan please have a seat," Mikoto greeted back with her head tilted to the side. He took the offer and sat down on the seat next to the hospital bed. Unconsciously his eyes studied his mother's face who in turn faced the other wall to look out the window, her bangs hiding her eyes and cheeks.

"Is everything alright?" Itachi asked passively. Unbeknownst to him, his mother disliked the blank tone he always used and it upset her.

"Thank you Itachi but I think the hospital says it all," Mikoto replied in Itachi's tone. Mikoto would be lying if she said she had thought Itachi might be surprised by her sudden change in emotion. No her son had grown up fast and was rather used to almost anything.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Okaa-san?" Itachi asked getting straight to the point. His mother had made it clear there was no need for formalities. Her current attitude suggested that whatever had happened to her she was touchy about the subject.

Mikoto cleared her throat and responded, "Itachi I'm telling you this and not your father because I know you can handle this information better than him and use it well. I've been having an affair with Hisashi-kun."

If Itachi had been drinking he was sure he would of spat it out but no, all he had done was hold his breath until he needed air again. This was rather shocking news but that still didn't explain why she was here, did Hisashi have something to do with why she was?

"I know what you're thinking Itachi," Mikoto said interrupting his thoughts, "Hisashi is indeed one of the reasons I'm here but do not blame him for everything."

Actually he hadn't really had anything against Hisashi except that he was annoyingly stuck-up. Itachi leaned forward in his seat and rested his head on his raised hands whose elbows rested on his knees. He asked his mother, "What do you mean, 'one of the reasons'?"

"To be put simple Itachi, I'm having Hisashi's child. The other reason I'm here is to get your and Sasuke's check-up results."

"What?" Itachi asked suspicious. He had nothing to hide but his mother never cared about their health checkups before. Did she think there was something wrong with them because he was sure he was feeling fine.

Mikoto turned to face him and answered, "Nothing to fret Itachi-chan I only want to know how you're going, a mother needs to look after her sons."

Itachi resisted the urge to sigh in relief. His mother was back to her normal self. To be exact he didn't think much of his mother carrying Hisashi Hyuuga's child, he knew his mother and father had entered an arranged marriage. His mother was a strong woman and could look after herself. "Is there another reason you're here in this hospital?"

Mikoto let out a low chuckle and shook her head lightly. "Maybe Shisui was right about you needing a longer break from the anbu."

Itachi frowned but quickly wiped it off his face. He really didn't enjoy village life it was quite boring from what he could tell and had experienced. Standing up from his chair he asked his mum one more question, "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Mikoto shook her head again and flicked her hand palm-down back and forth. "I should get some rest, don't tell Sasuke or your father I'm here unless it's necessary," she said and yawned.

He nodded his goodbye and left the room promptly. As he walked back down the hospital hallways he saw his Hokage. "Konbanwa Tsunade-sama," Itachi acknowledged her. She looked at him briefly then continued back to her work dismissing him. Strangely that was why he liked this Hokage. She thought nothing of his clan and treated him like he was just another ninja.

Itachi was about to continue on his way to the training grounds when he noticed it was still raining. Training was cancelled because there was no need to get cold. But another thing also stopped him. There was Hyuuga Neji waiting for him outside with an umbrella, looking directly at him.

* * *

Temari...

"This is so boring," Ino whined.

Temari and Ino had been invited by Sakura to a theatre production. But unfortunately Sakura had misread the production's summary and now they were stuck watching some heroine on her lame adventure. Not only was it depressing but the people were-

"Shhh," An old woman hushed them.

That was what the people were like exactly.

Ino shot the hag a glare. Temari and Sakura exchanged looks. Once the theatre doors were closed, by Kami they would stay closed until the end. Well that was what they had been told anyway by one of the producers.

They turned their attention back to the play.

A man in a black cape on stage was kissing a lady clad in a revealing kimono. How 'original'. A group of samurai came charging in and separated the duo with the lady screaming as they carried her away.

'_Even Naruto could come up with something better,' _Temari thought. She felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and saw Sakura and Ino standing up. Finally they were leaving.

They quickly passed all the rows of chairs to the back. She whispered a quick 'sorry' as she accidently kicked someone's bag. Why did this theatre seem like it was extra dark. Sakura tried to open the door. Apparently the man really wasn't lying when he said they would remain closed.

"They're metal doors with giant locks!" Sakura hissed amazed. A sour expression found its way onto Ino's face. Then something dawned to Temari. There was only one other way out. By the looks of everyone else they had all reached the same conclusion.

Temari turned her head back towards the play, or more specifically the curtains on the side. Now to some the question would be how they would do it unnoticed but they were all ninjas. It was a simple equation really, ninjas plus speed equals escape route.

Ino placed one hand each on her and Sakura's shoulder, "Girls I'll do it for the team."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, Ino just wanted to get out of there and _now_. Temari turned to Sakura and sighed quietly. Sakura was going to try make it out first before Ino. That meant if they caused any mess, it would fall onto her. It all summed up to one thing.

It would be a race to see who could make it out first.

All at one time.

Temari took a deep breath and readied herself, her eyes set on the curtains. A silent countdown started between them.

Three

Two

Ino ran up the wall to the top. Sakura ran down to the front out in the open. Temari was still counting.

Ino jumped onto the metal beam holding turned off lights for the crowd. She proceeded to run down it to the front stage lights. Sakura rolled to the right and with a quick jumped made it through the curtain. Temari watched them stunned.

Ino stayed put on top of the stage lights and stared down at the stage. Sakura didn't successfully land and crashed into the lady coming onto the stage. The whole giant red curtain came down and the actors ran off the stage into the audience. Temari looked to the wall to her left.

Ino burst out laughing just watching poor Sakura. Meanwhile said girl had just grabbed a kunai and shredded open the curtain on top of her, freeing herself and the lady. The lady tried to slap Sakura but she just dodged it. Temari smirked and started to run up the wall to her left.

Ino looked up and saw a sunroof. She threw a kunai at it and the glass shattered. Sakura ran to the backstage. Temari saw the falling sunroof's glass and quickly used her fan to propel it away from the crowd. The glass successfully melded itself into the wall.

Ino jumped out the sunroof and onto the roof. Sakura found the backstage exit and ran through it to the streets outside. Temari climbed onto the giant window sill and jumped out the building into an extravagant garden.

* * *

Itachi...

He was currently sitting in front of Hisashi's desk. Following Neji at his request had been a mistake.

Hisashi massaged his temples and asked, "So she told you everything?"

"Only that you and her have been _playing_ around," Itachi answered.

"So not everything it seems. I will take it upon myself to tell you what you've missed out. For one your mother came to me, two we were already friends before anything happened, three you're not allowed to court anyone."

It was all fine but then number three came. "What?" Itachi question Hisashi.

"It will not work for the clan for now, just wait a few more years Itachi," Hisashi answered him this time. "I'm not filling in for Fugaku I'm only telling you this for your own good."

His father had said something similar earlier. Hisashi saw the right through his blank face and said sternly.

"Itachi I ask you kindly to heed this adv-"

Hisashi stopped midsentence his byakugan activated. Itachi numbly watched the man and waited for any sounds or signals. Actually he could hear some yelling coming from outside. Hisashi stood up without delay and walked out the door with Itachi in tow. The older man led them to outside where two Hyuuga guards were surrounding someone crouching, in the gardens.

"Sabuku Temari," Hisashi said aloud. Temari turned her gaze onto the man and stood up off the ground.

"Hisashi-san," Temari answered back, bowing a little. The bow would of been ignored had it not have been in mock. Itachi watched on behind Hisashi not letting Temari know of his presence. He actually didn't really have a clue as to what Temari's personality was. Right now all he could think was that she was either really stupid or didn't care much about Hisashi's status at all.

"What is it I owe for this _kind_ visit?" Hisashi asked her.

Temari placed a hand on her hip and replied, "Living next to an unpromising theatre."

"Unpromising?" Hisashi questioned her curiously. Two shadows jumped from almost no-where and appeared at Temari's sides. Itachi noted briefly that one was a Yamanaka and the other a former teammate of Neji.

"Yes the theatre behind us is the cause of this visit," Ten-ten informed Hisashi. Temari and Ino nodded their heads in agreement.

Hisashi ignored Ten-ten and turned to one of the two Hyuuga guards, "Escort them out." He then turned to Itachi and said "I believe business is done for now."

Itachi nodded and replied, "Good bye Hisashi-kun." Before anyone could say anything he disappeared in a plume of smoke. The corner of Hisashi's lips quirked, to him Itachi Uchiha didn't live up to his reputation, there was still something blinding him.

The Uchiha reappeared in a dark alleyway two blocks away. As quickly as he had appeared another figure kneeled in front of him.

"Uchiha-san, Hokage-sama has requested your presence."

* * *

**End**

**A/N: I'm so very sorry this one took so long to do but I was unhappy with the original chapter I was going to post, this one was much better than the other one! I've already got a big idea for the next chappy ^_^**

**Ciao **


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed since the last time Temari had seen Itachi. There had been a recent influx of missions and she would be lucky to even get two days to herself. But for today she would forget about her missions and focus on helping Hinata get ready. For her wedding ceremony that is.

It had turned out to be quite the scandal among gossipers, what with the devilish village heart throb marrying a fragile ceramic princess. It had only been a week ago women were impersonating Hinata.

"All done, how's that look Temari?" Ino asked. She had just finished helping Hinata with her wedding Kimono.

Temari looked away from her own kimono and looked to Hinata's. "How beautiful," she said with a soft voice and features. Hinata still being so young, the kimono made her look even more child-like. They stopped chatting when they heard the wedding bells, was it that time already?!

Hinata swallowed loudly and Temari gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. There was a loud knock on the door. Ino went to check who it was and came back with Neji, Sasuke's best man. Poor Naruto hadn't been accepted as the best man by Hisashi and Fugaku because of his brash attitude, they had even considered not letting him come at all.

"Hinata it's time to go," Neji said curtly. He held out his arm for Hinata to hold onto and she gladly accepted it, linking her arm with his. Neji cleared his throat and asked politely, "If you two would like to go on ahead, I would like to talk to Hinata for a moment."

Temari and Ino nodded and grabbed their bouquet of flowers and headed out the door. As soon the door clicked shut, they heard quiet mumblings coming from inside. They walked slowly down the hallway, one of many to the wedding doors. "I wonder what Neji is talking to Hinata about," Ino said quietly so others wouldn't hear, "He doesn't seem the type to give words of reassurance."

She had also been wondering what Neji was telling Hinata but she hadn't gone as far as to think he had an ulterior motive of some kind. "Maybe he's coming out of the closet and confessing he's gay," Temari said with a smirk. They stopped at the corner and leaned against the wall. Ino looked around the corner.

"Everyone is almost finished getting into the chapel," Ino said, turning back to face Temari. "I can't believe we have to walk in alone with everyone staring, what happens if I trip?"

Temari smiled at Ino's antics. She was about to open her mouth but thought against it. It was best not to tell Ino that if she tripped the kimono would most likely rip somewhere. Music started flittering into the hall and Ino's confidence boosted back up.

"Temari stop trying to scare me," Ino said confidently. Temari snorted in reply, where did Ino get these ideas sometimes? A stout man walked up to them in a nice suit, she'd heard they were the latest fashion around. He impatiently tapped a bunch of papers into one of his hands.

"Ladies there is no time to waste, Hisashi-san is a busy person," the man nagged them. He pointed to Ino and said, "Madam you will go in first otherwise you won't be seen behind the other madam." He waddled away down to the hall with the doors that lead to the heart of the chapel.

Ino and Temari followed him and were presented with closed doors. She was also presented with Neji and Shino. Neji held out his arm for her and Shino copied him, holding out his own arm to Ino. They both grasped the arm of their partner. The short man gave them a professional smile and opened the doors, one could tell he had years of experience in doing it in the exact same way as he did now.

An elegant piano in the corner started to play; the pianist becoming the piano's other half as he played. Ino and Shino started to walk down the aisle and heads turned to face them. Murmurs were silenced as Hisashi sharply hissed. Temari could see Ino's grip tighten on Shino's arm.

Neji pulled lightly on their arms, motioning for them to start walking. Temari followed his orders obediently and let him tug her down the walkway. She glanced briefly up at Sasuke's face and saw no hint of emotion but then saw his eyes glance upwards strangely. She wished she could turn around to see what he was looking at but she had to remain focused on the wedding.

Sasuke's eyes turned to the stare at her and Neji as Shino and Ino stood in their respectable places. Temari saw Fugaku's face, thinned lips and hard eyes; it was one of leadership and superiority. Mikoto wasn't sitting next to him and it puzzled her. They passed Sasuke and stood on the steps behind him, reaching their places.

Temari looked above and through the stained windows on the enormous walls. She had copied Sasuke but was only met with the cloudless sky outside. A gasp came from the crowd and her eyes pinpointed the reason for it.

Hinata was being led down the aisle by Hisashi. Although it was elegant, the sight was strange to her. She had never heard of Hinata being on good terms with Hisashi. Temari heard what sounded as close as Neji could get to a gasp. This was a big step for the clan's of Konoha anyway. The whole wedding was going along nicely.

Hisashi handed Hinata to Sasuke and the duo walked to in-between Temari and Neji.

The rest of the wedding became a blur as boringness took over her.

Temari came back to focus when Ino nudged her and whispered, "_Couldn't get any more boring._"

She nodded silently in agreement and wondered temporarily when Sasuke and Hinata had left. Looking around, she saw a crowd at the door trying to get out and to the after party.

Ino added, "Did you know that no Uchihas or Hyuugas are going to the party?"

"Really?" Temari asked surprised. "Weren't they paying for it?"

Ino nodded and pointed at a leaving Neji, "Let's go ask him."

They pushed through the crowd and it wasn't till they got out of the building did they see Neji. He was talking to Hisashi and Fugaku. Temari didn't want to talk to Neji while Fugaku was there. Ino saw this and decided to do it alone. Temari watched as the girl joined the men's conversation and started to annoy them.

"Hey," Someone said behind her. Temari turned around and saw it was an old friend.

"Well if it isn't Shisui Uchiha," Temari replied. She then decided to ask, "Where was Mikoto-san?"

"In hospital."

"Why is she in hospital?"

He just shrugged and walked off tiredly. Everyone seemed tired nowadays with all these missions coming in from everywhere; she'd forgive him this time. Ino's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Apparently both clans are going on the honey moon to keep the Hyuuga's kekkei genkai safe."

"All of them? That's quite a lot of shinobi being taken out of the village, has the Hokage approved of this?" Temari asked hesitantly. She might not really understand clans but she understood maths.

Ino answered, "I wouldn't think Tsunade-sama would say yes but she has. Personally from what I have heard, she has been giving them the toughest missions and she must've felt obliged to give them a small break."

Ninjas' hardly ever got breaks, especially when there was a flood of missions. But then again Konoha was always a soft village than compared to Suna. None of this really matter to her except for the fact that she wouldn't be getting breaks anymore.

Her blonde companion looked at her expectantly and questioned, "You are coming to the after party right?"

"Of course but start without me, I want to go see a friend before I go."

Ino and her nodded good-byes and went their separate ways. Temari headed off to the hospital and arrived not too long afterwards. She asked a nurse for Mikoto's room number and was told with a smile. The door opened from the inside before she could touch it. Fugaku walked out the room and completely ignored her as he passed.

She walked into the room before the door could close. "Mikoto-chan!" Temari greeted her. She felt immediately guilty when she saw the woman with a single tear going down her face. If Mikoto was crying happy tears for Sasuke, the atmosphere didn't agree with her. She rushed over to Mikoto and held her hand in hers. "Why are you crying?"

"I missed Sasuke's wedding," Mikoto choked out between sobs. The woman wiped away her tears with her other hand and sniffed.

Temari was rather stunned that Mikoto would cry over such a thing but she guessed everyone had their weaknesses. She briefly noted that Mikoto was rather pale. "Why are you here Mikoto?"

The woman shook her head as if to say no. It was rather childish from Temari's perspective, which normally meant there was something important. "Mikoto?' Temari asked again.

Mikoto started to sob and mumbled something. Without Temari even needing to tell her, Mikoto repeated what she said even louder. "My-My child, they-they've poi-poisoned her!" Mikoto said through clenched teeth.

"You don't have a daughter" Temari stated with a worried tone. The way Mikoto was acting was worrying her, she seemed a little insane.

"No!" Mikoto hissed out. She placed her hand over her small stomach, "she's right here, can't you tell?!"

Temari saw that Mikoto's stomach had seemed like there was a small bump in it. But why would someone poison Mikoto's baby? Her grip on the woman's hand tighten. Fugaku would be furious to find out that someone had killed his baby. "Who poisoned-"

"Fugaku!" Mikoto cried out and Temari was left shocked. The Uchiha let go of Temari's hand and covered her face with her own hands. "That bastard had no right doing what he did!"

Temari quickly wrapped Mikoto in a tight embrace and tried to say soothingly, "Shh, shh how do you know she's dead?"

Even though her face was muffled by her hands, the words came out clearly. "He acted all lov-lovingly and then he killed my baby with chakra, he bu-bursted her heart," Mikoto slowly said. The wind user closed her eyes tightly and wondered how someone could do such a thing.

"No way," Temari whispered lowly. She stayed with the woman until she had calmed down.

* * *

Itachi...

The wind whistled as he soared through the tree tops. He jumped high into the air as kunai embedded themselves into the tree beside him. He flipped in the air and his own kunai found their way into chests of his enemies. He landed on a high branch with a soft pat.

Itachi looked through the leaves that hid him and watched as reinforcements arrived at their comrades bodies. He could tell by their stiff backs they did not expect their friends to die. A sudden hand movement from one of the bodies caught everyone's attention. The brutish man tried to get off the ground but couldn't succeed. One of the men leaned down to the man.

He could see the brute whisper in the man's ear. The man's back stiffened and that was the signal to go! Itachi tied an exploding note around one of his kunai and swiftly threw it at the men. Calmness didn't wash over him as he realised the men had avoided it.

A kunai pressed firmly against his neck and it was his turn to go stiff. "Drop the kunai," A harsh voice whispered. Itachi did as he was told. "Untie all your weapons pouches." Again Itachi complied with the man. The guy's attitude expressed that he knew what he doing. "Put your hands behind your back."

Swiftly Itachi jumped and spin kicked the man. The force of his foot hitting the man on the side of the face knocked the man off his branch. Not wasting a second, Itachi slashed the man across the neck with a secret knife hidden up his sleeve. The man fell to the ground holding his neck.

His comrade jumped down from the trees and Itachi spun around and hit the guy's sword away with his kunai. He followed up the move by stabbing the man in the heart. That was everyone done killed. Itachi collected his equip and moved on his way to his target.

* * *

I am now evil for not updating for ages, I'm hoping to update again soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews!!!**

* * *

Temari left the hospital and looked up at the night sky. She sighed heavily. She had stayed until Mikoto had fallen quietly asleep. She had also promised the Uchiha that she wouldn't tell anyone else of what Fugaku had done but Temari didn't doubt that by tomorrow, Tsunade would know from a diagnosis.

As she slowly trudged to the after party she hoped Ino hadn't done anything stupid. The girl would be angry at her for being two hours late. The warm wind rustled her hair as it blew over Konoha. Tonight would be a hot night and probably rain later on.

"Temari-san!", a familiar voice called. Temari saw a figure down the street near a building, waving at her. She quickened her pace so she wouldn't make the figure wait too long for her, a habit she had gained from Gaara. Light poured from the crack of the door behind Iruka.

"Konbanwa Iruka-san," Temari greeted him.

Iruka asked curiously, "Why are you here so late, you're not turning into Kakashi are you?"

Temari smiled, "Of course not, I was just visiting a friend."

Iruka grinned and scratched the back of his neck and stepped out of the door way, "Come on, Ino's been looking everywhere for you."

She walked in with a slight bounce to her step. It was nice to know Ino didn't forget about her. The room she entered had red ribbons hanging from the ceiling and silver balloons off in the corners. Loud music was playing but not enough that you couldn't hear the person next to you. There was a lot of shinobi she'd seen before but not met, she could feel them momentarily glance at her then return to what they were doing.

"The lights broke," Iruka said sheepishly. Temari laughed, she had thought the dimness was meant to be like that. Her eyes scanned the dark room and she couldn't spot Ino.

"Iruka-san where is Ino?" Temari asked.

Iruka put his hand against his forehead in thought. "I think she was with Ten-ten on the balcony upstairs," he said. Temari nodded her thanks and followed his directions. Upstairs was a lounge area and some people were sleeping on the couches, she smirked silently to herself.

Someone jumped on her back and shouted, "Temari!"

"Hello to you too Ino," Temari replied and glanced up at her friend. "What made you so energetic?"

Ino got off Temari's back and faced her. She put her hands to her blushing face, only making the wind user more curious. "He- He kissed me!"

Temari grabbed a hold of Ino's shoulders and asked, "Who kissed you?"

"Neji-kun before he left!"

Temari felt herself have a mini heart attack. There was no way that could be true, Ino must of hit her head or something. 'Mr. Stick Up His But' couldn't possibly have feelings and just suddenly kiss Ino. She laughed and said, "As if."

"No it's true! See right here," Ino pointed to her neck and sure enough there was a little hickey forming. "It's just like one of the ones you had."

"I had?" Temari asked confused.

Ino gave her a weird look. "Don't you remember last month that one you had on your leg?" Ino asked.

Temari remembered straight away about that whole week. She replied hastily, "That was a bruise not a hickey Ino."

"_Sure it wasn't_, Tem-a-ri."

A light bulb went off in Temari's head. "Aren't you with Shikamaru, Ino!?

Ino waved off Temari's accusing look and said plainly, "Didn't you hear? We managed to get the old geezers to let it go."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Temari asked shocked.

"Shikamaru said he would, anyway I'm going home it's been a long night". Ino yawned and stretched her arms upward.

"But I just got here," Temari complained, "Stay a little longer?"

"There's hardly anyone here, look," Ino said pointing at the couches. The people sleeping there before were gone. "I bet there are only creepy people downstairs."

When they got down there, Ino was right but then again she was a mastermind of social situations. Temari sighed in defeat, "Okay let's go home."

Ino asked when they got outside, "Where do you live now?"

"We really have been too busy haven't we? Come I'll show you," Temari said heading in a new direction.

Ino gasped when they stopped in front of Temari's house. "Is that seriously yours?"

It looked like a little hobo's shed with a broken gate and everything. There was even a raccoon-

"Ino that's the wrong house," Temari said bluntly. "How could you even suspect me of living in that?"

Temari gazed at her home. It was one story and had only four rooms, a bathroom, kitchen, bedroom and a lounge room. Most of the paint coats were white, except her lounge room had sunset colours. "Come, I'll show you inside," Temari said as she walked up to the front door. Ino nodded in compliance.

"You don't have any slippers yet?" Ino asked. Ino had taken off her heels and had found no slippers. The wooden floor was cold on Temari's feet but it was nice to get rid of her heels, she despised whoever made them. The hallway leading to all the rooms was bare and the white walls did nothing to help. She showed Ino to the lounge room so they could sit down and chat.

Ino plopped down on the blue couch and rested her feet on the coffee table. Temari smirked and joined her. "You're lucky I'm not your mum," Temari said.

Ino ran her hand through her hair and replied, "She'd get the broom and hit my feet off the table. By the way, who gave you a present?"

"Present?" Temari repeated. She followed Ino's gaze and landed on a rectangular present outside her screen door leading to outside. Ino got up and fetched the box and bought it back.

"You didn't tell me you had admirers," Ino teased.

Temari ignored Ino's teasing. She was puzzled as to why there was a present there. She reached out for Ino to give her the box but the girl refused. "Not until you tell me who you were with a month ago and how long you've been seeing each other.

"Why a month ago? Do you still question my bruises from then or is it something else?" Temari asked cautiously. Ino still didn't budge and Temari crossed her arms and sighed. "It was a rock on the ground."

"Unless rocks start forming into certain shapes, I don't think so," Ino chimed with a hand on her hip.

Temari sighed again and looked at her hands, "Fine, it was Shikamaru are you happy now?"

The box dropped on her lap and she heard Ino sigh. "Shikamaru's not passionate. Are you ever going to stop keeping secrets?" Ino sadly said.

"We're shinobi it's what we do best, but maybe you'll find out one day," Temari answered. She unwrapped the present and was surprised to see it was a chest. It was a pretty long chest, maybe a case for something. She unclipped the casts and gasped.

Ino bounced onto the couch and said, "What is- a katana?!"

Temari ran her finger down the sword's spine and asked, "Who would give me a katana?"

"Do you know any samurai?" Ino smiled and tried to hide her laugh. "Maybe Ten-ten's dad, he's a blacksmith?"

They laughed at the prospect.

* * *

Itachi...

His steps were silent as he walked down the path leading to the south village gate. The surrounding forests carried the sounds of summer cicadas to him. His skin was turned pale by the moonlight; he wasn't like his brother who was paper white. In fact his tidy appearance gave no clue as to what he was doing a few hours ago.

The light from the village made his skin seem healthy again and all life returned to the world. He could hear a mother scolding her child for sneaking out. "Itachi's back!" Iwashi yelled from over at the sign-in desk. Itachi walked up to him. Genma chuckled and gave him a pen to sign-in.

Itachi looked at Genma suspiciously; the man had nothing to laugh about, was it something Iwashi did that he didn't notice? He scribbled his signature down on the paper then turned his gaze to Iwashi. "Konbanwa Iwashi-san, Genma-san," Itachi greeted them.

"Itachi there's no need to be so formal all the time, loosen up," Kotetsu said, he had walked over from the sign-out table. Itachi wasn't surprised Kotetsu would say that, the guy had been caught eating from a syrup jar on duty. "Why's Genma laughing anyway? Is it about-"

"He won another bet," Iwashi said depressed. Itachi raised his eyebrow, Genma is about as lucky as Tsunade.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked straight-out. If something was wrong it was better he took care of it quickly.

"We were wondering if you knew it was your brother's wedding today," Iwashi said. Genma chuckled and Itachi knew straight away that Genma laughing at him.

"Do you think that's funny Genma?" Itachi asked monotonously. Genma ignored him. "That I didn't know about Sasuke's wedding?"

Iwashi elbowed Genma in the ribs. "Itachi-san that's not what he's laughing about."

Itachi's look told him to continue.

"Every Hyuuga and Uchiha is on the honey moon with them and you, the heir is sort of left out of this arrangement and we were wondering if you'd been disowned but then that can't be possible," Iwashi finished off.

"A quiet Inuzuka is what Genma came up with," Kotetsu clued him into what was funny. "But we decided on something else but that isn't important."

Itachi frankly didn't care. He would if Genma was laughing at him because he missed the wedding. He wouldn't have the chance to see his little brother get married ever again. He hadn't known anything about the wedding or the honey moon. He was a bit upset at not knowing about it.

"Cheer up Itachi, at least now you have that bit of town all to yourself and nobody will hear you and-" Genma elbowed Iwashi this time.

"Temari," Aoba said. Genma glared at him.

"The kunoichi who joined the village last year?" Itachi asked playing dumb.

"You can't fool us Itachi, Sasuke told us he saw you two kissing," Aoba informed him. Itachi wasn't surprised Sasuke blabbed about him.

"Then apparently I've been with Anko, Kurenai and Shizune according to him," Itachi replied. Everyone had heard Sasuke spreading that around. "But why he would say this Temari girl is beyond me."

"Everyone knows she just got out of a relationship with Shikamaru, were hoping she's on the rebound," Iwashi said.

"That was a month ago idiot, if she was on the 'rebound' it would of happened," Genma mocked him. "Anyway everyone was thinking she did because Ino said she had mysterious bruises and so did another _certain _person around the same time."

"I see no connections," Itachi said.

Kotetsu shook his head, "Of course you don't."

"If you don't mind, I have a report to do," Itachi explained and started walking away.

Genma yelled out after him, "I already saw you send a clone for the report! Running away Itachi?!"

Iwashi said not-so-quietly, "Did you notice he lost his sword?"

* * *

**End!**

**Okay major progress next chapter!!**

**I'm gonna try as hard as I can to get it out before the week's over, leave me some love so I write faster :P**


	12. Chapter 12

The door to the Hokage's office opened, the hinges not making a sound. Tsunade paused, her sake bottle raised to her lips. She looked like a child caught red-handed. Once she saw who it was she continued drinking.

"Tsunade-sama I request a moment of your time," Itachi said. The blonde haired women didn't halt her drinking. "I would just like to ask if you knew the whereabouts of my clan," Itachi asked.

The Hokage rested her bottle on the table and messaged her temples. "You weren't informed of the happenings I'm guessing, anyway, your clan is staying at the hidden hot springs village. They decided they could no longer wait for your return and started on their way," Tsunade explained to Itachi.

"Then I must catch up with them it would seem," Itachi said as if figuring out the solution.

"No," Tsunade shook her head, "I can't have you leaving the village, there is too little shinobi around without your clan and the Hyuugas." She raised her hand just as Itachi was going to speak, "When you became a ninja, you choose to put the village as your top priority."

Itachi's jaw clenched and he nodded in resignation. "Hai Hokage-sama," Itachi responded and walked out of the office. As much as he had to set an example as an anbu captain, sometimes you just had to break a few rules. Before Tsunade would even come to the conclusion of him breaking out of the village, he was already successfully making his way undetected over the village walls.

He landed on the ground with a soft pat. As fast as his legs could take him, he made his way to the hidden hot springs village. Sometimes your family seemed like they were pulling you by an invisible force.

* * *

Temari...

Her morning had not been a good morning. It was quite the opposite. She had been woken up at five in the morning for sign-in duty, which she had been apparently told about yesterday. Her toast had decided to be burnt and her fellow sign-in duty co-worker wouldn't shut up. Apparently he just thought everyone wanted to know how he liked to paint dolls, he was even giving her tips!

She looked across to the other side of the gate to the sign-out desk and the other ninjas looked like they wanted to kill him too. The one on the right even looked like she was sharpening her kunai. Temari drummed her fingers on the desk out of pure boredom. Today was going to be a long day and she could already feel the start of a headache coming on.

* * *

Itachi...

The long grass was slowly getting shorter and he could almost start to see over the top of it. He was thankful for having his anbu cloak at a time like this; he could only imagine the grass whipping his skin if he didn't. His sandals met dirt once more as the marsh water came to an end.

It wasn't till halfway through the day that he finally reached the village of the hot springs. He knew that they could hardly be called a village due to the lack of shinobi but what military strength they lacked they made up through trade and prosperity. He had already henged into a less conspicuous Uchiha wearing black shorts and a shirt with shorter hair.

His last mission had given him even more insight about the current happenings in the ninja world, one that even involved his clan. Now if only he could see an aunt or an uncle. It was quite surprising he hadn't spotted one yet, maybe he would have to ask around. Itachi walked to a nearby tea shop, a well known source for information.

"Excuse me miss but you wouldn't have happened to have seen my cousin, dark clothes-"Itachi asked a waitress but was interrupted.

"Do you mean him?" the petite girl pointed to one of his cousins in a corner booth. Bingo. If Itachi could read minds he bet his cousin was trying to figure out who he was. He walked over and sat down then to Jijou.

"Ohayo Jijou-kun," Itachi greeted.

Jijou immediately relaxed and answered him back, "Good morning Itachi, your formality always give you away. So you managed to catch up ne? I better take you back to the house."

Jijou stood up and led him through the winding streets to a secluded house which was unusually three stories. Members from both clans eagle eyed his presence, some catching onto who he was. He was taken to the very top which contained three rooms and a stair case in the middle of the level. Itachi removed his henge and his father walked out of what he guessed was Fugaku's room.

"My son you have arrived just in time for morning tea come, join us," Fugaku said warmly. They walked down the stairs and through a hallway, only to arrive at a giant table. When he meant giant, he meant that both clans would be having morning tea, even branch members. Jijou, Itachi and Fugaku were the last ones to be seated, everyone having already been seated. The main families were seated up one side and the lower families the other.

"So nice that you could make it Itachi," Hisashi said from opposite him.

Itachi responded with more friendliness then Hisashi, "Konnichiwa Hisashi-kun."

Sasuke and Hinata were sitting at the head of the table. Itachi turned to them, "Omedetou gozaimasu Hinata-chan, Otouto." **(A/N: Congratulations Hinata, little brother)**

"Arigato," Hinata replied while Sasuke nodded his thanks. Fugaku cleared his throat to get their attention as hired servants just for this occasion, brought in tea and assortments of sweets for them. Everyone toasted to Hinata and Sasuke and for once had a merry smile.

Itachi didn't.

The green tea was poisoned and he could tell. If he tilted the cup so the light reflected off the tea he could see different colours like purple and blue gracing the top of it. The situation worsened when he noticed that only the Hyuugas were drinking and Sasuke. His father's mood had an air of victory.

Hisashi had also noticed and his eyes were dead focused on Fugaku. The man in question chuckled to himself. It was clear that someone here was being used. The Hyuuga man spoke first, "Fugaku do you dislike the tea?"

"In a way the answer would be yes," Fugaku answered then his eyes took on a dark look, "The tea was especially designed for you and your brethren, you could also say you helped."

"What are you getting at?" Hisashi's eyes narrowed.

"It's quite clear Hisashi," Fugaku said. The sound of footsteps marching down the halls slowly echoed into the room. "You've been set up."

Hiashi stood up quickly and the other Hyuuga followed suit. The sliding doors were slammed open and the Hyuugas were already in a fighting stance. Everything was motionless as Hisashi's angry voice flitted through the air, "Fugaku what have you done?!"

Itachi stayed quiet during all of this and only watched. He knew he would be a fool to jump in and reason the situation out. The new army made sure that wasn't possible. They were cloud ninjas. His father must have made quite the deal if he needed to invite them here.

Fugaku motioned for Hisashi to sit back down with his hand. "Calm down Hiashi, right now they are your allies and won't attack you. I think it's about time I told you your spot in my plan, it's quite simple really. You'll attack the fire county with me."

Hiashi's demeanour was that of calmness. "How is it that you plan to make us attack the fire county?"

Fugaku formed the rabbit seal and said smugly, "Obey."

The Hyuugas clutched their heads in agony some even falling to the ground. A loud smack resounded in the room and the Hyuugas raised their heads in relief. Itachi blinked an eye at the fact that his brother had just punched their father. He know knew what his father meant earlier about the tea, it was specially catered to help with controlling people of Hyuuga blood by the curse seal. In other words, curse seal or not, if your Hyuuga and you drank the tea you can be hurt.

Fugaku held the side of his cheek with one hand and didn't complain. "Sasuke I thought you might do that, so I've taken measures to have you locked up until this war is over."

"War?" Neji asked cautiously. The boy had finally decided to break his silence after his cousins and family had been hurt.

"Yes boy war," Fugaku started to explain, "We are starting preparations as we speak. It isn't just the cloud that is helping us, the rock and sand as well, Konoha will crumble to the ground." Fugaku laughed and so did the cloud ninjas.

Itachi went stiff.

* * *

Elsewhere...

The giant door shut with a click and the chubby man sat down at his desk. He picked up a paper and read it, then said aloud, "Konoha requesting more funds for newer escape routes, I guess there might be a threat from the rock after all."

Four ninjas dropped quietly to the floor from the high ceiling. Without being noticed they surrounded the man and one held a kunai pointed at the back of his head. One with orange hair said, "If you know what's good for you, you'll decline their request Daimyo-sama."

"W-Who are you?" The Fire Daimyo asked nervously.

"Your new boss," Orange said.

* * *

Itachi...

"While the Fire Daimyo is being threatened by our ninjas, towns blissfully unaware of ninjas hiding in their streets, Konoha will be devoid of supplies and have no strength to fight back, the people will go hungry and poor."

"Thank you Shisui," Fugaku commented. The brown-haired ninja returned to his spot and ignored his best friend. Itachi's thought mulled over what he had just been told and by his best friend no less. "Itachi won't you join your family, your mother would be so proud."

Something churned in his stomach. "Where is Okaa-san?"

"She's safe and sound in Konoha for the time being. Will you join us Itachi?" Shisui asked.

"Hai father," Itachi pulled a grin, "Of course I'll join."

Fugaku smiled, "As I expected of my son."

"No Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as his clan relatives took him away.

* * *

A few days later...

A woman hurried outside her house to get the clothes off the clothes line. Her eyes keep checking around her for something. She'd heard from her friends about this rumour. A rumour about ninjas moving into towns and watching the people, she had heard some horrifying stories and if she said she wasn't scared, she'd be lying.

The sound of feet walking in the grass made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She spun around and was met with nothing, slowly she went back to her chore and once again the sound returned. The lady picked up her clothes basket and walked quickly to the door to her house. She locked the door behind her and took a deep breath of relief.

That was until she felt a breath down her neck. She turned around and felt her heart stop. Locking the door wasn't something she should have done.

**(A/N: Mean't to refute Shisui's first sentance last setting.)**

* * *

Konoha...

Temari scratched the back of her leg with her foot. She was being debriefed on a mission along with Lee and Shino. They had to pick up a special supply from one of the western countries.

"Be careful on the way back, there are S-rank ninjas lurking around that area," Tsunade warned. Temari figured S-rank ninjas were there because of the amount of money the supplies cost and they could possible steal it from a passerby.

"Tsunade-sama how come you don't send the money by bird?" Lee asked.

Tsunade folded hers arms and answered, "It's not hard to catch a bird if you're quick."

"Hokage-sama when do we-"Temari's eyebrows knit in confusion at something out the window. The ground shook and they fell to the floor. A giant crumbling and banging sounds were all they could hear.

Tsunade stood up out of her chair and looked out the window with fierce eyes. Her eyebrows slanted in anger. "I didn't think it would be so soon," Tsunade said surprisingly calmly, "Shino, Lee, Temari follow me." Tsunade walked to the sealed scroll room and opened it.

The younger ninjas got up and saw what was happening out the window. They could see bunches of ninjas jumping over the walls into the village and a giant part of the wall had been smashed down. But that isn't what caught their eye. There were three giant beasts attacking the village, a racoon, a cat and a bull/squidy thing. They were tearing apart the town and the racoon was making its way to the Hokage tower.

The young ninjas quickly walked after Tsunade who led them to a dark room behind all the shelves of scrolls. Tsunade rolled the circular stone blocking the door away. Revealed behind the stone was a hole which only contained darkness. Tsunade led them down the hall and Temari ran her hand against the rocky wall as she followed. Soon they were turning left but then something felt wrong.

"Hokage-sama," Temari's voice echoed in the tunnel. She received no answer and she began to worry. "Lee, Shino?"

She turned around to go back but her foot slipped and she fell onto the ground. She hissed in pain as she felt her leg stinging but then she started to feel another sensation. "What the-!"

Temari screamed as she felt herself slide down the steep rocky path. She desperately tried to grab a hold of something. One of her hands managed to grab a rock but she'd come to the end of the tunnel and half her body was hanging out of the hole in a cliff face. The sound of rushing water enclosed on her and her grip on the rock was slipping. "Come on we can do this!" she said to herself.

Her nails dug as much as they could into the rock. Water was spraying onto her back from somewhere behind her.

"Temari?!" Lee's voice shouted from within the tunnel. "Lee!" Temari yelled back. The stomp of footsteps came closer and closer and Lee's face shot out from the darkness. She swung her other arm up to him but in the process her hand slipped from the rock. She felt the force of gravity cling to her body. The blood in her veins rushed as fear sunk into her very bones. "Lee!" Temari screamed again as she fell.

She watched as Lee bent over from the hole and yelled to her. She now saw where the water was coming from and her fear increased as she continued to fall. The giant waterfall above her was all she could hear and the whistle of the wind passing her, Lee's yells blocked out. He appeared smaller and smaller as she came closer to the cliff's bottom.

Her screams died down and her eyes closed, her mind slipped into the sweetness of unconsciousness.

Within no time her body smacked into the water.

"Lee did you find her?!" Tsunade ran up to him with Shino. Lee only pointed and Tsunade gasped and shook her head solemnly. "We can't help her now Lee, we must protect the village."

Lee nodded half-heartedly and they ran back into the tunnel.

Temari woke up in a soft place. She could feel a cool sensation occasionally washing over her feet. She groggily managed to open her eyes and turned onto her stomach. Her face met a grainy feeling and she noticed she was in a strange place. She tried to think back to beforehand but could only remember following Tsunade down the tunnel.

"Gaara!" Temari gasped. He was attacking the village and she needed to stop him! She pushed herself off the ground and found she could only get into a crawling position with the least pain. "Kusou," Temari hissed as she crawled off the sandy beach of the lagoon. She rested her back against a palm tree. Her fan or headband weren't anywhere this was going to be a problem.

Watching the waves flow in and out, she thought quietly to herself. She didn't know where she was but most probably on the coast of the fire country. She had to find a village and directions before nightfall which wasn't too far away; she must have been knocked out for a long time.

Temari braced herself for the pain as she stood up. It was best she follow the river back up. She started on her way following the river.

Time went by and she doubted she would find a town or anything before nightfall. That was the case until she saw a campfire further up on the bank of the river. She hastened her pace but stopped behind a tree and hid her presence. For all she could know it could be bandits. She climbed up the tree and found a nice nook to sit in.

She peered down on them and found the situation worse then she thought. They were rock ninjas and enemy of the Leaf but in her case maybe lucky, Suna was friends with them. Hopefully they didn't know she was a ninja of the Leaf now.

Casually she dropped down from the tree and walked over to them. "Konbanwa," Temari greeted them. The two of them looked at her cautiously.

"Identify ya self," a guy with black skin and short pink hair asked.

"Temari Sabaku, mind if I asked why you're all the way out here?" Temari asked politely with a smile. The other ninja with braided hair stood up aggressively and didn't take her eyes off Temari.

"She knows," the girl hissed heatedly.

" 'bout what Sam?" the guy asked 'Sam'. "That we're retreating?"

"Figure that out on your own Oliver?" Sam said irritably and slipped a kunai into her hand. "I'm sure the Kazekage will pay handsomely for her if we held her hostage."

Temari gritted her teeth; they were making their plan right in front of her as if she wasn't there. Sam flung her kunai at her. Temari dodged it and reached out and grabbed the handle of the kunai just before it flew past her. She lunged forward at the girl who in turn jumped back.

"Girl thinks she's got skill," Sam taunted her which only made her a little angry. "I heard you can't fight without your fan, where's it now?"

Temari spin kicked but Sam ducked. She came back down and kicked dirt into Sam's eyes. The girl yelped and rubbed furiously at her eyes. Temari wasted no time and quickly knocked her out with a curt chop to the back of her neck.

Never forgetting the man behind them, Temari then threw her kunai at the man and he blocked it with one of his own.

"You may 'ave defeated 'er easily but I'm stronger," Oliver said with his kunai raised. He threw shurikans at her with a well practiced flick of the wrist. She jumped over them and quickly noticed a glimmer of wire attached to them. She managed to twist her body in the air and met the ground, doing a handspring to the left of the shurikans.

Oliver cut the wires from his fingers as his plan failed. "Ye a fast kitty cat ain't ya," he said bitterly.

Temari ignored his comment and spotted a fallen tree branch, she grinned. She picked it up with haste and with the same momentum she propelled the branch in a sidewards motion, "Kamitachi!"

He looked confused but then yelped as he felt the cutting winds slice at his skin. Temari ran up to him and jumped with her knee raised in the air and kneed him in the chest. Oliver stumbled back and was gasping for air. Clearly no mercy, she followed up with a kick to his side; Oliver fell to the ground to land in a fetal position.

She crouched down and held his back firmly pressed to the ground and her kunai poking at his neck. "I am a fast kitty cat," Temari said with a defiant smirk.

"You couldn't kill me if you _wanted_," he mocked her.

"I could but I'm not you," Temari retorted and bonked him hard on the head with the handle of the kunai. She tied the two shinobi together with a rope she found in a backpack. "Have fun getting out of that," she said to nobody.

Unbeknownst to her, eyes were watching her from up in the trees. The maroon eyes shut tiredly and the owner disappeared.

Temari emptied the bags and complied one of them with all that she would need. She readily took their weapon pouches and strapped two of them to her body. There would no doubt be another member hanging around and it was best she leave, even if the fire was comforting and she didn't get sleep till tomorrow night.

* * *

Itachi...

Shisui huffed before him like he had just done some serious sprinting. Right now he was trying to tell Itachi something but it sounded like he had asthma. "Are you alright Shisui?"

His cousin nodded, took a deep breath and said, "There's a bunch of angry rock shinobi heading this way."

Itachi didn't want to deal with angry shinobi, no one did but this sort of stuff was put on his shoulders after he had refused to fight claiming it was better if he was reinforcement. The crunch of leaves behind him confirmed the number of ninjas he was expecting. "Raikage-sama is something wrong?" Itachi said to the man behind him.

Of course there was something wrong; Itachi had sent messenger birds to rock shinobi telling them of a retreat. "Don't you play stupid with me boy, I know what you've done," Raikage said fiercely.

Itachi turned to face Shisui, "Shisui what did you do?"

Shisui and Raikage said in unison, "What did you do Itachi?"

Itachi sat down on the wooden bench; the action itself leaving him open and saying he wasn't afraid of them. "I saved a few weak shinobi from their death," Itachi explained in a bored tone looking intently over his nails.

"Weak?! Boy you may be Fugaku's heir but that doesn't give you any battle experience or authority," Raikage strolled angrily up to him.

Shisui looked at the scene freaking out about what the hell Itachi was getting them into. He almost went up to Itachi and hit him on the head; the guy was cleaning his nails casually.

"Actually Raikage," Itachi said with both feet on the ground now standing a foot from Raikage, "It does. I've been an anbu captain for eight years and no one's ever been killed under my orders."

Raikage closed that foot pace and they would have been nose-to-nose if he wasn't so tall. "You think you're Kami?"

"I never said that you did, that's just being disrespectful to Kami-sama, Raikage-san" Itachi said unintimidated by the man.

"Itachi get here now!" Fugaku yelled from the door. "Apologize to Raikage-sama."

Itachi glared at his father then turned back to the tall man. "I'm so sorry madam but my wife's calling."

Raikage snapped. He crashed his strong fist into Itachi's cheek. Itachi was sent smashing through tree after tree and finally fell against the fourth tree. '_Itai' _Itachi thought painfully. He puffed away in a plume of smoke.

The tall man growled and looked cautiously around. Itachi chuckled behind him; it was funny how the man could be frustrated by things genin would be by. Raikage punched behind him and Itachi merely appeared standing on his outstretched arm. Itachi bluntly kicked the man in the face but his foot was grabbed and he was swung into Shisui. They both crashed landed to the ground.

Shisui pushed Itachi off him, grabbed him by the hand and jumped out the way as Raikage came charging. Their hands slipped midway in the run and Itachi had to handspring out the way of Raikage. "Boy stand still!" the man yelled.

Raikage blinked away from view and Itachi's heart jumped. The guy appeared in front of him with a raised fist but then something blocked his view. "Shisui!" Itachi screamed trying to push his best friend out the way. Itachi's face screwed up tightly as he heard an unnatural sound he was used to delivering. Pain of all different kinds shot through him. He felt something warm drip from his eyes and he reached up to them. It was blood. Could such emotions cause people to bleed from their eyes?

He glanced at his father and the man looked stricken with shock. The Raikage stared deeply into his eyes and Itachi instinctively shouted, "Tsukuyomi!"

The world changed to dreary black and white colours.

_Raikage was chained to a cross and Itachi's surrounded him with pointy weapons of all kinds. The man pulled roughly at the chains that tied him but they didn't even crack. "Let me down," he growled._

_For once someone saw clear anger in Itachi's hands. Shisui might have been all for taking over Konoha but he was still the same old Shisui at heart. They raised their weapons and the man's eyes widened fearfully._

_-_

Their minds returned back to the real world. Raikage limply staggered back and fell onto his bottom. "Stay away from me monster!" he spat at Itachi.

Itachi ignored him and went to cradle the body of his dear friend.

His father stood with a new gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**End**

**Cookies? ^.^**

**Itachi got the Mangekyo! And we still don't know about this sword?! Shisui is indeed dead :(**

**I hope you guys enjoyed my fight scenes if you could understand it, I hope. Till next time, ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Itachi had let go of Shisui's body he had been whisked away to the front lines of the battle by his father. He was his father's new found weapon. He hid in the trees with his fellow shinobi. There was a meadow separating them and the enemy; who also were hiding in the trees fringing on the border of the pasture like them. Both sides were waiting for nightfall which would be an advantage for him, sometimes one couldn't always see well in the dark but that was never a problem to Itachi. The sharingan helped him sense everyone's chakra and tell how close they were.

He was the only Uchiha physically fighting in the war. If the Uchiha lost the war they would never be suspected to have started it since no one had seen them fight, and most knew they loved a heated fight and would never pass up the chance. He pulled his mask firmly over his face; the Raikage had given him one after they had put their differences aside. If anyone managed to see his face, he predicted his family would somehow weave their own way out of it and accuse him to be in league with the enemy.

Of course Fugaku had made them him and Raikage apologize to each other but it probably didn't go as he had planned. Raikage and Itachi had gotten on better than expected and shared similar views about the war, so they had met up again the moment Fugaku was asleep. Itachi had explained his plan to the Kage. The plan was to let the rock escape unscathed before Itachi let everyone know his clan was behind it. The Kage agreed with slight protest and slowly his troops were starting to disappear.

Now all he needed to do was get rid of the sand and then the Uchiha would have to walk back to Konoha with their heads high like nothing happened and a bruised ego. But first he needed to figure out why the sand was helping in the assault, the rock had helped because they had hated Konoha and were offered the Hyuuga's eyes, which of course the Hyuuga didn't know about and the eye's abilities would be locked away from the seal; one of the reasons Raikage had agreed with Itachi. The only thing after the war he couldn't stop was the new curse seal put on the Hyuugas by his father.

Itachi took a deep calming breath and focused on the setting sun. Soon mayhem would happen and he would have to create a massive genjutsu, so no one was hurt and stop the battle about to take place. He was pretty sure if he didn't have a headache after that then he was probably dead from chakra exhaustion. The shinobi behind him were becoming restless as the last sunlight started to disappear. Itachi shut them up with a sharp hiss. The taiko drums from both sides rumbled with sound as the musicians played them as traditionally as they could in such a horrifying circumstance.

There was no time to waste as ninjas from both fractions furiously galloped towards each other with weapons brandished. Itachi needed little time to form the necessary seals.

"Demonic illusion: devil's hounds," Itachi whispered and the area pulsed with chakra. In everyone's minds, the middle of the battle field had smoke coming out of the ground, first little puffs and then the ground shot open and it just billowed out. They all stopped and watched guardedly at the scene before them, both sides suspicious it was the other side's doings. Two giant paws clung to the edges of the broken ground and with a mini earthquake a massive dog pulled itself from the hole. Everything would of been okay had it just been an ordinary looking dog.

The beast had black fur with a red lion's mane, claws that looked like machetes and no eyes, just bloodied holes. To everyone, one dog with no eyes wasn't a big deal but Itachi's illusions just didn't work that way, no, two more dogs pulled themselves up from the big hole. The trio arched their backs and their manes ruffled up. With a vacume like sound they sucked in big breaths and let lose bone rattling roars.

Of course ninjas weren't cowards and this only seemed to make them sharpen their weaponry. There was an unspoken agreement that this was demonic and could possibly be something bijuu related. Both sides joined together to surround the monsters. With what started as one yell of optimism turned into many and within moments the shinobi were fighting against the black beasts.

It would have been simple if Itachi had just let the dogs die but there were certain feelings he needed to pull from the mass. A few people fell to the ground in a clump from the slash of one of the dogs. Itachi wasn't purposely trying to kill anyone in his illusion and when it was over they would wake up from a slumber, only some would die if they were weak minded and thought they were truly dying.

The largest one of the dogs knocked the ninjas back with a whip from its tail while the smallest one chomped mercilessly after the kunoichi, who by some mysterious coincidence were slowly losing more articles of clothing by the minute. There was something definitely up with kunoichi this summer.

The missing middle-sized dog jumped out of the trees to pounce on the knocked down shinobi but was slashed through the neck by a cat-looking person, the poor dog disappearing in a plume of smoke. "_Summoning_?" Itachi heard the man whisper in astonishment. The guy's eyes searched the area for him but Itachi was invisible to anyone trapped in the genjutsu.

Itachi's own eyes caught sight of something of interest. It was a Konoha kunoichi tending to a Suna shinobi. He understood completely what she was doing but still felt like there was something he couldn't grasp about the situation, he often felt there was something he couldn't understand sometimes in battle even though he was an expert on it. Was it compassion or just natural instinct to help another being in trouble?

The cat-man also caught sight of the two ninja and had approval in his eyes. Just what was it they could see that he couldn't? Itachi mentally shook his head of those thoughts, the thoughts that always distracted him. Focusing back onto the matter, he made the small dog trip on its own paws and clump to the ground. One kunoichi immediately took the opportunity and set the dog on fire by a grand fireball technique. Itachi knew that many people had managed to learn the technique. It wasn't that hard to get a hold of anyway; his uncle was selling scrolls on the opposite side of town so no one from the clan would be likely to find out.

The last beast howled fiercely despite its brothers gone. It planted its paws solidly on the ground and started to pulsate with chakra. The monster growled and the small canines enlarged to a good foot. In the blink of an eye it had knocked every ninja to the ground with a firm stamp, the ground mirroring broken glass. Beasty crept forward to them with calculated steps from Itachi. It growled lowly with saliva dripping out its jaws.

A fan flew through the beast along its spine and planted itself in the tree next to Itachi.

Wait!

Itachi hadn't made that part of the plan. A familiar kunoichi stood on the other side of the meadow with an emotionless face. The illusion disappeared and another kunoichi was standing right in front of him. It was no other than Kira, his love struck cousin. "Itachi-kun," Kira said flirtatiously, caressing his check with the back of her hand.

He ignored the hand for now and just kept his face placid. He knew it would soon annoy her by his lack of response.

Kira shook her head and made tutting noises. "Itachi how could you be so calm, shouldn't you be running?" she asked.

Without thinking, he repeated her, "Running?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. She said in an unbelieving tone, "You thought you could get away with what you've done? Do you know how many lives were lost because of your selfish ploy to take over the fire country?"

Itachi felt a presence try to sneak up on him. Itachi disappeared from the pasture and masked his chakra. Sneaking up on him was virtually impossible. He made sure no one could see him from his high tree branch. Only a hiding ninja could have an appreciation for the fire country's tall forests. He watched them congregate, his former lover and stalker teaming up. Itachi had no doubt in his mind that his clan had returned to Konoha along with the Hyuugas and reported to Tsunade, that he had planned this whole thing out and betrayed them.

Then Temari and Kira had been sent to find him. Since they hadn't been affected by the Jutsu since the start, they could easily tell that he had casted a genjutsu being off on his own. Catching him in the act effectively confirmed their suspicions, how, he did not know. Kira was most likely telling all the other ninjas that he was the mastermind. Tsunade had never liked him and there was probably a bounty on his head.

Itachi almost fell off his branch. Exhaustion was creeping up on him and he needed to find a place to recuperate. There was one place he could think of but even then it was mostly likely unsafe. He started jumping from branch to branch, deciding against his better judgement.

* * *

Temari...

Slowly the Suna and Konoha ninjas started to gather around Kira and her. Kira put herself in the middle of the group and paced around, thinking of a plan as far as Temari could tell. Suddenly she came to a stop and had a slightly angry face. "Itachi Uchiha is not who we think he is, unfortunately the other nations were right about him. He's a danger to us, your families and most importantly our villages."

Temari rested her hand on Kira's shoulder. The girl even though related to Itachi by blood, shouldn't feel responsible to handle the burden. She wondered how she could have ever chased after someone so evil. It was like who ever she loved was evil. Gaara had started off as a monster, Shikamaru was untrustworthy and Itachi was some kind of cold blooded murder blackmailing people to do his bidding.

She had felt sorry for Hinata when she found out about what Itachi had done to them, Hinata was an innocent person and Itachi sent her off to the battlefield not caring. It was a wonder no one ever figured out that the Hyuugas were henged into rock shinobi, with their unique fighting style and all. Her heart went out to the girl when she also heard from Kira that Sasuke had been killed by Itachi. But the thing that angered her most was that Itachi had killed Mikoto's baby, Itachi had henged into his father and abruptly killed the unborn. She had hurriedly apologized to Fugaku for when she had attacked him.

Temari's fist shook in anger, "Do your uttermost best to track him down and kill him, there's twenty million yen for his head and fifty million if you bring him alive."

There were murmurs amongst the shinobi and a kunoichi spoke up. "Tsunade-sama should sober up for once and realise that only a sanin would be able to do that. We all know Itachi's track record and we don't see a single scratch on there."

"Coward," Kira hissed. The kunoichi flinched at Kira's cold tone. "If none of you think you're involved then obviously it's up to us to take care of this matter. When all this is over, I hope you take a good look at the glory that you could've had."

"Hold on," a shinobi said, "She doesn't speak for all of us. I'm sure half of us here want to make Itachi pay for what he's done."

A delighted glint shone in Kira's eye and Temari looked curiously at her. Uchiha's really did love a fight. At the end of their meeting mostly everyone roared with new found vigour. Some raced off in search of Itachi while others went back to the village. Temari and Kira took off together in a team.

Temari asked quietly as they ran along a river, "Why do you think he did it?"

"Sometimes people just aren't who you think they are, sometimes people just change but I think Itachi just took being an Uchiha to a whole new step, a step only he could do," Kira answered with sad eyes. Temari felt once again sorry for the girl.

"I know this must be hard for you, Sasuke dying and Itachi's betrayal." Temari said sympathetically.

"Shisui as well," Kira mumbled. She stopped and stood near the water.

Temari landed beside her and also stared into the water. "Even though I wasn't with Itachi for very long it didn't seem like he was unhappy at all," Temari said aloud her thoughts. Immediately she clamped a hand over mouth.

Kira looked at her and then began, "We should set up camp for tonight. This will be tough for both of us it seems. Itachi has no doubt used up a lot of chakra like we have it would be foolish to face him like this.

* * *

**End.**

**I am very sorry for not updating in forever, time just went by soo fast! I hope you're as shocked with this chapter as I am, did not expect Kira to be so nice and Temari to turn against Itachi! :O**

**Please review and I'll try to update faster :p**


	14. Chapter 14

Temari woke up gasping for air. Her throat felt like it was on fire. Her hands clenched on the hemp rope encircling her neck. She felt it tighten and she gasped even harder. Her vision was starting to blur and her arms felt like they were a ton of bricks. She couldn't die from such a simple thing like suffocation after finally stopping Shukaku from attacking Konoha. She felt the pressure on her neck disappear and her body go numb. 'This is it' Temari thought bitterly, 'I'm going to be killed by a petty thug, I hope Kira's alright'.

The rough rope left her neck and disappeared. She heard a girl's scream and a shiver went down her spine. Kira's name flashed into her mind again and a warm tear crawled down her check, was this the end for them? Air whooshed beside her as someone landed next to her. She could see they were crouching over her. Kira's sharingan flashed at her and she felt herself calm down. A warm hand rested on her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face. Kira picked her up with ease and she soon felt the bouncing motion of jumping through the trees.

A rare wave of relief washed over her, she felt truly safe with Kira. The girl must have knocked the thug off her when she was getting strangled and saved them. She felt like a burden being carried after not contributing to their success. "Put me down I can stand up," Temari mumbled slightly embarrassed. Kira looked down at her with the same maroon eyes and shook her head gently, her long bangs swaying with the motion. "Trust me I can," Temari tried to convince her even though her vision was still a bit blurry.

Kira sighed and reluctantly placed her back on her feet. She was a bit shaky at first but she quickly regained her balance from Kira's steady hand on her shoulder. "Arigato," Temari thanked her. Now that she was standing up, her vision came back and they continued on their way. As they hopped along the branches, the Uchiha already seemed very familiar to her even when they had only met each other yesterday. She guessed that Uchihas had that sense of familiarity after you had met one and seen them in the streets every day.

"It's surprising that the Ichibi and Hachibi didn't cause much destruction to the village," Temari said trying to make conversation.

"I haven't been back to the village," Kira said. Temari looked at her strangely because of her voice and her answer. They had both left the village together yesterday. Temari grabbed 'Kira' and held her so she could look at her face. She gulped.

"_Mikoto_?" Temari whispered in disbelief.

The woman looked disappointed in her. "What are you talking about? I killed Kira back there, didn't you see her body?" Mikoto asked with concern. Temari was awfully confused and equally embarrassed that she hadn't really looked at the scene. She could have sworn she was being strangled back there. "I killed her, she was trying to choke you to death. How could you not remember something like that?"

Her eyes widened, "Kira tried to k-kill me?" Temari asked in disbelief. She thought they had been getting on so well together. What made Kira try to kill her?

Mikoto nodded and crossed her arms. She asked, "Did you mention you and Itachi, doesn't matter what it was, even if she thought you guys had only hugged that is enough to make her jealous."

"I only mentioned that I had never thought he was a bad person when I was with him, how can anyone get jealous over that?" Temari said confused even more.

Mikoto's face softened, "She really did have it bad for him, didn't she? Itachi had never really liked anyone except Sasuke and Shisui. He was only kind to me because of the injustice Fugaku did to me, other than that, the rest of the time I was the plague to him."

"No", Temari said, "Itachi just doesn't know how to act around anyone. I used to be the same around everyone else when I was younger. It was when Gaara couldn't control Shukaku, I felt like I had to walk on egg shells around him. I wanted to make him happy but I knew I could never be able to do that."

Mikoto just stared at her. "We all know Itachi is socially awkward. We could just never figure out how you got him to open up to you." The woman looked at Temari, a look that asked her to tell her how she did it.

"I would if I could remember," Temari turned her face so Mikoto couldn't see her tiny blush. A bird squawked from the sky.

"_Shit,"_ Mikoto hissed. She grabbed Temari's hand and they raced off deeper into the forest.

* * *

Itachi's footsteps echoed down the dark tunnel. A cat meowed beside him and continued leading him through the maze-like place. The sound of something collapsing in front of them made silent. "Itachi we have no time, we must turn back," the cat surprisingly talked. He ignored the beast and ran down the tunnel, leaving it behind and running into the dust cloud. "You fool," the cat screamed and ran back up to the tunnel entrance.

'Shit', Itachi thought. If only he knew which way the parchment was. The tunnel was collapsing faster than he thought it would. He was left with no choice and gathered all his chakra to his legs. He zoomed past various tunnel exits. Something gold in a wall blinked at him and he immediately punched the wall beside it. The dust cleared and he only just made out that he had uncovered a room. There was a chest on a table, he picked it up and it only just fitted in his arms.

He turned around and ran as fast as he could out the cave. "Itachi!" he could hear the cat scream out his name again. It was abruptly cut off when as stones blocked his entrance. He decided to go the other way only to find out it was blocked with boulders.

He was trapped in the tunnel.

* * *

Temari and Mikoto's heads turned to look at a mountain. Horror shone in their eyes as the mountain blew up and a giant cloud hid the remains. "Bijou?" Temari asked in disbelief. "No it's something else."

"It's Fugaku, I could sense that chakra anywhere. He's looking for me and Itachi."

"Then that mean-"

"Yes, Itachi's over there," Mikoto cut her off. "No doubt the rest of the clan is there as well."

"He needs our help," Temari said.

"How could you have slept with Itachi and not know a thing about him?" Mikoto said in wonder. "This is Itachi's fight, not ours."

"He's your son!" Temari argued.

"And they're my family, how do you think I feel!" Mikoto shouted back. Temari was taken aback and felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry Mikoto," Temari apologized and looked away. "I'm not like you, I can't just stand here." With nothing else to say she ran off to the direction of the mountain. Mikoto ran after her but Temari was much faster than her. She had been training harder than ever the whole time she hadn't seen Itachi.

She jumped into a clearing and Itachi was kneeled over, coughing up blood. She ran over and crouched down to heal him. "Itachi," She said softly. In the blink of an eye Itachi stabbed her through the stomach.

"_Fuck off_," Itachi hissed. Her eyes widened and just as quickly as he had stabbed her, she had turned into a plume of smoke.

Temari held a kunai to his neck. "You're the guy from the other night," Temari informed him that she had known he had been watching her. "That is the worst henge I have ever seen but then again, Uchiha's really aren't good at anything except losing," she tried to rile him. He hissed again and tried to escape the predicament he was in. The henge dispelled as she sliced his neck.

A laugh escaped into the field. She looked out the corner of her eyes and saw Mikoto being held hostage by Fugaku. "What did you do with Itachi?" she asked nicely. She heard another hiss but couldn't see anyone. "Kai," she dispelled the genjutsu. Her heart jumped when she found herself surround in a field full of Uchiha's.

"How did you stop Shukaku?" Fugaku asked with narrow eyes.

"Gaara controls Shukaku not the other way around anymore," Temari answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He untransformed as soon as he saw me."

"I gave him specific orders to attack Konoha," Fugaku said dangerously low.

"Gaara has and always will answer to no one, that was your second mistake," Temari took one step toward him.

"And the first would be?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Trying to take Itachi away from me," Temari answered and pulled out a scroll. "But luckily Itachi made sure that wouldn't happen." She unlocked the scroll and a sword popped out and into her hand. It was the same sword that someone had given to her as a gift. "If I hadn't known much about sealing I would have dismissed this seal as nothing but pretty writing written along the blade."

"You're not implying that-"Fugaku stopped mid sentence. "Get that sword."

Before anyone could do anything, Temari jumped high into the air and used the summoning on the sword. The area covered with smoke and a black figured landed on the ground. Temari's breath caught in her throat as Itachi caught her and held her bridal style. He placed her on the ground and strode towards Fugaku.

* * *

Itachi and Temari reunited! Who was expecting Mikoto and next chapter I will explain Sasuke's position.


End file.
